Verano en llamas
by Madaraki Akira
Summary: Todos esperaban el verano con ansias, todos tenían planes, pero todo se ira al cuerno cuando aparezca la menor de la familia Yagami para hacerle ver su suerte al pelirrojo y de paso a un confundido Kusanagui quien sin saber como termina enredado en medio de los hermanos
1. Chapter 1

"CAMBIO DE PLANES" 

Era el último día del curso y en verdad todos los estudiantes estaban la mar de felices, las vacaciones de verano comenzaban y los planes estaban sobre la mesa, la campana daba por concluidas las clases y los estudiantes salían de la escuela listos para disfrutar del verano, del instituto tres jóvenes iban platicando alegremente, se trataban de Kyo, Shingo y Athena, los dos varones estaban con cara de pocas pulgas, pues su compañera les platicaba que tenía lista una gira por todo Japón y parte de América, aquello sonaba mucho más emocionante que los planes que tenían ellos, pero esos planes ponto serian lanzados por la borda y todo comenzó con un maletín color café que cayó de lleno sobre la cabeza de Kyo, el castaño se sujetaba la cabeza tratando de mitigar el dolor, en verdad no entendía quién pudo haber hecho aquello y sobre todo dudaba que en ese maletín hubiera realmente libros, pues el golpe fue muy duro.

_ ¿Estás bien Kyo?_ Athena miraba al joven quien seguía aguantado el dolor.

_ ¿Quién demonios hizo eso?_ Por fin fueron las palabras que pronuncio.

_ Pues… _ Shingo hizo un ademan con cara de extrañeza señalando hacia una niña.

Ahí de pie portando un uniforme color verde oscuro de un exclusivo colegio, estaba una jovencita de cabello largo y rojo al igual que sus pupilas y de piel pálida, tenía una expresión confiada y un semblante decidido, por el escudo bordado en el chaleco de su uniforme y el emblema de mochila era estudiante de secundaria. Los tres compañeros tenían la misma expresión en la cara, pues no entendían de que iba aquello, Kyo ya un poco más repuesto del golpe que aún le punzaba, tomo el maletín y observo a aquella niña.

_ ¿Es de mala educación lanzarle cosas a tus superiores?

_ Educación tus narices, prepárate Kusanagi, porque vas a pasar el verano en el hospital.

_ Creo que te acaba de amenazar una estudiante de secundaria._ Shingo seguía con cara de no saber qué hacer y los ojos como platos. Pues una cosa es que algunos estudiantes de otros institutos buscaban a Kusanagi para pelear pero nunca les había tocado una niña como aquella.

_ Bueno a todo esto ¿Quién eres?_ Kyo miro extrañado a la jovencita quien se notaba divertida por el desconcierto que había provocado.

_ ¡Aya!_ una fuerte voz se alzó desde el otro lado de la calle, Kyo no podía creer que apenas comenzaba las vacaciones, y ya las cosas iban mal, primero aquella niña y ahora Yagami se aprecia.

_ ¡Pero que entrometido! ¿Qué vienes a hacer acá?_ La niña puso las manos en las caderas y una expresión de reproche.

_ Las preguntas las hago yo, te debías haber quedado en el colegio._ el pelirrojo reprendía a la joven quien dándole la espalda y cruzando los brazos con fastidio le repetía que ella no le pidió ir a buscarla.

_ Disculpa, ¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? ¿Quién es esa niña?_ Kusanagui ya no entendía nada y aun a sabiendas que podía ganarse una pelea con el pelirrojo se atrevió a preguntar.

_ Es mi hermana y ya nos vamos_ Iori respondió con fastidio, de dos zancadas se acercó a Kyo arrebatándole el maletín y dando media vuelta, se llevó a su hermana casi a rastras, Kyo se quedó al igual que Shingo con los ojos como platos. Al poco estaban los tres en un restaurante de comida rápida hablando de lo ocurrido.

_ Sigo sin creer que tenga familia._ Shingo seguía mencionando lo mismo pues en verdad Iori era una persona muy solitaria y reservada, eso sin contar lo agresivo que era.

_ No seas ridículo, claro que debería tener familia ni que hubiera nacido de un huevo _ Kyo desenvolvía su hamburguesa mientras escuchaba a Shingo.

_ Yo sabía que tenía una hermana_ Athena dejo a los dos jóvenes extrañados de que tuviera aquella información.

_ ¿Desde cuando eres tan amiga de Yagami?_ Kyo le dio una mordida a la hamburguesa al cuestionar a su amiga.

_ No somos amigos, el año pasado en el torneo me pidió que le firmara un disco para su hermana, pensé que sería un poco mayor, pero no debe tener más de quince._ Aquella breve explicación dejo a los dos varones más extrañados si se podía, pues no se imaginaban a Iori como un hermano mayor y menos del tipo que le consigue autógrafos a su hermana pequeña.

Mientras tanto en su departamento un extrañado Iori miraba a su pequeña hermana balanceando las piernas sentada sobre la cama, no entendía como a su corta edad se las ingeniaba para dar tanta lata, y no era que fuese fastidiosa a posta, si no que más bien era impulsiva, además esa tratada de ir a retar Kusanagi era más que una travesura, si aquel no fuese tan idiotamente noble y se le hubiese puesto seguro se le hubiera pasado usar a su hermana para ponerlo en aprietos a él.

_ ¿Y se puede saber a qué horas me vas a decir que haces aquí?_ la pregunta de Iori fue traslucida, el tener a su hermana durante el verano no estaba en sus planes.

_ A pasar las vacaciones aquí, según mamá necesitamos pasar más tiempo juntos, y como le dijiste a papá que irías tras Kusanagui aprovechando que ya no escondería en el colegio lo quería quitar de en medio, no te quiero tener que cuidar en vacaciones._ La pequeña pelirroja dio aquella explicación con toda calma casi como si su hermano mayor fuera corto de entendimiento.

_ Pues no te creo nada, voy a llamar a tu madre porque a mí nadie me ha dicho nada y tengo planes, no puedo hacer de niñera._ Yagami se encamino a la sala de estar para hacer aquella llamada.

_Te recuerdo que también es tu madre, no creo que te trajera la cigüeña… _ Iori le hizo un ademan a su hermana para que guardara silencio aquella broma siempre salía a relucir cada que el pelirrojo hacia hincapié en desconocer a sus padres.

Tomo el teléfono y marco el número, espero el tono hasta que una voz femenina contesto.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué hace Ayame en mi departamento diciendo que va a pasarse el verano acá?... No, no se puede quedar conmigo… se supone que el verano es para las actividades familiares… Que no, ven por ella tengo mucho que hacer, además se le ocurrió ir a pelear con Kusanagi… ¿COMO QUE TE LARGAS A PARIS? NO ME INTERESA, BAJATE DE ESE MALDITO AVION Y VEN POR TU HIJA… Ya te dije que no, ¿Y en donde demonios se metió tu esposo? … ¿Qué clase de padres son ustedes dos? tú te largas a París y él se va a las Bahamas y… soy su hermano pero no me puedo ocupar de ella ¿tienes idea que también tengo planes?... No tiene nada que ver con cuantas mujeres traigo a dormi... ¿Qué demonios te importa con quien me acuesto? Ayame no se queda y punto… ¿Hola? Maldita bruja me, colgó…_ Yagami aventó el teléfono al sofá, aquello le sacaba de quicio pues no era que le molestara la presencia de su hermana, pero que sus padres hubieran tomado esa decisión sin consultarlo eso si le fastidiaba, eso sin contar el descuido total que tenían para con Ayame, en verdad no se había dado cuenta de aquello, pues si mal no recordaba su madre invertía montones de dinero en la pequeña, aunque de hecho no recordaba que se hubiese llevado a la niña alguna vez de compras a los muchos lugares a los que solía frecuentar, en cuanto a su padre lo mejor era ni mencionarlo pues fuera de los asuntos familiares, sus negocios y socializar con otros empresarios, la crianza se la dejaba totalmente a su esposa, bueno más o menos porque de que lo educo para seguir con el odio familiar, sí que se volcó de lleno en eso. En esas estaba cavilando y pensando en cómo acomodar sus planes, si sus padres se habían ido y Ayame estaba con él era más que seguro que le habían dado vacaciones al personal de la casa, y ni modo de enviarla con sus abuelos pues seguro que lo iban a querer colgar de los pulgares por dejar ahí a la niña, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Ayame ya no estaba en la habitación, la busco por todo el departamento sin éxito, en verdad aquel verano pintaba bastante mal.

En las calles Ayame prefirió irse por su cuenta, aquello le termino por crispar los nervios, la idea de quedarse con su hermano había sido suya, y no es que hubiera tenido problemas en que le dieran permiso, después de los torneos en donde su hermano había aparecido y del disco que le había conseguido había tenido la mala idea de mencionarlo a sus compañeras del colegio, pero como todo, después salió a relucir el poco tiempo que pasaba con Iori, por lo que se propuso a pasar las vacaciones con él, aunque ahora sentía que había sido una pésima idea, pues era evidente que el mayor de los Yagami no tenía mucho interés en pasar tiempo con ella. Pasado un buen rato llego a Shibuya, tenía la intención de ir a las galerías de máquinas de peluches, hasta que en un local vio por la ventana y casi se le va el alma al suelo, pues junto a un par de chicos estaba Athena, se maldijo por haberse dejado el maletín del colegio en el departamento, pues ahí tenía el cuaderno de edición que iba con el último disco, pero su consuelo es que no se dejó el móvil.

_ Pues mira que no es tanto que no me entren las materias, es solo que no me interesa mucho lo académico… ¿Por qué pones esa cara?_ Kyo corto su conversación con Athena al ver a su pupilo ponerse pálido a lo que el joven Yabuki señalo a la niña pelirroja._ ¿Tú de nuevo?

Ayame no le puso la más mínima atención pues tenía la vista fija en el suelo y el rostro sonrojado, algo que extraño a los presentes.

_ Disculpa…_ la voz de la joven era de total timidez pero audible.

_ Que bien que vienes a disculparte por lo de antes._ Kyo sonrió al ver a la jovencita ofrecer disculpas y se dispuso a ponerse de pie.

_ Podrías… Podrías tomarte una foto con migo por favor Athena-sama._ Kyo casi se va de espaldas la pelirroja ni lo había notado y estaba más ocupada tomando el valor para pedirle una foto a Athena lo que desato las risas de Shingo y Athena.

_ ¿Pero qué te pasa niña?_ Al escuchar a Kusanagui, Ayame por fin reparo en que él estaba ahí.

_ No molestes, la cosa no es contigo, solo quiero una foto con Athena-sama_ el tono firme y retador volvió a la voz de la jovencita.

_ No pelen, y no hay problema por lo de la foto_ Athena intervino para evitar que se fuera a desatar alguna discusión y después invito a la joven Yagami a compartir mesa con ellos.

_En verdad que nos sorprendió el que Yagami tuviera una hermana menor, ¿Qué edad tienes?_ Athena conversaba con la joven pues Kyo y Shingo no habían quitado esa expresión de desconfianza.

_ Tengo doce, voy en primer grado de secundaria. Y mi nombre es Yagami Ayame._ Ayame se presentó sin poder evitar mostrar la emoción de estar conversando con Athena.

_ ¿Y si tienes doce, como es que pretendías pelear conmigo?_ Kyo le cuestiono a la pequeña que lo volteo a ver con una mirada asesina casi como la de su hermano mayor.

_ Pues soy tan buena como mi hermano, así que no me subestimes podrías terminar llorando Kusanagi._ Ante aquella afirmación Kyo no pudo evitar soltar a reír pues en verdad por mas buena que fuese, sus amenazas eran tal como se esperarían de una niña.

_ No seas grosero Kyo, por cierto ¿Dónde está tu hermano?_ Shingo codeo a Kyo pues era evidente que estaba irritando a Ayame.

_ Peleando con mamá, no le ha hecho nada de gracia que me venga a pasar las vacasiones, pero no tiene más opción, mamá se fue de compras a París y papá a las Bahamas así que a menos que me deje en un internado no tiene a donde escapar.

_ Lo dices como si no te quisieran ni con tus padres ni con tu hermano._ Shingo analizaba las palabras de la chica cuando sintió un golpe en la espinilla pues kyo le había dado un punta pie.

_ Más o menos, digamos que aquí el que importa es mi hermano, él es el heredero de todo el clan Yagami, hasta de los problemas que a saber de dónde salen tantos, quizás es por eso que él se emancipo a los 15 y se fue de la casa.

_ Vaya, pensé que yo la tenía difícil con la familia Kusanagi, pero mira que igual eso no explica por qué Yagami no te quiere acá_ Kyo pensaba en toda aquella información que les estaba dando la pequeña, pues jamás pensó que su mortal enemigo tuviera tantas complicaciones.

_ Yo tampoco tengo idea, creo que tiene que ver con quien se acueste, al menos eso fue lo que le dijo a mi mamá que no importaba con quien se acostara._ de inmediato las caras de los tres jóvenes se tornaron de un rojo intenso, pues aquella niña era lo bastante inocente como para no entender de que iba la conversación que escucho.

_ Bueno como que ya fue mucho de hablar de Yagami, por que no vamos a la galería, y ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?_ Athena extendió la invitación a Ayame, cosa que no les agrado del todo a los dos jóvenes pues si se aparecía el pelirrojo seguro que no iba a estar nada contento.

Pasaron buena parte de la tarde en la galería de videojuegos y como si fuera cosa del destino Ayame se las arregló para tocarle la paciencia a Kyo, quien se tuvo que tragar las ganas de decirle algo pues Athena le lanzaba cada dos por tres una mirada de advertencia de que dejara en paz a la niña, por otro lado Shingo comenzó a verle el lado a la joven pelirroja pues ambos parecían tener varias cosas en común como el gusto por los videojuegos y las peleas obviamente Shingo por el lado de Kyo y Ayame por el lado de Yagami, aunque la joven aseguraba que en algún momento se las apañaría para ingresar al KOF puesto que no había una restricción de edad de modo que podría hacer equipo con su hermano mayor.

Iori estaba harto, había cancelado una presentación para esa noche y seguía sin saber dónde demonios se había metido Ayame, era obvio que no había vuelto a casa de sus padres, y al departamento tampoco, dejo dicho al portero que avisara si llegaba a aparecerse, y no tenía ni idea de si había ido a casa de alguna de sus amigas, si es que alguna estaba en la cuidad pues casi todas las niñas de ese colegio eran como su madre, apenas tenían tiempo libre se largaban de la cuidad, bueno a excepción de Ayame, ella a la primera oportunidad se escapaba a verlo como cuando convenció al mayordomo de que la llevara a ver el torneo, cosa un poco ridícula puesto que lo televisaban, una punzada de culpa lo invadió, su hermana se tomaba muchas molestias para acercársele, como aquella trastada de ir a ponerse contra Kusanagi, en ese momento sonó su móvil, era el ama de llaves, le había dejado recado de que se comunicara, aquella mujer era la misma que había servido en su casa casi desde que su abuelo había pasado la batuta a su padre y se tomaba la libertad de darles un sermón de vez en cuando, que esta vez sí que se lo tenía bien merecido, pues no tenía ni idea del número del móvil de su hermana, casi le tomo 15 minutos a la mujer darle aquella regañina antes de pasarle el número.

Estaban en el karaoke cuando sonó el móvil de Ayame, Kyo lo vio y apareció el nombre de Iori en la pantalla, de inmediato se lo tendió a la niña quien con todo descaro desvió la llamada.

_ Eso no fue muy amable._ Kyo miro como la niña ponía de nuevo el aparato en la mesa.

_ No creo que sea nada importante._ Aquella respuesta fue seca, casi automática como algo ya aprendido. De nuevo el móvil comenzó a sonar, esta vez Ayame no le dio importancia solo lo volteo boca abajo, Kyo se quedó mirando el aparato que seguía en la mesa, se levantó y salió de la sala de karaoke, solo Shingo se dio cuenta que se había llevado el teléfono. Camino un poco por el pasillo cuando de nuevo el móvil volvió a sonar, con un nudo en el estómago se atrevió a contestar.

_ Aya, ¿En dónde demonios estas? Tengo buscándote toda la tarde_ Iori sonaba muy molesto pero sobre todo preocupado.

_Yagami…_ La voz de Kyo fue casi como un tiro que cruzo el timpano del pelirrojo.

_ ¡Kusanagi! ¿Qué haces tú con el móvil de mi hermana? ¿Dónde la tienes? No te creí tan cobarde como para usar a una niña.

_ No me acuses, ella llego con nosotros, esta con Athena en el karaoke, no quiso contestarte, veré que se quede aquí hasta que llegues._ El moreno le dijo dónde encontrarlo y corto la llamada para volver a la sala, afortunadamente ninguna de las dos chicas se dio cuenta de su ausencia o si lo hicieron no le dieron mayor importancia. Shingo le hizo una seña para preguntarle qué había pasado, a lo que contesto moviendo los labios con palabras mudas que Iori venía en camino, el joven Yabuki puso cara de que les esperaba algo nada agradable. No debía haber estado muy lejos pues en veinte minutos Iori estaba a la puerta de la sala para llevarse a su hermana.

_ Toma tus cosas que nos vamos_ Yagami miro a Kyo le hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza lo que debía quizás ser una señal de agradecimiento.

_ No gracias_ Aquella respuesta fue tan a la ligera que parecía broma.

_ Pues no fue pregunta ni nada parecido, nos vamos_ Iori tomo el móvil de la mesa y se dispuso a llevarse a su hermana.

_ Pues no quiero ir, mejor me quedo a pasar el verano con mi novio._ Al escuchar las palabras de su hermana Iori torció el gesto como pensando en cómo se le pasaba decirle aquello, que aunque tuviera en verdad un novio, no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo un niño igual de infantil que ella.

_ Después invitas a tu novio imaginario a cenar, nos vamos y punto._ Iori se acercó para tomar a Ayame por la muñeca pero la joven se hizo a un lado y dándole un giro total que nadie esperaba a aquella pequeña discusión entre hermanos, la pelirroja de dos saltos le echo los brazos al cuello a Kyo.

_ Te dije que me voy a quedar con mi novio, tu puedes irte a hacer tus cosas y acostarte con quien quieras, ¿Verdad cariño?_ ante aquello Kyo no pudo más que sentir que el alma se le iba a los pies, sus ojos fueron directamente a ver la expresión del pelirrojo que más que de furia era de fastidio, aquello le pareció extraño más después de que al contestarle el pelirrojo casi lo quería calcinar pensando que algo le había hecho a la niña.

La mente de Kyo estaba a mil pensando en los acontecimientos que no puso atención a lo que se decían los hermanos Yagami hasta que sintió como de un tirón Iori arrancado literalmente a Ayame de Kyo, diciéndole que se dejara ya de juegos.

_ Yagami espera… Este por mí no hay problema que se quede conmigo._ Kyo no sabía ni por qué demonios había abierto la boca, si antes seguro su enemigo no lo pensaba despedazar, ahora era seguro que si lo haría.

_ No digas estupideces…

_ No molestes a mi novio_ Ayame intervino al escuchar a su hermano maldecir.

_ Que no es tu novio, deja de decir tonterías y larguémonos de aquí_ la paciencia de Yagami se estaba agotando.

_ Si lo soy…_ ante aquella afirmación todos voltearon a ver a Kyo, como si se hubiera vuelto loco y estuviese a punto de suicidarse, pues aquella frase era precisamente eso, un suicidio, Iori soltó a Ayame y se puso frente a Kyo tomándolo por la solapa de la chaqueta.

_ No estoy para juegos, así que deja de darle más cuerda a este asunto._ dicho esto le dio un empujón y dando media vuelta se llevó a Ayame.

_ En verdad que te volviste loco, ¿Porque le dijiste eso? Antes di que no te mato_ Shingo se secó el sudor de la frente pues en verdad pensó que se iban a garrar a golpes.

_ Bueno, no se solo le seguí el juego, es todo_ Kyo sabía perfectamente porque lo había hecho y no tenía nada que ver con tocarle las narices a Iori, eso lo podía hacer sin involucrar a su hermana, sino más bien lo hacía por que pintaba que aquel verano sería muy poco placentero para Ayame, aunque quizás se equivocaba.

Ya era tarde Iori acababa de salir de la ducha, no solía usar pijama para dormir pero con su hermana en casa no le quedaba de otra, aunque no era cuestión de que durmiera totalmente vestido, salio vestido solo con un pantalón color negro, Ayame estaba tumbada en la cama jugando con el móvil.

_ Ya deja eso, te vas a lastimar los ojos_ Iori subió a la cama y se vio su móvil en el cual había un montón de mensajes de sus compañeros de banda, ya mañana los veria había sido un dia muy pesado.

_ Solo quiero despedirme de Karol, se fue a Korea y después ira a California_ dicho aquello se acercó a su hermano y tomo una foto para inmediatamente mandarla a su amiga, aquello le saco una sonrisa.

_ Ahora vas a presumirles que te quedaras acá, por favor dile que no le de esa foto a medio colegio, mi agente se infartara si sabe que andan fotos mías sin camisa.

_ Igual no le importa mucho una foto tuya, las que tengo con Athena-Sama esas sí que les darán envidia.

Iori soltó una carcajada puesto que no entendía por qué rayos todas las niñas andaban vueltas locas por ella, pues literal no les perdía nada, era como una niña de doce con la edad legal para cosas de una de veinte, pero obvio no le diría eso a su hermana por ahora le agradaba que estuviera más entretenida presumiendo que había pasado media tarde, con aquella idol, aunque esa media tarde él se la paso correteando por media cuidad. En esas estaba cuando la vio llevarse el móvil al oído en espera de que alguien contestara la línea, muy seguramente su madre, pero la voz que contesto fue masculina, y en ese instante se le detuvo el corazón pues la pequeña contesto con un meloso "Hola cariño, solo llamaba para desearte buenas noches" y haciendo ademan de mandar un beso colgó.

_ ¿Se puede saber a quién le llamaste?_ la pregunta fue tosca.

_ ¿Pues a quien va a ser?, a mi novio_ ante la respuesta de su hermana Iori soltó un suspiro y dándole un tirón en el pelo le quito el móvil de las manos.

_ Ya duérmete y deja de decir bobadas._ La niña le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y cubriéndose con las sabanas se dispuso a dormir. En verdad que se le había ocurrido una buena para fastidiarlo, sin poder evitarlo miro el historial del móvil, la última llamada tenía como nombre "Kyo-chan" por un momento estuvo tentado a marcar y ver a quien le había marcado en realidad, pero lo dejo de lado pues seguramente era cualquiero otra persona, solo eran niñerías de una mocosa, nada de que preocuparse, dejo el móvil en la mesita de noche y apago la luz.

En su departamento Kyo estaba la mar de intrigado, Yuki acababa de hacerle un numerito por aquella llamada, el decir que era una niña de doce años, hermana de Yagami no ayudo pues su novia no le creyó ni una palabra, pues aunque el mencionado enemigo de Kyo tuviera en realidad una hermana, porque tendría ella su número y por qué lo llamaría "cariño" a sabiendas que ambas familias se odiaban.

Hola soy Madaraki:

Iori tiene problemas para adecuar sus planes y estar con su hermana en el verano, pero Ayame tiene sus propios planes y como si el diablo estuviese de parte de la adolecente, encontrara un aliado que vendrá a complicar el verano de los guerreros del sol y la luna.

El próximo capítulo:

"Verano en familia"


	2. Chapter 2

"VERANO EN FAMILIA"

Iori estaba cansado como si fuese un año completo lidiando con la visita de su hermana, pero apenas si tenían dos días desde que comenzaran las vacaciones, estaban en un café esperando a su agente, la niña estaba garabateando en el mantel de papel pues Iori le había quitado el móvil después de que a la mañana siguiente del incidente con Kusanagia la niña volvió a llamar a su "novio" aquella broma lo tenía arto.

_ ¿A qué horas llegara ese agente tuyo?_ Ayame dio un bufido de fastidio.

_ No tardara, si quieres pedirte algo mientras tanto._ Iori miro el reloj, Shiro no estaba realmente retrasado, pero su hermana no era nada paciente.

_ Prometiste que hoy iríamos a nadar_ Ayame se puso a ver la carta pero sin mucho entusiasmo todo en el menú le parecía aburrido y poco apetecible.

_ Iremos más tarde, cuando terminemos el ensayo. Sabes que tengo presentación esta noche_ Iori saco la agenda para asegurarse de que no se olvidaba nada de los pendientes.

_ Ya, terminaremos tus cosas y no tendremos nada de tiempo para ir a nadar y de nuevo me mandaras al departamento con una película y tendré que pedir pizza para cenar porque no me dejan entrar a donde darás la presentación._ el día anterior fue más o menos lo que Ayame describía pue no pudo eludir ninguno de sus compromisos y si, los lugares en los que se presentaba ni de broma dejarían entrar a la niña, aquello le dio cierto golpe de culpa, pero en su defensa podía decir que no lo consultaron y era obvio que las actividades de una niña no estaban en sus planes.

_ Ya no me reproches, no puedo cancelar todo en mi itinerario solo…_ Iori se detuvo al no saber que decir.

_ Solo porque estoy yo acá, dilo de una buena vez y deja de hacer al tonto.

_ Aya, no me hables así y no es eso, entiende que si al menos me hubieran dicho hubiera reservado tiempo para ti, pero así no se puede._ el pelirrojo se pasó las manos por el rostro, en verdad que estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

_ Bueno dame el móvil, no me interesa saber lo que hablaras con tu agente, iré ver algunas revistas._ Iori miro con desconfianza a su hermana que le tendía la mano para pedir su móvil.

_ No te alejes y por lo que más quieras deja ese juego del novio imaginario, ya me tiene cansado_ El joven entrego el móvil a su hermana y una cartera por si acaso, la adolecente tomo ambas y se retiró casi corriendo, en esos dos días ya había notado que Ayame ya no era la niñita que se contentaba con unos cuantos caramelos y dibujos animados, sin embargo también se daba cuenta de que tenía una personalidad muy parecida a la suya, era muy independiente y resuelta, no se le cerraba el mundo y sobre todo el maldito carácter, seguro lo habrían heredado de su abuelo paterno, ya que la familia de su madre eran eran bastante pasivos, se requería bastante esfuerzo para hacerlos enfadar, algo que él jamás logro con su madre, por el otro lado su padre era más bien frio y muy poco externaba emociones, algo que le había hecho una verdadera leyenda como empresario pues así estuviese en medio de la crisis más grande en la historia empresarial siempre parecía tan frio que casi daba miedo, incluso la intoxicación por el fuego purpura parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

Kyo había tenido que salir de su departamento, los problemas con Yuki eran algo que odiaba, casi siempre tenía un modo de salir bien parado, pues siempre eran cosas bastante triviales, pero ahora estaba totalmente acorralado, la joven castaña no quería verlo y como los padres de ella había salido a ver a sus abuelos en Osaka y ella había dicho se quedaría con Kyo el opto por irse a casa de sus padres y dejar que su novia se calmase. No era que le agradara mucho estar en el hogar paterno, pero sus ventajas tenia pues le encantaba las atenciones que su madre le prodigaba aun y cuando su padre lo miraba ceñudo, pues al ser alguien tan tradicionalista consideraba que aquello solo lo haría un hombre débil, en ese momento sonó el móvil, y sin ver la pantalla contesto.

_ Hola, Kyo-Chan_ la voz al otro lado de la línea le extraño pues no la reconocía.

_ ¿Quién es?..._ en ese momento reacciono en quien estaba al otro lado de la línea_ Oye ¿Sabes que me has ocasionado problemas con tu broma del novio ficticio?

_ Vamos no seas así, además tu dijiste que si eras mi novio_ la voz de la niña sonaba divertida.

_ Solo era para seguirte el juego pero creo que ya se pasó, tu hermano y yo no nos llevamos nada bien y quiero un verano lo más tranquilo que se pueda, no me apetece una pelea con él.

_ No creo que tenga tiempo para pelear contigo, no tiene tiempo ni para estar conmigo, así que por que no vamos con Athena-sama a dar un paseo._ en ese momento Kyo entendió de qué iba aquella llamada.

_ Suena bien, pero Athena salió de gira y no regresara hasta antes del inicio de curso, y a todo esto, ¿De dónde sacaste mi numero?_ Kyo pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa puesto que no recordaba haberle dado el número, ni tampoco haber sacado su móvil del bolsillo.

_ Te lo diré si salimos a dar un paseo._ la voz de Ayame pareció decidida pues seguro pensaba tenia acorralado al joven Kusanagi.

_ No lo creo, digamos que tengo cosas que hacer en casa, ya será en otra ocasión._ Kyo ya necesitaba cortar la llamada en verdad le daba nervios que Yagami se apareciera acusándolo de meterse con su hermana.

_ Bueno, nos veremos después Kyo-chan.

Kyo colgó y no pudo evitar soltar una risa divertida, aquella niña era tan impredecible como el viento, un momento parecía tan peligrosa como su hermano y al siguiente era una lindura, por otro lado también le divertía pensar cómo se las estaría viendo su rival para lidiar con las ocurrencias de ella, aunque por lo que dijo Ayame seguro no la estaba pasando nada bien, eso de que el pelirrojo no tenía tiempo para estar con ella le daba algo de tristeza.

Pasaban ya de las 3:00pm y Iori estaba que no se la creía que lo hubiese hecho de nuevo, apenas si termino con Shiro, llamo a Ayame pues en el área de revistas no la encontró, la pequeña le contesto diciendo que no deseaba ir al ensayo y se había ido por su cuenta a Akihabra, ¿Con permiso de quién? Pues como siempre de ella misma, ya había pensado en llamar a sus compañeros y pedirles que lo excusaran del ensayo para poder pasar el rato con Ayame, pero tener que pedirles excusa para ir a buscar a Ayame que se había ido por su cuenta eso le estaba sacando canas verdes. No le gustaba tanto aquel distrito de la cuidad, en ese momento fue que se topó de frente con Kyo quien andaba junto con Shingo al parecer acababan de salir de una de las tantas galerías de videojuegos.

_ ¿Se ha perdido de nuevo?_ Shingo pregunto pues el pelirrojo se les quedo mirando con cara de pocas pulgas

_ ¿Es que acaso de nuevo se la han llevado? ¿O esta con su amiga idol?_ Yagami trataba de parecer tranquilo pues la verdad no le agradaba tener que hablar con ellos, aun menos que supieran que de nueva cuenta andaba buscando a su hermana.

_ No, ¿Si quieres te ayudamos a buscarla?_ Kyo ofreció aquello pero a vistas al pelirrojo le pareció una burla pues sin decir nada más dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar, lo vieron sacar el móvil y hacer una llamada, pero ni un minuto paso cuando con un semblante de profundo en fado volvió a guardarlo.

_ Creo que mejor nos vamos si la está buscando aquí, seguro que no tarda en ella dar con nosotros_ Kyo apuro a Shingo para tomar el tren de regreso, otra de las cosas que no le agradaban de estar con sus padres era que su padre odiaba que anduviera en motocicleta, tenía más que ver con que pensaba que solo los vándalos andaban en motocicleta pero que más podría esperar de él, si por su padre fuera seguirían en la era feudal, así que con tal de conservar la calma y la paz usaba su motocicleta lo menos posible.

Todo el camino de regreso Shingo no dejo de parlotear de que por fin había conseguido dominar aquella patada alta que usaba Kyo cosa que al castaño no le extrañaba tenia potencial para el combate, aunque de que consiguiera usar fuego, bueno eso era algo que duda completamente, ambos llegaron al portal de la casa donde el padre de Kyo estaba de pie con cara de estar esperando desde hacía horas.

_ Kyo… exijo una explicación_ El actual líder del clan Kusanagi parecía una de esas estatuas de los templos, Shingo al verlo se despidió rápidamente pues era evidente que aquello no iba para nada bueno. El joven Kusanagi no entendía que podría haber puesto a su padre tan serio puesto que no recordaba haber hecho algo malo últimamente, al menos no nada que ameritara darle cuentas a su padre, pero al entrar a la casa quedo como uno de esos personajes de anime con el alma escapando por su boca, la piel pálida y los ojos en blanco. Ayame estaba poniendo la mesa con un delantal puesto y la madre de Kyo junto con ella.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué hace la hija menor de los Yagami en mi casa esperando a "su novio"?_Kyo no podía reaccionar, en su mente solo podía pensar en cómo rayos se las había ingeniado esa niña para dar a su casa y lo que era peor que pasaría cuando apareciera su hermano._ Hijo no me molesta que llegue a pasar algo entre tú y alguna mujer de la familia Yagami, al fin de cuentas ella pasaría a ser parte de la familia Kusanagi, en cosas del corazón nadie puede mandar, pero quizás no entiendas el problema que representa que te enrolles con una niña de doce años.

Kyo por fin reacciono a las palabras de su padre quien comenzó a enumerar lo que pasaría y que no quería ni pensar en la humillación de tener que ir a dar la cara a su más antiguo y mortal enemigo, para evitar una deshonra, con cada palabra su padre iba subiendo de tono pues el solo hecho de tener que ir a ver la cara de Yagami y que tuviera que pedir disculpas por la estupidez de su hijo le hacía hervir la sangre.

_ Espera, solo espera y deja de hacer el cuento más terrorífico de lo que es, no tengo nada que ver con ella, de echo por ella tuve problemas con Yuki_ Kyo paro la letanía de su padre.

_ Pues cualquier mujer te haría un problema si vas correteando tras niñas de secundaria_ Saisyu le pego un grito a su hijo.

_ Pero que no tengo nada con ella, está haciendo un berrinche por no sé qué con su hermano, y a todo esto ¿Porque la dejaron entrar en primer lugar? _ Kyo dio en una punto clave, el líder del clan puso cara de poca gana antes de responder con un todo de reproche.

_ Porque tu madre la dejo entrar_ Aquello tenia cierto sentido, de ser por el seguro la habría sacado pero bueno su madre era una mujer muy dulce._ Le salió con esas y se quedó toda la tarde conviviendo con su "nueva nuera" y mira que parece que están muy a gusto juntas, ni te digo como me ha mirado cuando le recalque que esa niña es una Yagami.

En otras circunstancias aquello le habría echo gracias pero en verdad que en aquel momento no le hacía ni un mínimo, pues sabía que todo aquello iba para mal fue en ese entonces que su madre se acercó a ambos.

_ Me alegra que hayas llegado, porque no vas a asearte estamos preparando un bocadillo para antes de la cena._ Kyo no entendía como su madre podía estar tan tranquila cuando ambos él y su padre estaban hechos un manojo de nervios por la presencia de aquella niña.

_ Kyo-chan, bienvenido, dame tus cosas yo las guardo._ Ayame se acercó con aquella expresión de inocencia extendiendo las manos para tomar la chaqueta del joven Kusanagi.

_ Oye, se puede saber ¿Cómo es que diste con mi casa?_ La pregunta fue un poco tosca a lo que de inmediato Kyo sintió una mirada que pesaba sobre él.

_ Kusanagi Kyo, no seas descortés, discúlpate y entrégale tu chaqueta, debería darte vergüenza de hablarle así a una jovencita que solo está siendo amable contigo. _ La voz de Shisuka Kusanagi sonó severa, el joven castaño balbució una disculpa y le tendió su chaqueta a la pequeña pelirroja quien de inmediato fue al armario a guardarla.

_ Mamá, ¿Sabes que su hermano es Iori Yagami y que es el que siempre intenta matarme cada que me ve?_ Kyo dijo aquello como un mal chiste.

_ Pues deberías pensar en llevarte mejor con él, después de todo es tu cuñado._ Shisuka le guiño el ojo a su hijo, era obvio que solo le estaba siguiendo el juego a Ayame, al ver aquel gesto Kyo suspiro pues no le quedaba más.

Kyo y su padre pasaron del bocadillo pues en verdad ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo, de modo que fue hasta la hora de la cena que se sentaron los cuatro a la mesa, Kyo se la paso encerrado en la habitación afortunadamente la joven pelirroja no lo había ido a buscar. En ese momento en el pasillo escucho sonar un móvil, de inmediato se puso a buscar donde estaba, seguro seria Iori, aquello no le agradaría pero si alguien podía sacar a Ayame de ahí ese era Yagami.

_ Hola_ Kyo contesto un poco nervioso de que fuese a responder como la última vez.

_ Tú de nuevo, ¿Ahora donde se metieron?_ La voz de Iori era tranquila, quizás tenia tanto buscándola que el tener una respuesta ya era algo.

_ Bueno… esta en mi casa.

_ ¿Cómo que en tu casa? Kusanagi como le hayas echo algo a mi hermana te mato y créeme que no será como hasta ahora de verdad que te has metido en un buen problema._ Iori grito de tal modo aquella amenaza que el pobre castaño tuvo que alejarse el móvil del oído.

_ Oye deja de hacerte ideas y amenazarme, ella sola vino acá, ya estaba cuando yo llegue, y solo quiero que te la lleves de aquí._ Kyo trato de no gritarle de igual modo a su rival pues aquel intercambio no llegaría a nada.

_ Bien, como sea, voy para allá, aun estas en el departamento de Shibuya ¿cierto?_ Iori pregunto obviamente manteniendo la calma.

_ No, estoy en casa de mis padres… un momento ¿Cómo sabes que tengo el departamento en Shibuya?_ el joven se extrañó de que Iori tuviera aquel dato.

_ Es bueno saber dónde están tus enemigos, voy para allá._ tras esas palabras Iori colgó era obvio que sabía dónde estaba la casa de los padres de Kyo, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda era claro que la familia Yagami debía tener antepasados espías, y no solo Iori si no también Ayame lo tenían muy bien practicado, eso lo hacía sentir un poco nervioso.

El joven castaño esperaba que no tardara pero paso la cena y no había rastros de Iori, se sentía tentado a llamarlo pero no quiso parecer impaciente, ya bastante malo sería que se presentara a buscar a su hermana y era un hecho que a su padre como mínimo le daría un soponcio, casi podía escucharlo diciéndole la vergüenza de tener en su casa no solo a uno si no ambos hijos del clan rival. Por otro lado, le daba un poco de pena que tuviera que venir Iori a llevarse a su hermana pues evidentemente se la estaba pasando muy bien con su madre y obviamente su madre también, al no tener hijas no tenía con quien compartir ciertas cosas. Ya pasaban de las 9:30pm cuando apareció Iori, tal como pensó su padre tenía las emociones dibujadas en el rostro, aquello no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero las cosas estaban a punto de empeorar, cuando el joven pelirrojo entro a buscar a su hermana y esta se negó rotundamente a irse con él y comenzó la discusión entre ambos, cuando parecía que subiría de tono, la madre de Kyo intervino en favor de la pequeña Yagami, solo para ofrecer que se quedaran ambos a pasar el verano con la familia Kusanagi, quizás le había tomado demasiada simpatía, o quizás la señora Kusanagi estaba cobrando venganza por algún problema con su esposo pero aquello paso a dejar a todos con la boca abierta en un silencio sepulcral, el cual solo fue roto por el grito de alegría de Ayame.

_ Ni de broma, vámonos de aquí._ Yagami reacciono alzando la voz.

_ Pues vete tu yo me quedare con mamá Shisuka_ Ayame se abrazó a la cintura de la señora Kusanagi.

_ Ayame ya fue mucho de juegos no puedes quedarte, que mira en el predicamento en el que me pones._ Iori se cubrió los ojos pues sentía una jaqueca venir.

_ ¿Estas insinuando que podría correr peligro de quedarse aquí? Por lo que me pude dar cuenta ella llego aquí desde Harayuku, cruzo tres distritos ella sola para venir aquí, no creo que a sus padres les agrade saber que su hermano mayor no se hace cargo de su hermana.

_ Pero que… Mire Señora…_ Iori iba a comenzar decirle que no debía entrometerse en aquellos asunto familiares, pero con una mirada el pelirrojo paro en seco.

_ Serán rivales y lo que quieran, pero en mi casa son mis reglas y si no vas a quedarte muchacho, entonces hablaremos después cuando te hagas responsable de tu hermana y puedas cuidarla y prestarle atención, buenas noches._ Y con esas simples palabras quedo zanjado el asunto la señora Shisuka le paso el brazo por los hombros a Ayame y se la llevo dejando a los tres varones en total silencio.

_ Bueno creo que contra una madre nadie puede, ¿Qué piensan hacer entonces? Yo no me podre en pie de guerra contra tu madre._ El padre de Kyo les dejo claro que no iba a interceder, los años de matrimonio le habían enseñado que en el hogar si una mujer no está feliz y en paz nadie más lo estará.

_ Pues no queda de otra, ¿Vendrás después a ver a Ayame?_ Kyo pregunto un poco dudoso.

_ ¿Crees que voy a dejarla aquí contigo? Eres un depravado Kusanagi_ aquel comentario era obviamente para fastidiarle, así comenzaba aquel verano que no presagiaba nada de tranquilidad ahora los rivales tendrían que estar bajo el mismo techo.

Eran pasadas de las dos de la madrugada, Ayame se había quedado en el cuarto de visitas mientras que Kyo y Iori compartían la habitación que hasta hacia poco había sido de Kyo cuando vivía con sus padres, ninguno de los dos podía dormir, el castaño sentía que en cuanto cerrara los ojos el joven de las llamas purpuras lo iba a asesinar y por su parte el no podía hacer nada la verdad no quería ser blanco de alguna llamada de atención por parte de su madre, cosa un poco ridícula pero en verdad le tenía un respeto inmenso a su madre, en esas estaba cavilando cuando del otro lado de la habitación pudo ver un suave destello purpura, y como accionado por un resorte se incorporó en el futón con el puño preparado.

_ Cálmate, no pienso matarte en casa de tu familia, aunque no creas también se respetar._ Iori contesto con un suave murmullo.

_ ¿No se supone que entre más uses esa cosa más daño te hace? Tengo entendido que es toxico_ Kyo miraba como el pelirrojo jugueteaba con la llama en su mano.

_ Entendiste bien, lo es y bastante… de todos modos no moriré antes de matarte a ti._ aquella respuesta era típica del pelirrojo, aunque en verdad que le impresionaba que manejara tan a la ligera aquel tema.

_ Podrías al menos no amenazarme de muerte mientras estés aquí, ya bastante malo es que tengamos que convivir por la terquedad de tu hermana._ al escuchar las palabras de Kyo, Iori se sentó en el futón y clavo la mirada en el moreno.

_ Yo te dejo de amenazar pero tu deja de tomarle tanta familiaridad a mi hermana, y acostúmbrate a sus berrinches, es bastante mimada._ la respuesta fue seca, pero aquel comentario de que Ayame era una niña mimada parecía fuera de lugar, incluso la expresión del mismo Iori parecía que no le convencía aquello, el describir a Ayame como una niña mimada no quedaba del todo, algo de lo que Kyo se daba cuenta.

_ Pues más que mimada parece más bien solitaria... _ Kyo estaba a punto de agregar que era muy parecida a su hermano pero decidió callar, conocía tanto a Iori como un ave el fondo del océano.

_ No tiene con quien jugar, quizás mis padres pudieron haberle dado un hermano.

_ Yagami, tu eres su hermano, digo yo soy hijo único pero no me falto con quien pasar un verano…_ Kyo cayo pues noto algo en el semblante de su interlocutor.

_ Tu familia es más simple que la mía, tu padre cuida del clan, el mío es un empresario de renombre, tu madre es una ama de casa, la mía una diseñadora de alta costura, tú vas a un instituto de nivel medio, mi hermana al colegio más exclusivo de la cuidad, están en diferente nivel._ El comentario de Yagami parecía cargado de veneno.

_ Pues perdona por no tener una familia de alta sociedad como la tuya, Yagami.

_ Eres imbécil en verdad, nada tiene que ver el nivel social y ya deja dormir, no sé qué idiotez se le vaya a ocurrir a Ayame mañana y no quiero que me tome por sorpresa de nuevo._ Iori le dio la espalda a un extrañado Kyo que no entendió a que se refería con aquello, como no fuese un insulto a la familia Kusanagi.

Kyo despertó cerca de las 9:00am al mirar a su alrededor encontró el futón en el que había dormido Iori perfectamente doblado, seguro se habría despertado con el sol, después de asearse bajo a la cocina, Ayame y su madre estaban preparando el desayuno.

_ Bueno días_ el joven saludo a ambas quienes le respondieron de igual modo._ ¿Dónde está papá? No suele perderse un desayuno.

_ Lo siento, ha salido a primera hora, el señor Sazasaki le ha llamado y salió de inmediato._ Al escuchar aquella respuesta no pudo evitar torcer el gesto, se había escapado con aquella excusa.

_ ¿Y Yagami? _ pregunto sin muchas ganas.

_ Aquí estoy, no soy tan enana para que no me veas Kyo-chan_ Ayame contestó levantando la mano pero su sonrisa delataba aquella broma.

_ Me refería al otro Yagami.

_ Se fue temprano, seguro a entrenar, ni cuando sale de noche perdona el entrenamiento de la mañana siguiente._ La niña bajo del banquillo sobre el que estaba parada preparando los panqueques.

_ No fui a entrenar, necesitas cambiarte de ropa no puedes quedarte con eso todo el día._ Yagami apareció a espaldas de Kyo con una mochila, evidentemente eran las cosas de Ayame.

_ Si, siéntate el desayuno está casi listo, quieres café ¿verdad?_ la niña saco una taza para servirle a su hermano.

_ No, ya he comido algo de camino.

_ Que grosero… bueno al menos tomate el café y nos acompañas.

_ No quiero café.

_ Pero es solo para que desayunemos juntos._ Ayame ya había servido el café y puesto la taza en la mesa y tomo a su hermano por la muñeca para que tomara asiento.

_ Ya te dije que no_ Iori se soltó de un tirón dejando claro que no se sentaría a la mesa.

_ Yagami, solo es que desayunes con ella, no tienes que ponerte antipático, me voy debo… debo dejar la motocicleta al taller si es que quiero que esté lista hoy._ Kyo dijo aquella mentira para desaparecer y que Yagami se quedara con su hermana sin su presencia.

_ ¿Porque tienes siempre que arruinar las cosas? Ayame le lanzo la taza de café encima a Iori y se fue de la cocina. Ambos Iori y Kyo se quedaron de una pieza ante aquel desplante y un momento después la mirada de ambos paso a Shisuka, ambos esperaban algún tipo de sermón, pero por el contrario, tomo un paño y limpio el café del pecho de Yagami, como cualquier madre lo haría.

_ Deberían dejarla calmarse, tiene una idea de lo que debería ser un verano para ella, quizás podrían esforzarse un poco… te traeré una camisa limpia antes de que la mancha se quede._ La mujer se fue no sin antes echar una mirada al suelo como pensando en que debería limpiarlo pronto.

_ No tenías por qué ser tan tosco, si te molesta mi presencia solo debías espera a que me fuera._ Kyo no quería parecer entrometido, pero en verdad aquello era incómodo, salió de la cocina y vio a su madre buscando en un cajón algo que prestarle a Iori, obviamente después iría a dar a los cajones de él, la ropa de su padre era bastante anticuada. Cuando llego a la entrada vio a Ayame sentada sobre su motocicleta, aquello no pintaba nada bien.

_ ¿Espero que no quieras que te lleve conmigo?_ Kyo enarco una ceja en espera de la respuesta.

_ Dijiste que la llevarías al taller, además a mi hermano no le gustan las motocicletas y nunca he montado en una._ Ayame parecía que ya no estaba molesta o lo disimulaba muy bien.

_ Sabes después de lo del desayuno si te llevo conmigo no creo sea buena idea…

_ Vamos, igual se quedara como media hora ahí pensando en lo que paso para cuando regresemos seguro que seguirá ahí.

_ ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerlo enfadar? Podrá ser tu hermano pero no tiene buen carácter.

_ Ya cállate de una buena vez y si te la vas a llevar solo cuídala.

Yagami parecía que los había escuchado desde que comenzaron a hablar, no tenía cara de estar de acuerdo pero por alguna extraña razón le estaba dando permiso a Kyo de que se llevase consigo a Ayame.

_ Bueno creo que me equivoque no tiene tan mal carácter._ Kyo le sonrió a la niña.

_ ¿Qué vas a seguir criticándome? Ya lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión, y dejen de hablar de mí como si fuese un chisme de lavandería.

Al poco ambos iban de por la calle, en realidad la motocicleta no requería nada, ni siquiera Kyo se tragó aquella mentira, así que decidió solo dar la vuelta pero al poco ya estaban en el parque de Yoyogi, aparco la motocicleta y fueron a buscar algo en que entretenerse, Ayame fue quien de inmediato se quedó entretenida viendo a los perros que paseaban por el parque.

_ Una vez yo tuve un perro pero mi primo se encariño con él y el perro con mi primo, después se unían para fastidiarme y mi padre le regalo el perro para que dejara de comerse las plantas del jardín._ El joven conto aquello para comenzar una conversación.

_ A mi mama no le gustan, pero Iori tenía uno… pero creo que sin querer lo quemo, desde entonces no quiere mascotas.

_ Eso suena aterrador, pero dime ¿Por qué te enfadas tanto con él? Digo el me detesta y gracia no le hace que tenga que quedarse en casa._ Kyo trataba de averiguar cómo hacer que Ayame se llevase bien con Iori y así poder zafarse de ese embrollo.

_ Por qué siempre hace lo mismo, habla como si nada le importara, ni siquiera se molesta en ir a casa a verme… mamá y papá nunca están así que no es raro que le importen poco.

_ Bueno algo que si le interesa y mucho es arrancarme la cabeza, aunque creo que quizás sea algo más por lo que es así._ El joven trataba de entender un poco a Ayame pero en verdad que no le cabía en la cabeza, que el pelirrojo era tan frio aun con su hermana, pues el mismo recordaba cuando niño le preguntaba a su madre cuando podría tener un hermano o hermana, al final nunca llego y no porque sus padres no quisieran más hijos si no por que las cosas no se dieron.

_ ¿Y por qué peleas tanto con mi hermano? La verdad no le veo sentido la novia que tu antepasado le robo al nuestro ya está muerta y comida por las lombrices._ Kyo soltó una carcajada aquel cuento del odio entre ambos clanes lo sabía de memoria pero escuchar aquello le causo mucha gracia.

_ No es por eso, la verdad no me importa mucho ese odio, la verdad si no fuera tan arrogante quizás hasta intentaría entablar amistad con Yagami pero tú sabes cómo es, pero de que nos hemos tocado las narices uno al otro por varios motivos bueno eso aumenta que no sea mi persona favorita, pero igual no me importaría si dejáramos de lado ese odio para solo cada quien vivir tranquilos.

_ Pero si él te mata se acaba la maldita llama.

_ ¿Maldita llama?... Querrás decir la maldición de la llama, bueno solo es un suponer la verdad no creo que con eso se termine la maldición, digamos que el asunto es complejo.

_ Mejor dile la verdad a la nena, que su hermano esta maldito por la sangre de Orochi y que igual en cualquier momento puede volverse un asesino desquiciado. _ Aquella voz sonó burlona rompiendo aquella atmosfera de tranquilidad, al volverse Kyo se topó con la sonrisa se Yashiro.

_ ¿Tu que diantres dices? Nadie se vuelve loco por cuentos, deja de decir idioteces._ Aquello le cayó muy mal a Kyo en verdad no sabía que tanto era lo que conocía Ayame sobre la condición de Iori o si es que acaso tenía tal como decía acerca de la traición que enemisto a los clanes, lo veía como un sin sentido del pasado, pero lo que tenía claro era que aquel tema no era para ponerlo en la mente de ella.

_ Que noble de tu parte, hasta para con tus enemigos, pero no hay que engañar a los niños, piensa en lo difícil que será para ella cuando su hermanito descuartice a su familia durante el disturbio de sangre.

_ Nanakase, a ti nadie te pidió opinión y si no quieres salir quemado lo mejor es que mantengas la boca cerrada._ en ese momento Ayame se sujetó a la mano de Kyo aquello indicaba que no le gradaba aquello y que era el momento de irse, el castaño se fue sintiendo como el calor en sus manos aumentaba, en verdad aquel comentario por parte de Yashiro le fastidio por completo, durante el camino trato de calmarse pero no podía evitar pensar en que en cuanto Iori viera a Ayame se daría cuenta de que aquel paseo no había salido del todo bien.

_ Kyo-chan, ¿Aun eres mi novio?_ Ayame pregunto cuando se quitó el casco.

_ Este… Bueno…_ Kyo pensó que ya se le habría olvidado aquello, no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues por un lado le parecía tierno más viniendo de una niña, pero por otro lado volvía a quedar en medio de un buen lio.

_ ¿Vas a contestar o te vas a quedar ahí con cara de estúpido?_ Iori pareció en la puerta de la casa, aquello sorprendió mucho a Kyo pues no se esperaba encontrarlo aun en la casa. _ Aya, se un poco más inteligente y no te emparejes con idiotas.

_ Deja de molestar a mi novio_ Ayame se fue a comenzar a discutir con Iori quien obviamente le picaba la paciencia a la niña al decirle que mejor estaría si se hacía novia de un vagabundo.

_ Bien venido cariño_ La madre de Kyo se acercó, al parecer había estado en el jardín cuidando de sus plantas._ Se ha ido después que ustedes pero regreso con un par de cosas, creo que tendremos un verano muy divertido en la casa, que lastima que tu padre se haya ido con el señor Sakazaki

Kyo no hubiera dicho que eso, quizás la única ventaja era precisamente esa, que su padre no estaría ahí para ver a los hermanos Yagami en su casa.

Hola soy Madaraki.

Gracias a la Madre de Kyo ahora Iori y Kyo se ven obligados a verse las caras diariamente y las actividades del verano comenzaran, pero Yashiro parece tener otros planes y algunos amigos harán su aparición para disfrutar de tan extraño acontecimiento.

El próximo capítulo:

"Excursión hacia el desastre"


	3. Chapter 3

"EXCURSION AL DESASTRE"

Ya era una semana que Iori y Kyo se veían forzados a convivir, el pelirrojo se escapaba cada que tenía compromisos ineludibles, pero por lo general estaba con su hermana, en verdad a Kyo estaba impresionado de que su madre hubiera conseguido aquella proeza, Shingo había aparecido uno de esos días y casi sentía que se había vuelto loco o algo parecido pues no se creía que de verdad ambos estuvieran bajo el mismo techo sin matarse. Por otro lado Ayame no parecía para nada la niña mimada que decía Iori, pues estaba feliz de ayudar a la madre de Kyo con los quehaceres de la casa, por otro lado su madre había estado dándoles indirectas a los dos jóvenes de que deberían planear algún paseo pues no era sano que pasaran todo el verano encerrados, algo que no entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo pues fuera de las cordialidades que intentaban tener no se dirigían la palabra, aquella noche Kyo decidió dar el primer paso.

_ Yagami, estaba pensando ir a Fishimi Inari, sería algo así como una excursión._ Kyo espero alguna respuesta pero al parecer el pelirrojo lo estaba ignorando.

_ Eso está en Kyoto sabes… me imagino que quieres llevar a Aya contigo, ¿Cierto?_ Iori se incorporó y clavo la vista en Kyo_ Si quieres ir a ese lugar mejor llévala a Aokigahara.

_ Entonces opina, tú eres su hermano, seguro se conoce Akihabara y Shibuya de pies a cabeza.

_ ¿Que si lo conoce? Parece que nació ahí… Ya pensare algo pero no quiero tenerte molestando. _ Al escuchar las palabras de Iori, Kyo dio por sentado que el pelirrojo no quería tenerlo en aquella excursión aun y cuando había sido su idea dar pie a aquel paseo. El castaño pensó en decirle algo más pero prefirió no seguir, si Yagami decidía irse con su hermana de paseo quizás después no volverían.

A la mañana siguiente Kyo fue despertado con un brusco puntapié, apenas si abrió los ojos vio a Iori con cara de muy pocas pulgas.

_ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me pateas?_ Kyo se puso de pie y con todas las ganas de regresarle aquel puntapié.

_ Porque eres un idiota, Aya estaba despierta y te escucho y ahora ella ha tomado por su propia cuenta planear el paseíto, alístate nos vamos en media hora._ Kyo se quedó de una pieza, no podía creer la velocidad con la que la adolecente había planeado las cosas de la noche a la mañana literalmente, bajo y vio a su madre y a Ayame preparando bocadillos, les pregunto a donde se suponía que irían.

_ Iremos a "DOMO" le he dicho a Iori que vayamos desde hace mucho pero siempre está ocupado.

_ ¿DOMO? ¿Qué no es ese muñeco en forma de pastel?_ Kyo se rasco la cabeza pues solo ese personaje se le venía a la mente.

_ Usa la cabeza que de algo la tienes, se refiere al Mega Domo Tokyo._ Iori le paso por un lado y puso una mochila en la una silla.

_ ¿Qué no es ese lugar donde hasta en invierno puedes nadar como si fuera una playa?

Aquel era un lugar genial lo había construido hacía tiempo tenía varias áreas en las cuales se podía esquiar, nadar y demás y todo en cualquier época del año, en alguna ocasión recordaba haber ido con Yuki pero en verdad se sintió un poco tonto al no haberlo pensado antes. Para las 10:00am los tres estaban de camino, la madre de Kyo no los acompaño ya que tenía algunos asuntos que atender por lo que solo serían ellos cuatro, pues Ayame se tomó la libertad de invitar a Shingo, cosa que el joven no desaprovecho la oportunidad puesto que como él decía quizás nunca en la vida volvería a ver aquella escena de Iori y Kyo juntos, al llegar a su destino, el lugar estaba bastante concurrido, todos fueron a cambiarse de ropa con excepción de Iori quien dijo no tenia deseos de entrar al agua, pero después de 15 minutos Ayame no regresaba de los vestidores, un pequeño predicamento puesto que no había ninguna mujer con ellos que fuese a buscarla, afortunadamente para los presentes cuando estaban pensando en que hacer apareció la pequeña, que para disgusto de su hermano usaba un traje de dos piezas.

_ ¿Y se puede saber a dónde crees que vas con eso?_ Yagami tenía el semblante de enfado y hablaba conteniendo un grito.

_ Mamá me lo compro para el verano, está lindo ¿Te gusta Kyo?_ Ayame se dio una vuelta y Iori le lanzo una mirada asesina como diciéndole a Kyo que quitara los ojos de su hermana y que si se atrevía a contestar se diera por muerto en ese instante.

_ Pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es… ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué no se supone que ustedes se odian?_ Un joven rubio de cabello largo se acercó al grupo y con cara de extrañeza señalo a los dos guerreros de fuego.

_ Benimaru, este… digamos que las dimensiones se torcieron y ahora estamos en presencia de este fenómeno cósmico._ Shingo contesto pues seguía con la broma de que aquello debía ser obra de algún fenómeno incomprensible para la humanidad.

_ Que interesante, Aya, que gusto verte ya eres toda una damita y ese traje te luce en verdad.

_ Espera, ¿Ustedes se conocen?_ Iori pregunto con una cara de total extrañeza de que el compañero de Kyo le hablara con tanta familiaridad a su hermana.

_ El modeló en la pasarela de mamá hace como dos años en la colección completa y en algunas de temporada y lo quiere también para la nueva colección de invierno… Pero como nunca vas a vernos pues obvio que no sabes nada._ Ayame le reprochó a su hermano aquella falta de cercanía a lo que el pelirrojo mascullo algo que nadie comprendió.

_ Es verdad, dijiste que tu madre es diseñadora._ Kyo recordó aquella conversación con el pelirrojo_ Pero no sabía que tu tenías tratos con la familia Yagami.

_ Desde hace tiempo, Mia Yagami es muy reconocida, aunque muy seguramente pronto podre tener a esta jovencita como compañera de pasarela si su madre decide incluirla_ Benimaru le guiño el ojo a la pequeña, gesto que incomodo a Iori quien sin disimularlo alejo a Ayame del rubio.

_ ¿Y que te trae por aquí? No sueles frecuentar este tipo de lugares._ Shingo se involucró en la conversación puesto que comenzaba a sentirse un poco aislado.

_ No, no son mi fuerte pero los Bogard nos invitaron así que aprovechamos para pasar un rato agradable, digo no creo que podamos ir todos a la soleada California.

_ ¿Quieres decir que Terry y Andy Bogar están aquí?_ Ayame se acercó de nuevo al escuchar el apellido de los hermanos.

_ Si, también están Joe, May y sus amigas, no dudo que en un rato más lleguen Ryo y Robert._

_ Me encantaría conocerlos, Siempre que papá los ha invitado nunca se presentan, pero no sé por qué siempre parece hacerle mucha gracia que no aparezcan.

_ Aya, ¿Cómo es eso que en casa se presenta media lista de participantes del KOF? A este paso me vas a decir que también el imbécil de Rugal ha estado ahí._ Iori se cruzó de brazos en espera de lo que dijera su hermana.

_ El no, pero su hijo va muy seguido, además es muy apuesto y amable, ¿Crees que si no me caso con Kyo papá quiera que me case con él?

_ ¿PERO QUE IDIOTECES DICES? NI TE CASARAS CON EL TIPO ESE NI MENOS CON EL IMBESIL DE KUSANAGI_ Iori soltó semejante grito que se pudo escuchar en casi todo el domo, era obvio que Ayame lo hacía aposta de molestar a su hermano, Benimaru quien prefería no darle importancia a los desplantes del pelirrojo los invito a unírseles, fue la pequeña quien aceptó la invitación por todos, y no fue extraño que se sorprendieran al ver llegar a Kyo y a Iori juntos, pero tras una explicación a media voz por parte de Kyo para con los hermanos Bogard quedo claro que aquello solo era una treta muy bien montada por parte de la adolecente.

May se juntó con Ayame, ya que en verdad de inmediato hicieron buenas migas, Yuri por su parte se sentía un poco fuera de lugar pues era la única que no usaba un bikini, fue ahí que por parte de la menor de los Sakazaki que Kyo se enteró que fue su padre quien pidió ayuda a al padre de ella, según la joven el Señor Kusanagi prefería alejarse pues si permanecía demasiado tiempo viendo a aquel joven pelirrojo seguro lo asesinaría a media anoche, algo que haría enfurecer a su esposa puesto que la mujer pensaba que era más importante la paz familiar que una venganza, además de que también estaba la joven en casa y el asesinato de su hermano no sería más que un nuevo comienzo para el odio de ambas familias, ya tendrían tiempo el resto del año para buscar despedazarse.

_ Vaya que se las ha hecho buena, pero era de esperarse, alguien debía haber heredado el ingenio y la astucia de la familia, ya para el combate estas tu Yagami._ Joe parecía muy divertido con aquello, pues en verdad que le hacía gracia que dos de los peleadores que habían llegado a la final de los últimos torneos se vieran ahora acorralados por las trastadas de una adolecente.

_ Claro, o crees que yo tengo tiempo de estar ocupándome de esos engorres de la familia, cuando llegue el momento ten por seguro que será Aya quien tome las riendas ya sea de la compañía o del imperio de modas, si no es que de ambas._ Yagami le respondió.

_ Claro que no, tú eres como Terry, claro que tú te ocupas de matar a Kyo y mi hermano de vagar por todo el mundo como un vagabundo._ Andy soltó aquel chiste que todos tomaron a gracia pues las risas no se hicieron esperar.

_ Bueno y a todo esto, ¿No ha venido tu novia? O es que acaso se ha ido a pasar el verano sin ti Kyo_ Terry señalo aquel detalle.

_ Bueno… la verdad es que Ayame también se ha encargado de eso._ Kyo puso cara de no saber exactamente como continuar aquella explicación.

_ Ahora por los caprichos de mi hermana soy cuñado de este idiota, solo espero que pronto se le pase, no quiero ni pensar que se le queden tan pésimos gustos a mi hermana._ Iori termino lo que Kyo no pudo explicar pero era obvio que no le incomodaba decirlo pues se llevaba de encuentro al moreno con el comentario. Todos se quedaron medio en shock, pues pensar en que por cualquier razón ese par estuviesen emparentados políticamente era una idea inconcebible, aunque fuese por broma de una niña.

_ Entonces…_ Andy trataba de digerir las palabras de Iori

_ Entonces, resulto que Ayame se declaró como novia de Kyo y se las ingenió para que Yuki se enfadara con él._ Shingo respondió al a duda de Andy quien tras pensarlo un momento soltó a reír junto con su hermano.

_ Bueno ya ¿van a burlarse todo el día de mi desgracia o qué?_ Kyo enarco las cejas pues Iori le sonrió con lo que parecía cierta burla.

_Está bien, pero ya hablando enserio si yo fuera ustedes me preocuparía, la verdad en cuanto tu padre se entere de en donde están sus hijos se pondrá furioso, no es un secreto que los Yagami tienen como una joya muy preciada a su hija menor, ya se habla mucho acerca de con quién van a comprometerla. Más aun después de…

_ Bogard, son solo habladurías, nadie va a comprometer a Aya, y eso es todo, mi padre tiene muchos buitres buscando como subírsele a las espaldas y el casar a los hijos solo es una artimaña en la cual no caerá._ Iori dejo zanjado el asunto de un modo un tanto brusco, pero a Kyo le llamo mucho la atención que el pelirrojo corto a Terry antes de que mencionara algo que había pasado, sentía que algo más serio que un par de padres enfurecidos por que sus hijos pasaran el verano en casa de un rival, estaba pasando en la familia Yagami, al parecer todos sabían algo puesto que pronto dejaron de lado los temas relacionados con los Yagami.

Pero pronto el blanco de los ataques fue el mismo Yagami ya que May y las demás aprovechaban cada dos por tres el insinuar que la pequeña pelirroja hacia una hermosa pareja con Kyo o en su defecto con el aprendiz de este cosa que causaba bastante molestia a Iori quien no podía disimular su mal genio así como el soltar alguno que otro insulto a media voz para con las chicas. Pero de pronto un chico de cabello castaño se acercó a Ayame lo que desato nuevos comentarios, Iori estaba por contestar con algún sarcasmo hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era aquel chico, de inmediato se puso en pie y tomando a su hermana por la muñeca y la arrastro con el hasta donde estaban los demás, aquel chico era Chris.

_ ¿pero qué te pasa? _ Ayame se froto la muñeca pues en verdad su hermano le había tirado con demasiada fuerza.

_ Vamos, solo era Chris, preocúpate cuando Nanakase aparezca._ Kyo trato de calmar a Iori pero entendía que después del comentario que le había hecho cuando llevo a Ayame al parque seguro no querían que se topara de nuevo con él.

_ Si ese mocoso esta acá, seguro no anda lejos.

_ Me conoces bastante bien Yagami._ el albino se apareció a espaldas de Iori con una sonrisa que más bien parecía maligna.

_ Vaya no mentiste cuando dijiste que era una niña bastante linda Yashiro, ¿Cómo te llamas nena?_ Shermie se acercó a saludar a Ayame quien agito la cabeza en una infantil señal de negativa._ Vamos que no muerdo.

_ No me gusta hablar con zorras como tu_ A la joven francesa se le fue la mandíbula al suelo al escuchar aquello.

_ Pero que grosera, ¿Sabes con quien estás hablando?

_ Si con una zorra cualquiera que se la pasa desnuda por todos lados_ Ayame le volvió a contestar con tono retador a Shermie.

_ Basta cariño, mejor deja de ponerte con una niña porque si los caballeros no te ponen un alto créeme que habremos damas que si lo haremos_ May se adelantó a parar a aquella pelea, pues era obvio que Iori estaba irritándose y aquello no terminaría bien. Shermie torció el gesto en señal de enfado pues sabia no estaba bien parada al ponerse con ellas.

_ Vamos que venimos a divertirnos, ¿Por qué no vamos a pasar un buen rato y nadamos un poco?_ Yashiro le quitó importancia al disgusto de su compañera extendiendo la invitación.

_ Creo que no, pero gracias, ya será después._ Andy contesto cortando al albino por lo sano, este por su parte solo asintió y con una amplia sonrisa se despidió.

Nadie más quiso tocar el tema pues todos coincidían, aunque nadie lo dijo, que algo se traían entre manos, así solo fuera poner de mal genio al pelirrojo, pasaron un muy buen rato y después de mucha insistencia por parte de Ayame y las miradas de presión por parte de las chicas presentes Iori acepto cambiarse e ir a nadar con su hermana, algo que agrado a las jóvenes e incómodo un poco a un par de los presentes, Andy por que May se quedó embobada al ver al pelirrojo en traje de baño y Ryo y Robert quienes llegaron poco después de que Yashiro se esfumara, uno por las miradas de su hermana y el otro por sentirse un poco amenazado por el guerrero del fuego purpura ante la joven Sakazaki, pero algo si tenían todos muy claro, y era que el temible Yagami, parecía ser alguien totalmente diferente con su hermana ya que su expresión a pesar de seguir siendo fría y dura se dulcificaba al estar con ella.

Al salir del Domo y muy a pesar de Ayame emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa, Shingo se unió a los demás quienes irían por unas bebidas y quizás a bailar, de regreso Ayame no parecía muy cansada pues le insistía a su hermano que pasaran un rato por el karaoke, pero en vista que ni uno ni otro les agradaría cantar pues era una negativa en conjunto, fue al cruzar por una bocacalle para llegar más pronto a la estacion del tren que un impacto casi le da en la espalda a Ayame quien iba caminando hacia atrás mientras seguía insistiendo, Iori esquivo aquel ataque de un salto sosteniendo a Ayame en sus brazos, Kyo solo se hizo a un lado para evitar el impacto, ninguno de los dos ocupaba ver el rostro de quien había echo aquello, era algo evidente.

_ ¿Qué demonios quieres Nanakase?_ Iori puso a Ayame a su espalda y preparo su guardia.

_ Nada, solo romperte un par de huesos y no se quizás hacerte pasar un muy mal rato y mira que ahora que me entero que tienes una linda hermanita las cosas se pueden poner muy divertidas._ Yashiro sonreía de oreja a oreja.

_ Pues no es tan linda que digamos más bien es bastante corriente._ Shermie estaba con él al parecer lo que Ayame le había dicho le había calado enserio.

_ Pues piénsatelo mejor Nanakase, ¿crees que puedas con los dos?_ Kyo se acercó pues en verdad aunque no le agradara no dejaría a Yagami pelear solo, pues con su hermana seguro que no podría hacerlo del todo y al parecer el pelirrojo estaba más que consiente de ello pues fuera de un gesto con los ojos no objeto nada más.

_ Que simpáticos ahora son buenos amigos. _ Yashiro se lanzó para pelear contra ambos mientras Shermie se hizo a un lado, era obvio que no tenía la mínima intensión de pelear con ninguno de los guerreros de fuego. En verdad que Nanakase había mejorado desde la última vez que lo habían visto en el torneo, pero no podían decir que superaba a ambos peleadores, lo que tampoco era que les pusiera las cosas fáciles a los dos rivales, pues sus técnicas en verdad que se contraponían y era difícil atacar a su oponente sin estorbarle al otro, pero en un momento en el que Yashiro logro atrapar a Iori por el cuello una llama purpura lo ataco por la espalda, justo cuando Kyo estaba por lanzar un ataque, el albino soltó a su oponente al sentir el impacto que lo hizo arrodillarse, al volver la vista los tres se encontraron con Chris que sujetaba a Ayame de la mano y tenía una mirada de sorpresa y confusión, Kyo de inmediato reacciono llamando a Iori quien entendió el mensaje, era el momento para retirarse, jalo a su hermana y emprendieron la huida.

El lugar más cercano era el departamento de Iori, de modo que se dirigieron ahí puesto que el trayecto a casa de los padres de Kyo era demasiado largo y seguro si se lo proponían los podrían interceptar y quizás no correrían con la misma suerte. Al llegar el portero entrego la correspondencia a Iori y lo puso al tanto de quien había llamado o ido a buscarlo, el pelirrojo agradeció y pidió que si cualquiera lo buscaba dijera que no había regresado a casa, Kyo se quedó bastante sorprendido al subir al departamento, obviamente más espacioso que el suyo, pero pensó que no debía extrañarle, después de saberlo hijo de una familia tan bien posicionada era seguro que no vivirá en cualquier lugar.

_ Buena la ha hecho ese niño, aunque no sé por qué se le ocurriría atacar, Nanakase podía solo._ Iori se dejó caer en un sofá, tratando de relajarse pues en verdad que le había crispado los nervios.

_ Bueno quizás solo vio la oportunidad, no parece ser bueno para las emboscadas, pero dime ¿Qué hacía contigo? _ Kyo voleo a ver a Ayame en espera de respuesta.

_ ¿No me digas que intentaba que te fueras con él? Seguro Nanakase se lo ordeno.

_ No, solo me dijo que me alejara por que podía ser peligroso… _ La adolecente se sujetó de una silla cercana al sentir que se le nublaba la vista.

_ ¿Qué te pasa? tragaste demasiada agua y ahora te sientes mal de seguro._ Iori dejo de lado el tema de la pelea con Nanakase para llevar a su hermana a la habitación, al poco regreso y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar un par de bebidas, le arrojo una a Kyo quien le agradeció, en verdad que era extraño que después de tanto ya no se sintiera aquella atmosfera tan hostil entre ellos, aunque era obvio que había un cierto dejo de incomodidad amortiguada la cual en cuanto aquel verano terminara las cosas volverían a ser como antes.

_ ¿Por qué le interesa tanto a Nanakase romperte los huesos?_ Kyo por fin rompió el silencio.

_ Porque mi banda le hace sombra a la suya, digamos que no necesito meter a una mujer medio desnuda para llamar la atención._ Iori dio aquella breve explicación.

_ Ya, pero creo que ya está por demás meterse con tu hermana, quizás Chris no sea del tipo que le haría daño a alguien por simple venganza, pero aquello que dijo Nanakase, ¿En verdad esta tan loco?  
por toda respuesta Iori se encogió de hombros pero era evidente que no pensaba averiguar hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar el albino para tocarle las narices.

_ Deberías llamar a tu madre y decirle que nos quedaremos acá, terminara preocupándose.

_ ¿De cuando acá te preocupa que mi madre se preocupe?_ Kyo enarco la ceja pues aquello le había tomado por sorpresa.

_ Desde que mi hermana esta tan apegada a ella y me obligan a pasar el verano contigo, mejor hazlo ya me imagino la reprimenda que nos podrá si se hace tarde y no se entra._ Iori apuro a al moreno señalándole en donde estaba el teléfono.

_ Bueno ya está dice que si no llegamos al desayuno que ella ira con unas amigas para almorzar, aunque… ¿piensas regresar con mis padres?_ Kyo pregunto esperando una negativa.

_ Depende de Aya, si ella quiere irse no me queda de otra, aunque no me incomoda, parece que este es el primer verano normal que tiene en toda su vida.

_ No veo por qué querer quedarse a hacer quehaceres y cocinar, por lo que dices tus padres tienen veranos mucho más atractivos que eso._ Kyo no entendía la atracción que ejercía aquello en la adolecente.

_ Esos veranos son para ellos, no para sus hijos, Aya a visitado muchos campamentos y dado paseos en parques de diversiones pero siempre con nanas y una que otra vez conmigo… bueno pocas veces conmigo los torneos son en verano no la llevaría conmigo.

_Entiendo, pues que mal con razón le encanta toda la atención que le presta mi madre, pero bueno quizás se aburra pronto y quiera volver aquí contigo y tú vas a dejar de portarte tan incómodo en casa._ Kyo observo a Iori dar un trago a su bebida y hacer una seña negativa con el dedo índice.

_ No cuentes con eso Kusanagi, más fácil sería si la traigo a rastras, aunque pronto se escaparía de nuevo y me daría otro sermón tu madre por dejarla sola.

Aquello le hizo y soltó a reír a carcajadas, Iori lo miro con gesto serio y al poco soltó a reír pues recordaba como la madre de Kyo lo reprendió como un chiquillo y el no supo ni que hacer más que agachar la cabeza.

En otra parte de la cuidad Nanakase estaba sentado en el balcón fumando un cigarrillo, Shermie le atendía las quemaduras que se le habían hecho en la espalda, en verdad en un principio pensó que el golpe no había sido nada serio, pero al poco noto el ardor de las quemaduras.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes?_ Chris se acercó un poco apenado pero a la vez confuso.

_ Tranquilo no voy a morirme por esto… aunque deberías tener más cuidado no puedes soltar ataques así cada que te asustes puedes terminar lastimándote tú._ Chris asintió ante las palabras de su compañero, aunque no estaba muy seguro como fue que se le escapo aquel impacto de fuego, solo recordaba que cuando Yashiro atrapo a Yagami esa niña intento correr y cuando la detuvo el impacto salió despedido en dirección a la espalda de su amigo.

_ No creo que haya sido Chris, tiene bastante control para que algo así ocurra además…_ La francesa cayo pues la característica principal para usar aquel poder era la posesión de Orochi.

_ Déjalo así, no nos quebremos la cabeza pero… creo que a esos Yagami se les están acumulando las facturas.

_ Yashiro, ¿No me digas que piensas buscarlo? Sabes, cancelo varias presentaciones y nos han dado el lugar a nosotros, no le veo el caso.

_ No me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa, me las va a pagar y más le vale no descuidar a esa hermana suya.

Hola soy Madaraki.

El verano continua, pero ahora las cosas comienzan a salirse un poco de control, Ayame decide tomar nuevas actividades que pondrá muy mal parados a los dos rivales, Yuki aparece para romper con Kyo y una llamada podrá a Iori helado.

El próximo capítulo:

"Carrusel, caramelos y problemas"


	4. Chapter 4

"CARUSEL, CARAMELOS Y PROBLEMAS"

Aquella mañana Kyo despertó temprano, el cielo aún estaba oscuro, en verdad no se creía que había pasado la noche en el departamento de Yagami, se asomó a la habitación y vio a Iori junto a Ayame en la cama, la pequeña abrazada al pecho de su hermano y el pelirrojo le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, aquel contacto que tenían uno con el otro era tan familiar que le hacía plantearse lo mal que hasta ahora había visto a su rival, pues siempre lo imagino como un sádico medio loco cuya única meta en la vida era matarlo, incluso tener una conversación que no incluyera una amenaza le parecía imposible hasta hace poco. En esas estaba pensando cuando escucho un pitido en la cocina y la cafetera se puso a preparar la jarra.

_ ¿Ya te despertaste? No es normal que despiertes tan temprano._ Iori salió de la cama despacio para no despertar a Ayame.

_ Lo dices como si me conocieras de toda la vida.

_ Como sea, a ver que se le ocurre para el día de hoy, es raro preguntarte esto pero ¿Tu viste a Chris atacar a Nanakase?_ Iori se cruzó de brazos pues parecía que aquella interrogante tenía ya rato dándole vueltas la cabeza

_ ¿Crees que Aya fue quien lo ataco?_ El moreno pregunto y de inmediato volteo a ver a la mencionada quien seguía durmiendo.

_ No, no tiene ni el entrenamiento ni la técnica, y deja de llamarla así, después me saldrás con la novedad que el juego ese de que eres su novio es verdad.

Iori dejo pasar aquello, en verdad que parecía una ridiculez que Ayame pudiera en verdad pelear con alguien del nivel de Nanakase, aún más el que usara el fuego purpura, hasta donde sabia no había ninguna mujer que hubiera usado aquel poder ni por el lado de los Kusanagi ni mucho menos de los Yagami, eran pasadas de las 10:00am y Ayame no despertaba, Iori se comenzaba a impacientar alegando que Kyo estaba mal influenciando a su hermana a lo que el moreno pensaba para sí a modo de broma el plantearle a Yagami que quizás deberían hacer formal la relación con Ayame, cosa que claramente dejaba como un chiste privado puesto que con solo mencionarlo seguro acabaría la frágil tranquilidad entre ellos. Casi llegado el medio dia por fin despertó, y como lo mencionara Iori ya tenía algo planeando, pues de inmediato les puso sobre la mesa el ir al centro a buscar el nuevo disco que Athena se fue a presentar.

_ Si querías ver a esa niña le hubieras dicho a tu madre que te comprara los boletos._ Iori miraba una agenda y hacia varias anotaciones mientras revisaba la computadora, al pasar tanto tiempo en casa de los Kusanagi casi no tenía tiempo de atender sus asuntos.

_ Se me olvida que a ti no te quieren por eso no tienes mamá. Y que dices Kyo-chan, vamos quizás podamos ver los promos de los conciertos que ya ha dado.

_ Bueno… digamos que el ver a Athena diario en clase no hace que me sea muy atrayente el ir a verla en las tiendas._ Kyo era de la opinión de que Athena era alguien muy simple y no entendía el por qué todos la veían como una ídolo de la música, cantaba bien era verdad, pero no era su estilo.

_ Que aburridos, bueno entonces iré yo sola._ la pelirroja se dio media vuelta para buscar su mochila y alistarse.

_ Espera, tu sola no vas a ningún lado, después de lo de ayer no quiero que andes por ahí vagando._ Iori dejo lo que hacía para plantársele a su hermana.

_ Entonces ven conmigo.

A Iori no le quedaba otra dio un bufido de fastidio mientras miraba el sin número de pendientes que se acumulaban, el enojo y la frustración se reflejaban en sus facciones, había perdido bastante tiempo quedándose fuera de casa y eso sin contar las presentaciones que había tenido que cancelar, sus compañeros de banda en verdad ya se estaban molestando puesto que una cosa era tomarse un par de noches libres pero ya era demasiado.

_ Yagami a mí no me molesta acompañarla, claro si estás de acuerdo._ Kyo hizo el ofrecimiento esperando una negativa, pero para su sorpresa acepto, dejando claro que no quería novedades y que por una maldita vez fuera Ayame quien contestara el móvil.

Al poco ya estaban de camino al centro, cuando Ayame se topó con dos chicas que iban a su mismo colegio, Kyo pudo notar de inmediato una marcada diferencia entre la hija de los Yagami y esas niñas quienes parecían todas unas damas en miniatura, le hacían preguntas que bien quedaban en un señora más que en estudiantes de secundaria, Ayame a diferencia parecía más "normal" pensando en ir a buscar un disco y pasar por un helado después, aquellas dos hablaban de lo pesado que había sido un vuelo que habían tomado de Taiwán a Japón, y lo que les esperaba pues tenían muchas cosas planeadas para el verano, la pelirroja salió muy bien parada anunciándoles que había planeado quedarse con su hermano a atender algunos asuntos, las dos chicas se despidieron para ir a tomar algo antes de sus actividades.

_ Que extrañas son tus compañeras, ni las del instituto hablan de esas cosas._ Kyo soltó aquel comentario con toda extrañeza.

_ Se parecen a mi mamá, pero así son casi todos en el colegio, nos educan para que seamos grandes líderes, pero es muy aburrido, me gusta más la vida que tiene mi hermano, al menos no tiene que ponerle buena cara a nadie que no quiera.

_ Bueno Yagami no le pone buena cara a nadie. ¿Pero como es eso que tu madre es igual?

_ Pues sí, a mi mamá le importa mucho que sepa manejarme con las personas, que sepa evaluar un buen cliente, un mal socio, dar una buena imagen y que no dependa de una agenda, eso es algo que odia de Iori, dice que le das armas a tus rivales si pierdes la agenda además que se enteran de demasiadas cosas.

Kyo pensó un poco aquello, parecía algo exagerado, pero a la vez con sentido, en lo poco que pudo ver a Iori, en sus asuntos lo noto bastante organizado mucho más de lo que él lo era, le parecía que si sus padres vieran la mitad de esa organización en el morirían de felicidad, pero escuchar que su madre odiaba que no lo hiciera mejor le parecía que era ya una exigencia extrema.

_ ¿Y tu padre? ¿También es así?_ no podía evitar sentir tanta curiosidad acerca de la familia de su rival, pues en realidad desconocía todo de Yagami.

_ Él es peor aún que mi mamá, aunque creo que es por las prisas, dice que los hombres de la familia no tienen tiempo para perderlo en tonterías como lo hace mi hermano, que tienen un tiempo muy corto para hacer lo que otros hacen en toda una vida, de echo esperaban que mi hermano se casara y ya tuviese al menos un hijo varón.

_ ¿Pues que edad tiene tu padre?_ Kyo pensó en ese detalle, él tenía apenas 20 Yagami no debía tener más edad que el 21 cuando mucho, pero el escuchar que su padre pensaba que ya debería estar casado y tener hijos lo dejo perplejo.

_ Mi papá, tiene 42, de hecho nunca hemos tomado el tiempo de celebrarle su cumpleaños, siempre está ocupado.

Aquel dato dejo un poco incómodo a Kyo pues si bien en su familia, su padre también era quien más hostigaba con cosas como el linaje y el orgullo de la familia nunca había existido una verdadera presión para que tomara un lugar específico, menos aún para que se casara y diera hijos a la familia, aquello le daba un panorama muy oscuro de lo que ocurría en la familia de su rival. Kyo se la paso pensando en aquellos detalles todo el tiempo que les tomo ir a buscar el disco y otras cosas, por su parte Kyo le prometió que si Yagami no le conseguía el autógrafo de Athena él se encargaría. Al cabo de un rato Iori llamo al móvil de Ayame, Kyo se imaginaba cualquier cosa pero ya debía de haber aprendido la lección, Ayame siempre estaba un paso adelante, pues cuando colgó y le informo que su hermano los vería en la estacion, la adolecente tenia aquella sonrisa de que algo estaba a punto de pasar, y así fue, cuando Iori apareció Ayame le mostro que aquel dia irían al parque de diversiones, la mirada del pelirrojo se posó en su mortal enemigo con la pregunta dibujada en los ojos "¿En qué momento?" Kyo eludió aquella mirada pensando que simplemente estaba en las mismas.

Al llegar parecía que realmente medio Japón había decidido ir ahí pues había demasiada gente, Pues a donde quiera que posaban la vista las atracciones estaban repletas.

_ Buena la has hecho, solo a ti se te ocurre venir aquí en plenas vacaciones de verano_ Iori se quejó pues odiaba estar entre tantas personas.

_ Ya no me digas nada, tú tienes la culpa en primer lugar.

_ ¿Yo? ¿Se puede saber cómo es que tengo la culpa?_ Iori se cruzó de brazos ante la acusación.

_ Por qué seguro no lo trajiste cuando ella te lo pidió y por eso ahora aprovecho.

_ Kyo respondió, a lo que Ayame soltó a reír, en verdad que no le erro nada con la respuesta.

_ Bueno, ya deja de hacerle la segunda, ¿Qué hacemos primero? Entre más pronto te aburras más pronto nos largamos.

Los tres comenzaron el paseo que a decir verdad al poco era más que obvio que Kyo y Ayame eran quienes más disfrutaban de aquello, no era de extrañarse pues no era para nada la idea de diversión de Iori, menos aun después de que el día anterior habían pasado casi todo el día nadando y en compañía de los amigos de Kyo y los Bogard.

En otra parte del parque un grupo de chicas acaban de ver pasar a un apresurado Kyo quien tras una vuelta en la montaña rusa llevaba algo para picar mientras encontraban que más hacer, una de ellas señalo al joven a otra de sus compañeras, se trataba de Yuki quien al ver a su novio irse alejando se quedó con un muy mal sabor de boca, pues ella había estado sintiéndose terrible y no había querido salir del departamento hasta que sus amigas la obligaron casi a que las acompañara a aquel parque, y ahora veía a Kyo tan tranquilo a saber quién, divirtiéndose de lo lindo.

_ ¿Crees que este con esa que le llamo al móvil?_ Una de sus amigas pregunto con algo de temor.

_ No amarres navajas antes de tiempo Izumi, ¿Qué tal si ha venido con algún familiar quizás algún primo pequeño?_ Noriko trato de calmar lo que su compañera hubiera podido desencadenar con aquella pregunta en Yuki.

_ No tiene primos ni familiares pequeños, y dudo que venga a aquí con Shingo o alguien más._ Por fin la joven de cabello corto contesto con un poco de resentimiento, pues seguía preguntándose quien era la chica que le llamo aquella noche de manera tan melosa.

_ Bueno y por qué no vamos a ver…_

_ NO-VAMOS-A-VER-NADA_ Noriko cayó a de inmediato a Izumi, de las tres era las centrada y en ese momento pensaba que nada ganaban con ir a perseguir a Kyo pues si estaba con otra chica seguro Yuki se pondría muy mal.

_ Claro que vamos, no pienso quedarme con la duda hasta que termine el verano.

Yuki estaba molesta a esas alturas, pues había pasado varias noche llorando sin parar y días encerrada y pasando del enojo a la vergüenza, pues seguía pensando quien había llamado a su novio y que no había dejado que se explicara solo le grito y saco de la habitación hasta que el propio Kyo decidió dejarla sola, pero en todo aquel tiempo no había contestado las llamadas, que en un principio eran más de 20 en pocas horas, ahora con esfuerzo llegaba a llamarla una vez, lo que venía a enfurecerla pues ahora veía por qué su falta de interés. Fue así como la joven decidió seguir a su novio y ver con quien estaba, tarea no muy sencilla pues conocía a Kyo y de cometer un error seguro que la notaria de inmediato, así que con cautela se pusieron manos a la obra.

_ Cariño, aquí estamos_ Ayame llamo a Kyo quien no ubicaba donde estaban los hermanos, por su parte Iori ya ni quería decir nada pues la pequeña no parecía tener ganas de dejar aquel juego.

_ Oye, mejor deja eso siempre me terminan mirando raro._ Kyo enarco la ceja pues era verdad cada vez que Ayame le llamaba cariño o algo por el estilo siempre había al menos una persona que lo miraba con extrañeza.

_ ¿Te avergüenza que sepan que eres mi novio?_ Ayame hizo un pucherito dándole algo de drama al asunto.

_ Debería darte orgullo, por una vez en tu familia tienen a alguien que vale la pena._ Iori dijo aquello sin ver a Kyo para después posar la mirada con una expresión burlona en Kyo._ Aya, debes dejar de buscar perdedores, te vas a crear mala fama.

_ Que gracioso, pero ni en tus peores sueños, mira que aunque Aya y yo terminemos no voy a salir contigo._ A ese comentario Iori se le congelo la sonrisa, y en cuanto Ayame le quito la mirada a su hermano este levanto la mano haciéndole una seña con el dedo al moreno quien solo agito la cabeza, obvio no esperaba que lo tomara en gracia pero al menos se había cobrado una de tantas.

_ Kyo-Chan, si no eres mío no eres de nadie, menos de mi hermano… aunque él diga que eres suyo, que fuera de matarte no se para que más te quiera.

_ Ya deja de decir tonterías, ¿A dónde vamos?_ Iori acabo aquella conversación que se estaba poniendo más bochornosa.

_ ¡Al túnel del amor!

_ Te dije que dejaras de decir tonterías, ese paseo es para parejas y mientras este acá no te subes tu sola con el_ él pelirrojo tomo un refresco pues ya se estaba cansando de aquello.

_ Bueno, vamos a la casa embrujada, con suerte no espantaras a los fantasmas._ Kyo contuvo una carcajada pues era en verdad cómico ver a Ayame picándole la paciencia a Iori.

A lo lejos Yuki miraba a Kyo como iba con aquella jovencita que lo tomaba del brazo, casi sentía deseos de salir corriendo, a simple vista parecía una niña, era bastante bajita quizás le llegaría a ella a los hombros, o quizás solo era que Kyo era bastante alto y fornido, lo que hacía ver pequeña a aquella chica.

_ Yuki creo que mejor nos vamos, no tiene caso_ Noriko percibía el enfado en su amiga, pues esto venía a caerle pésimo.

_ Quiero saber por quién me ha cambiado, ¿Qué tiene esa que yo no?

_Quizás le gusten la pelirrojas y de cabello largo.

_ ¡Izumi! Eso no ayuda, quizás… no sé, solo sean amigos._ Noriko trataba de poner algo de lógica pero la realidad era que la única lógica que se dibujaba era que Kyo estaba engañando a Yuki.

Las chicas los seguían lo más de cerca que podían sin que las notaran, pero había tanta gente que les era imposible acercarse lo suficiente para saber qué era lo que hablaban, aquella chica se acercaba cada que podía pero el otro joven que los acompañaba parecía que no daba pie con bola pues a cada dos por tres cambiaba de lugar al caminar y en ocasiones separaba a la pareja pero no pasaba mucho sin que de nuevo la pelirroja se tomara del brazo de Kyo.

Al llegar a la casa de espantos las tres amigas se las arreglaron para colarse en la fila y quedar cerca, se daban cuenta que en verdad aquella chica era bastante bajita y sobre todo muy activa, pues todo el tiempo que estuvieron esperando su turno, no dejo de dar vueltas alrededor de Kyo, Yuki solo sentía un encogimiento en el estómago, pues notaba a Kyo muy tranquilo y contento, en lo absoluto le incomodaba que la chica pelirroja fuera tan inquieta. Llegado el momento de entrar las chicas pudieron entrar en el grupo donde estaban Kyo y la pelirroja, pero ya dentro se dieron cuenta que les sería algo difícil seguirlos, puesto que en verdad que el recorrido estaba muy sombrío y a saber qué cosas tenían preparadas en aquella atracción, al iniciar el recorrido de inmediato comenzaron los sustos y no faltaban los gritos, pero Yuki poco les ponía atención a los espantajos que salían de puertas ocultas, pues veía como Kyo abrazaba a la chica, hasta que de pronto sin saber en qué momento, noto que la mano de Noriko se sentía extrañamente grande y peluda, al voltear se topó con un enorme monstro que jadeaba a su espalda, acto seguido soltó un grito, y salió disparada en una huida hacia el único lugar seguro que tenía a su alcance, Kyo sintió como alguien lo sujetaba por la espalda.

_ Ya déjate de estupideces y sigue caminando que no le veo sentido a nada de esto_ Yagami apuro a Kyo mientras hacía que un fantasma volviera a meterse por la puerta oculta por donde había salido._ Estas cosas no van a matarte pero yo si no dejas de abrazar a mi hermana.

_ ¡Tengo miedo Kyo-chan!_ Ayame no soltaba a Kyo quien estaba un tanto extrañado por la persona que lo venía sujetando por detrás, pues obvio no era un empleado del parque, temblaba tanto como un cojeo acorralado.

_ Cálmate, no va a pasar nada… puedes seguirnos si perdiste a tus amigos_ Kyo hablo tratando de tranquilizar a quien estaba a su espalda, en ese momento sintió como lo sujetaban por los hombros y le daban vuelta para de inmediato recibir una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, al voltear en la penumbra se encontró con Yuki que lo miraba con una expresión de enfado y lágrimas en los ojos.

_ ¿Por qué le pegas a mi novio?_ Ayame le dio un empujón a Yuki en el estómago alejándola de Kyo.

_ Aya, espera… Yuki, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_ Kyo estaba la mar de confundido solo vio como la joven salió enfadada del lugar, los tres la siguieron afortunadamente no quedaba ya mucho tramo para la salida, Kyo fue detrás de Yuki sin darle ninguna explicación a Ayame que le pregunto quién era aquella chica, Iori no necesitaba preguntar, se hacía una clara idea de quien era y que pasaba, pero por cuestiones de que las cosas cayeran por si mismas decidió no decir nada y solo impidió que Ayame fuera tras de Kyo.

_ Yuki, ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Kyo por fin le dio alcance

_ Nada, solo que después de todo este tiempo me doy cuenta que vas y me engañas con una enana, mientras yo me quedo como estúpida llorando en el departamento mientras tú la pasas de lo mejor con ella._ La castaña se enjuago las lágrimas y trataba de mantener la compostura para no romper en un llanto descontrolado.

_ Tú no entiendes, es lo que intente explicarte desde el principio, es la hermana menor de Yagami, sé que suena a locura pero es la verdad… Nos ha metido en este embrollo, fue a dar a casa de mis padres y no sé cómo, pero se las ingenió para que mi madre la apoyara, ahora Yagami y yo estamos obligados a pasar el verano juntos, pero es por ella y eso… Solo está molestando a Yagami, jamás te engañaría…_Kyo soltó aquella explicación a sabiendas de lo imposible y ridículo que sonaba.

_ ¿Cómo va a ser la hermana de Yagami? Él te detesta, jamás podrían pasar ni un solo minuto juntos sin que se arranquen la cabeza, Ella dijo que eras su novio, ¿Me crees una tonta acaso? No quiero saber más de ti ¿me escuchas?

Kyo sintió como se le quebrara algo en el pecho, se sentía impotente ante las palabras de Yuki, pues no podía creer que de verdad lo estuviera cortando, sentía deseos de arrojarse a sus pies y rogarle que lo perdonara, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, todo aquello era un juego de una niña, un juego que le estaba llevando consecuencias muy graves a su vida.

_ Kyo-Chan, cariño ¿Por qué te fuiste así?_ Ayame llego y de inmediato sujeto la mano de Kyo quien estaba como una roca, en la mente del joven Kusanagi se le pasaba en ese momento enfrentar a la niña y que todo acabara, aun si se acarreaba un problema con su madre o una pelea con Yagami en ese mismo lugar, pero al ver la expresión preocupada de Ayame se sentía entre la espada en la pared, pues lo que hiciera le acarrearía problemas de un modo u otro, suspiro con pesar y le paso el brazo por los hombros a Ayame.

_ No es nada Aya… vámonos_ Kyo miro una última vez a Yuki quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa, quizás no se esperaba aquello, pero en verdad quizás después podría hablar con Yuki y tal vez arreglar aquel embrollo, pero lo que si sabía era que de hacerle daño a Ayame jamás en su vida lograría repararlo, se dio media vuelta y se topó de frente con Iori.

_ Aya ya suelta a ese idiota, te va a contagiar sus gérmenes._ Iori tomo a su hermana por la muñeca separándola de Kyo.

_ No me molestes, estamos en una cita.

_ Que cita ni que nada, ya déjate de juegos ya me canse de todo el día con esto del novio ficticio._ Yagami le dio un tirón en la oreja a Ayame a modo de juego.

_ Que no es ficticio, Kyo es mi novio aunque te pese.

_ Kusanagi, a ver si ya le vas poniendo un alto ya se divirtieron bastante ustedes dos a costa mía._ Yagami tomo a su hermana y se la llevo aparte alegando que ya se dejara bromas.

_ En verdad… era Yagami_ Yuki le hablo a Kyo entre sorprendida y asustada.

_ Sí, es lo que he tratado de decirte todo este tiempo, y lo sé yo tampoco me creo que este en todo esto._ Kyo se sentía un poco más tranquilo aunque seguía sintiéndose mal._ Todo esto es a causa de ella, es solo una niña, solo tiene doce… aunque es bastante inteligente si consiguió todo esto, entonces ¿Me perdonas? Aunque no he hecho nada malo.

_ No lo sé Kyo… Necesito digerir todo esto, por ahora creo que lo mejor es darnos un tiempo.

_ Estas, rompiendo conmigo ¿De verdad?_ Kyo se sintió conmocionado.

_ Por ahora sí, quizás cuando termines con tu "Novia ficticia" podamos retomar lo nuestro.

Yuki le guiño un ojo y dando media vuelta se fue a buscar a sus amigas, Kyo se quedó un poco extrañado, en verdad no sabía cómo era que pasaba todo aquello, quizás Ayame tenia demasiada suerte o simplemente la niña poseía algún tipo de embrujo que hacía que todo a su alrededor pasara en beneficio suyo, por ahora sabía que debía darle un poco de espacio a Yuki, pero al menos ya estaba seguro que ella sabía que no mentía y mucho menos estaba engañándola.

Al caer la tarde se encontraban de nueva cuenta en la casa de los Kusanagi, Iori se había separado de ellos pues tenía un evento que no podía cancelar por nada del mundo por lo que debía prepararse, dejando claro que llegaría muy tarde, Kyo le propuso a Ayame que vieran alguna película y después ir a dormir, en verdad se sentía un poco cansado para algo más tranquilo después de su encuentro con Yuki y saber que al menos sabia la verdad, aunque loca e increíble la sabia y no lo miraba como un pésimo mentiroso e infiel.

En el bar donde se presentaba la banda de Iori el ambiente estaba muy cargado de emociones pues muchos de los que estaban ahí habían estado a la expectativa de a qué hora se presentaría de verdad el pelirrojo, el sitio estaba a reventar.

_Ha sido una buena estrategia tantas cancelaciones después de todo Iori_ Shiro miraba unas listas que los encargados del lugar le habían entregado.

_ No ha sido ninguna estrategia y lo sabes_ Iori trataba se afinar su bajo cosa que no terminaba de quedarle por el ruido que había por todos lados, odiaba tener que usar el afinador electrónico pero quizás no le quedaría de otra si no conseguía hacerlo de oído.

_ Sí, pero mírale el lado bueno, no siempre será una niña y quizás un día tú y tus padres van a terminar correteando tras ella y será ahora ella quien no los voltee ni a ver, este tiempo que has estado con ella quizás te salve de su futura indiferencia… por cierto ¿En dónde te has quedado? fui a tu departamento un par de veces y nunca di contigo.

Iori agito la cabeza en señal de que no quería hablar del tema, los otros miembros de la banda estaban esperando por el pelirrojo, uno de ellos ya harto de que no diera con la afinación se acercó y le quito el instrumento y lo afino él, Iori no se molesto era algo que su compañero siempre terminaba haciendo pues era bastante bueno en eso y un poco exagerado pues siempre estaba sobre la afinación de los instrumentos.

_ Por cierto, ¿Que le has dicho a sus padres? No han molestado en todo este tiempo, aunque son unos desobligados nunca pasan tanto tiempo sin preguntar por su nena._ Iori sabía perfectamente que sus padres pagaban a Shiro para que les informara acerca de él y en el tiempo que no pasaba como su agente se la vivía vigilando a su hermana, era algo así como un guarda espaldas encubierto para Ayame.

_ Nada más que lo que ha sido, que has pasado el tiempo con Aya, aunque en verdad si no les digo a donde se han metido tu padre va a sospechar que no ha estado del todo contigo y que se te escapo con Kusanagi el primer dia._ al escuchar las palabras de Shiro, el pelirrojo se sintió un poco nervioso.

_ Mira no quiero que estés sobre nosotros, y no se fue con Kusangi, estaba con esa cantante que tanto le gusta… no se lo digas pero Nanakase se enteró que tengo una hermana menor, y al parecer quiere fastidiarme.

_ Iori, eso es peligroso y lo sabes, tus padres se van a infartar cuando se enteren, desde que te metiste en problemas con ese tipo Billy la verdad no han querido que involucres a Aya. Además si ese tipo se decide a algo no voy a poder hacer nada, no tengo el nivel para enfrentarme a alguien como él. _ Los ojos de Shiro se abrieron de par en par, los papeles que tenía en las manos se le escaparon.

_Ya se, empezando por Mia se va a poner como loca si sabe que alguien como Nanakase esta tras de su niña… déjamelo a mí, tu solo preocúpate de que los padres de Aya estén tranquilos y sigan pensando en sus propias vidas.

_ Puedo preguntar… ¿En dónde está Aya ahora mismo?_ Shiro tenía los puños apretados y el nerviosismo dibujado en la mirada.

_ En un lugar seguro… no pongas esa cara, ella está bien, te aseguro que nadie se le va a acercar y si lo intentan hay alguien que la va a proteger.

Iori dejo zanjado aquel asunto y dándole una palmada en el hombro a Shiro se dispuso a comenzar la presentación, el joven se quedó mirando al pelirrojo mientras se alejaba rumbo al escenario, seguía nervioso por las palabras del joven Yagami, en verdad sabía que no dejaría desprotegida a Aya, pero no podía evitar pensar en todas esas veces que había tenido que ir a buscarlo cuando le decía que no se preocupara, ya estaba acostumbrado a ver al pelirrojo en condiciones deplorables después de una pelea, incluso cuando llegaba a tener un shock por causa del fuego purpura, pero no podía imaginarse que pasaría de ser Ayame quien resultara herida… seguro su padre lo haría pedazos y ni siquiera el mismo Iori se salvaría del arrebato que seguro tendría aquel hombre.

Eran casi las 5:00am, Iori pensó en ir a casa de Kyo, pero en verdad no sabía por qué su madre le inspiraba tanto respeto, quizás era el hecho de que la mujer era por decirlo de algún modo, una madre de pleno derecho, se había encargado de su hijo y esposo en todo momento, incluso ahora que ya era un hombre seguía prodigándole ciertas atenciones, cosa que su madre ni en sus más bizarros sueños haría, era algo muy extraño, pues en verdad no era que le hiciera falta una madre, al menos no a él, pero ver a Ayame tan feliz como una chiquilla normal horneando galletas y sin que los sirvientes la llamasen "señorita" todo el tiempo como si fuera un ama en miniatura. Sentía que al llegar casi al amanecer seguro aquella mujer le daría una callada reprimenda y aunque no tenía nada que rendirle cuentas, no podía decirle que cerrara la boca como lo hacía con su madre, prefirió volver a su departamento, estaba muy cansado y no deseaba pensar más, ya bastante tenía con pensar en todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Iori despertó al escuchar el timbrazo del su móvil, se sentía aún muy cansado, miro el reloj con los ojos entre abiertos y eran apenas las 10:30am no entendía por qué lo despertaban tan temprano, era obvio que no era Ayame, ella jamás lo llamaría tan temprano después de una presentación, eso lo tenía claro y era una de las pocas cosas que la niña respetaba, levanto el teléfono y contesto con un quejido, en verdad no le importaba quien era o lo que tuviera que decir, el solo quería dormir.

_ Iori, ¿Por qué no me dijiste donde estaba Aya? ¿Sabes que podría perder más que mi empleo si se enteran? Y eso no es lo peor ¡Demonios!_ La voz al otro lado del teléfono era de preocupación.

_ ¿Shiro? ¿Ya has visto la hora?_ Iori hundió la cara en la almohada, sentía que le pesaban los parpados.

_ Despierta de una vez carajo, Tu hermana estaba en casa de los Kusanagi.

_ Ya lo sé, no le va a pasar nada, es más la lata que ella les da que lo que le pueda pasarle ahí.

_ Qué despiertes con un demonio, Nanakase sabía que estaba ahí, se la ha llevado esta mañana.

Iori despertó de golpe saltando de la cama como si le hubiese picado una abeja, de inmediato miro a su alrededor buscando su ropa.

_ ¿Cómo que se la llevo? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo el estúpido de Kusanagi?

_ Kusanagi los siguió pero no pude seguirlo yo a él, ¡Maldicion! No es fácil seguir una motocicleta ¿Sabes? ¿Porque la dejaste ahí? ¿En que momento paso todo esto?

_ Cállate de una vez, que por una sola maldita vez sirva de algo que seas un ex agente, busca a mi hermana y dime donde diablos se metieron.- Iori le grito por el auricular, tomo una camisa y se calzo las botas, marco un numero por el conmutar y tomo unas llaves del ganchillo de la pared.

_ Iori, ¿Cómo sabes que fui agente?

_ Idiota, ponte a trabajar y busca a mi hermana.

El pelirrojo bajo lo más rápido que pudo hasta el estacionamiento, no solía usar aquella máquina, en verdad la odiaba, incluso a veces pensaba en por qué diablos la había comprado en primer lugar, aunque ahora estaba agradecido de tener a la mano aquella motocicleta, esperaba que si Shiro no lograba dar con Aya, Kusanagi se encargara, en verdad odiaba tener que admitirlo pero en ese momento Kusangi era su única esperanza, Shiro lo había admitido, él no era rival para Nanakase.

Hola soy Madaraki.

Comienza una carrera, Yashiro tiene una mala idea en la cabeza, Ayame comienza un juego del gato y el ratón con el albino, Iori se encuentra con Shiro y Kusanagi y comienza una carrera contra el tiempo antes de que Yashiro consiga ponerle las manos encima a la menor de los Yagami y en medio de todo alguien cometerá un error que podría terminar en tragedia.

El próximo capítulo.

"PRUEVA DE FUEGO"


	5. Chapter 5

"PRUEBA DE FUEGO"

Iori conducía tan rápido como podía, en verdad no podía creer que en verdad Nanakase se hubiese atrevido a meterse con su hermana, aquello era el colmo de la cobardía, si quería ponerse con él por cuestiones de las bandas, pues que más daba no sería la primera vez que llegara a las manos por algo así, pero que enredaran a Ayame eso no lo podía tolerar, confiaba en que Shiro tuviese el nivel que su padre exigía y diera con el paradero de Nanakase, se maldecía una y otra vez aquel maldito verano, pero sobre todo se maldecía a sí mismo, pues a sabiendas de que ese albino estaba tras de él, se atrevió a dejar sola a Ayame, ahora dependí de Kusanagi.

Ayame estaba sentada aun en el coche, Nanakase la miraba extrañado pues después del escándalo que armo cuando la saco de casa de Kyo se quedó muy quieta mirando por la ventana, aquella actitud le perturbaba bastante, pensó que a esas alturas estaría llorando y llamando a su hermano o a sus padres, pero parecía cortada con la misma tijera, la mirada fría y el semblante altanero, aquello no le agradaba, pero confiaba en que después de lo que tenía pensado aquella niña se quebraría y Yagami le pagaría con creces todas las que le había hecho tanto en los torneos como en el escenario. Solo necesitaba asegurarse que Kyo no lo molestaría, que eso era algo que seguía sin tener sentido, pues se supondría que esos dos se odiaban no solo era personal si no familiar pues a lo que había averiguado los padres de ambos habían también peleado del mismo modo entre ellos, no había razón por la cual la hermana de Iori estuviese en casa de Kyo.

_ Y bien, ¿Qué haremos ahora?_ Chris miraba a Yashiro con extrañeza pues no tenía claro en qué consistía aquel plan.

_ Esperar… _ Yashiro miro a Shermie quien tenía las manos en el volante, podía notar que estaba nerviosa por aquello. _ Tranquila, no pretendo matarla._ Quizás el albino pretendía intimidar con ello a la pelirroja pero como única reacción la niña apoyo la barbilla en la mano y siguió mirando por la ventanilla.

_ Sabes, en cuanto mi hermano se entere, esto se pondrá bastante mal_ Ayame por fin hablo.

_ ¿Lo dices enserio pequeñita? Pues veremos si es que llega a tiempo porque después de lo que te espera no estarás tan tranquila. Que lastima que tu hermano no te cuidara mejor._ Yashiro le pasó la mano por el cabello y se acercó un mechón a los labios

_ Te advierto, no sé qué es lo que quieres hacer, pero si mi hermano no llega a tiempo te aseguro que ya no será con él con quien tendrás que ajustar cuentas, mi padre tiene peor carácter que mi hermano._ Ayame miro a Yashiro con una media sonrisa lo que le daba a entender al albino la seguridad que tenía aquella niña de que pasara lo que pasara, quien terminaría peor parado era él.

_ Bueno, eso ya lo veremos pequeñita._ Yashiro tomo a Ayame por la nuca y con brusquedad la acerco hacia sí y la beso en los labios.

Kyo se sentía cierta desesperación, quería llamar a Yagami y contarle lo que había ocurrido, con suerte él tendría más idea de que quería o haría Nanakase, pero por otro lado no deseaba detenerse pues sentía que si paraba por un segundo para llamar al pelirrojo seguro que perdería el rastro, había llegado un complejo de departamentos viejos, poca gente rentaba en aquellos lugares pues estaban tan mal ubicados y sobre todo tan viejos que solo alguien muy desesperado se atrevería a vivir ahí, por otro lado estaba rodeado de construcciones de nuevos edificios, el moreno estaba seguro de que al menos en algún momento se toparían con el límite del complejo del lugar y terminarían por retroceder y la ventaja era que solo existía una salida de aquel sitio, en esas estaba cuando de pronto un coche negro le cerró el paso, casi se cae de la motocicleta al frenar, un joven alto de cabello platinado bajo con expresión nerviosa, saco el móvil y se lo llevo al oído.

_ Iori, lo encontré estamos en los viejos complejos al oeste… No lo sé acabo de dar con Kusanagi.

_ ¿Quién eres?_ Kyo pregunto con algo de prisa, quería ponerse en marcha de inmediato y buscar a Ayame.

_ También busco a Aya, Iori viene en camino, ¿Dónde está?_ Shiro pregunto con la misma urgencia.

_ Maldición, no me hagas perder el tiempo si no sabes en donde están, ayúdame a buscarlos, en algún momento tendrán que-_ Kyo dejo de hablar de inmediato al escuchar una explosión_ Eso no sonó nada bien, sube, llama a Yagami, y sujétate._ Kyo emprendió la carrera en espera de aquello no fuera a verse tan mal como se había escuchado, al llegar encontraron el coche en el que Yashiro había subido a Ayame, había chocado y dos de los neumáticos habían explotado, eso fue lo que escucharon Shio y Kyo, Chris estaba de pie junto a Shermie quien estaba inconsciente en el asiento del conductor, pero no había rastros ni de Ayame ni de Nanakase.

_ ¿Dónde están?_ Kyo pregunto dirigiéndose al joven castaño.

_ Ella salió huyendo y Yashiro fue detrás de ella, esa niña tiene algo extraño, golpeo el suelo del auto y rompió el eje y casi nos matamos._ La expresión de Chris era de preocupación y asombro.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pretende Nanakase con ella?_ Kyo presiono a Chris.

_ No lo sé, solo dijo que tenía algo planeado y que Yagami se arrepentiría de haberse cruzado con él, no creo que la lastime de verdad ¿O sí?

_ Eso no lo sabes… ¿Qué diablos haces? Tenemos que buscarla._ Kyo miro a Shiro concentrado en lo que parecía un móvil bastante extraño pues parecía más grande y pesado que uno normal.

_ No sé si lo has notado pero Aya tiene unos pendientes de brillantes muy peculiares._ Kyo asintió, recordaba aquellos pendientes que usaba la niña, pues tenían la forma de una rosa purpura y una luna menguante y dentro un pequeño emblema que supuso era algo de la familia._ Bueno esos pendientes tiene dentro un chip de localización.

_ Y ahora lo dices, ¿Pudiste dar con ella antes?- Kyo se sintió irritado al escuchar aquello.

_ No tiene un gran alcance, si está a un kilómetro o menos puedo localizarla, este complejo mide entr kilómetros cuadrados, con suerte no estará lejos.

Menudo problema en el que se había metido, aquella niña era quizás mas irritable que su hermano, la había besado para tratar de asustarla, era obvio que una chiquilla se tendría que cohibir con algo así, pero en su lugar lo golpeo en el rostro y después, bueno no estaba seguro si había sido ella o Shermie había perdido el control por alguna razón, lo que si sabía era que ahora aquella pequeña estaba suelta y debía encontrarla lo más pronto posible antes de que se le escapara definitivamente, sería la peor humillación, pues seguro Yagami le restregaría en la cara que no había podido ni con una mocosa. Se frotó los nudillos en verdad estaba planteándose hacerle daño aquella cría, al parecer los Yagami tenían ese mal habito de hacer enfadar a alguien todo el tiempo, en es momento vio a la niña pasar corriendo hacia los edificios del fondo, cuando llego a la esquina la vio entrar por una escalera, ¿Cómo diantres es que era tan rápida? A cada momento surgían dudas sobre ella, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, tenía que atraparla, se apresuró a seguirla, aquel edificio estaba medio desmantelado habían derribado los muros de modo que eran un enorme piso vacío, a excepción de algunos colchones y basura que seguramente los vagabundos llevaban ahí para dormir por las noches, espero un poco a que se acostumbrara a la penumbra, la luz no entraba bien por las pequeñas ventanas en las paredes, se adentró un poco en el piso para ver si acaso estaba ahí oculta, fue entonces que a su espalda escucho algo así como algo arrastrarse al voltear una esfera color violeta rodaba hasta sus pies, aquel juguete le extraño hasta que de pronto la esfera se rompió de improviso y soltó una llamarada purpura, Yashiro contuvo el aliento y miro a su alrededor, ¿Podría ser Yagami? No, él no era de ese tipo, jamás atacaría a escondidas, pero ¿Cómo era que también usaba aquel poder? Estaba decidido tendría que estar alerta, debió haberlo previsto, no era cualquier niña, era la hermana de Yagami, si antes solo pensó en asustarla un poco para darle un buen escarmiento a Yagami ahora estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacerle, sonrió para sí mismo, quizás aquello sería divertido para él, no solo por lo que causaría en Iori, sino porque se divertiría con aquella niña y eso seguro perseguiría al pelirrojo hasta su tumba.

Kyo seguía a Shiro por el complejo, consiguió una lectura bastante pobre pero al menos era algo, el moreno se sentía nervioso, pues Iori ya estaba de camino y seguro con muy mal humor, que no era para menos, pero estaba seguro que le echaría una bronca en cuanto terminara con Nanakase, el joven de cabello plateado andaba con un ojo pegado a aquel aparato, pero se le podía notar sumamente nervioso, tenía la piel pálida, miraba cada dos por tres el teléfono y a su alrededor viendo por dónde ir.

_ Oye, a todo esto ¿Quién eres y como es que tienes esa cosa para localizar a Aya?_ Kyo estaba tan concentrado en encontrar a Ayame que se le paso preguntar nada, solo se unió a Shiro al escuchar que tenía contacto con Yagami.

_ Digamos que soy un doble agente, mi nombre es Tsukada Shiro, vengo a ser el agente musical de Iori y algo así como el guarda espaldas de Ayame.

_ Pues no parece que hagas muy bien tu segundo trabajo.

_ Muy gracioso, no puedo hacer mucho cuando se supone que Iori está cuidando de ella pero a vistas el tampoco hace un buen trabajo, en cuanto mi jefe se entere seguro que no vamos a sobrevivir mucho que digamos.

_ ¿Te refieres al padre de Yagami?_ Kyo se detuvo al escuchar aquello.

_ Obvio que el padre de Iori y Ayame, la verdad prefiero pensar en un desastre a la vez, y espero que Iori llegue pronto pues en verdad no sé qué voy a hacer con ese tipo._ el peliblanco se veía sumamente preocupado al parecer para él, aquello era demasiado.

_ Tranquilo si se trata de pelear de eso me encargo yo, solo preocúpate de encontrar a Aya y sacarla de aquí, y si no es mucho pedir, que Yagami no se vuelva loco y me mate a mí junto con Nanakase._ Kyo seguía pensando en lo que ocurriría cuando llegara el pelirrojo.

Aquel era el tercer piso por el que perseguía a la niña, tenía algunas quemaduras en las manos, aquella esferas que le dejaba por todos lados eran tan fastidiosas como mosquitos, pues no todas explotaban algunas solo se pegaban a su ropa y comenzaban a quemarlo, y otras rebotaban y el fuego que había en su interior se apagaba dejando un vapor sumamente caliente, de lo que estaba seguro era que aquello era todo que tenía esa cría, pues de tener algo mejor o como mínimo pudiera pelear no estaría escondiéndose como lo hacía, en ese momento se le ocurrió una buena idea le dio un golpe a la escalera que conducía al siguiente piso, si estaba en ese piso no podría subir al siguiente y si estaba en el de arriba no podría bajar, pero el con sus casi dos metros bien podría ingeniárselas para subir y atraparla. Pensó en darle un golpe a la escalera que conectaba con el piso de abajo, pero apenas levanto el puño un par de esferas salieron disparadas hacia él.

_ ¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿No quieres que quite la escalera?_ Como respuesta varias esferas lo atacaron de nuevo._ Ya no te escondas, no tienes a donde ir ya, así que ¿Por qué no sales?

Yashiro golpeo una pared haciendo que se abriera un hueco y entrara más luz, de inmediato pudo distinguir a Ayame en el rincón más alejado donde se había estado ocultando en espera de tener la oportunidad de escapar.

_ Que linda, siguiendo los pasos de su hermano mayor, pero esas pelotitas no sirven de nada, ¡Tendrás que hacerlo mejor!_ El alvino se lanzó para atrapar a la pelirrojo quien lo más rápido que pudo logro esquivarlo, aquello iba muy enserio y ella tenía todas las de perder si fallaba.

Ayame comenzó a soltar de nuevo aquellas esferas purpuras, que si bien no eran algo que en verdad dañara a Yashiro si lograban frenarlo sobre todo aquellas que explotaban lanzando una fuerte llamarada, el albino tras un par de minutos al intentar alcanzarla pudo notar algo en aquel ataque, no era precisamente un patrón o un modo de pelea, era como si lanzara aquellas esferas al azar sin saber exactamente que reacción tendrían. Fue que decidió arriesgarse, si estaba equivocado seguro terminaría muy mal, se lanzó de nuevo esta vez sin prestar atención a lo que hacían las esferas que arrojo la pelirroja, cuando estuvo a no más de dos pasos de ella, Ayame le arrojo una esfera poco más grande que las demás, la cual reboto en el pecho de Yashiro para salir rodando por el suelo hasta que se detuvo y comenzó a arder.

_ Bien parece que estaba en lo correcto, no tienes ni puta idea de cómo pelear, y mucho menos como usar esa porquería del fuego purpura_ sin contemplación al haber comprobado aquello, el albino no se inmuto y le asesto un fuerte golpe en un costado del cuerpo a la adolecente quien salió despedida un par de metros por el suelo, el dolor se esparció por todo su cuerpo impidiéndole gritar incluso, se sujetaba las costillas echa un ovillo en el suelo.

_ Sabes, no era mi intención hacerte daño… pero en vista que al igual que tu hermano eres sumamente irritante, pues solo por eso, ten por seguro que no tengo ningún tipo de remordimiento por lo que te va a pasar.

Yashiro la tomo por el cuello de la camiseta para ponerla de pie a lo que Ayame sujeto su brazo con ambas manos y sin previo aviso dejó escapar una flama que hirió severamente al albino quien soltó un grito de dolor y dandole un golpe nuevamente apartó a la niña, aquello en verdad le había hecho daño, no pensó que de verdad hubiera usado aquel poder, sujetaba su brazo intentando mitigar el dolor, muy seguramente al no tener control sobre aquel poder lo dejaba escapar de ese modo ocasionando demasiado daño, con algo de suerte ella estaría como mínimo igual de herida que él. Al levantar la vista noto a la pelirroja de pie mirándolo aun sujetándose el costado y en un movimiento volvió a arrojar aquella llamarada, no le costó trabajo esquivarla pero pudo notar la potencia de aquellos ataques, en ese momento se dio cuenta que de cierto modo estaba metido en un buen problema, pues si algo había aprendido en su experiencia como luchador, era que lo más peligroso era pelear con un oponente que no controla su poder y esa niña en verdad que tenía mucho poder y nada de control, además la herida en el brazo lo había dejado inutilizado, pero con algo de suerte tan solo con un brazo podría encargarse.

De nueva cuenta se lanzó en pie de lucha, tratando de esquivar aquellas llamaradas, tras un par de minutos Ayame aún mantenía a raya a un impresionado Yashiro quien no podía creer que en verdad estuviera pasando aquello, a su alrededor podía notar los daños ocasionado por el fuego, aquello le dio una idea, tomo impulso y dejo caer todo su peso en una patada al suelo, y tal como espero, este cedió bajo los pies de ella, el albino sujeto a la pelirroja al caer al piso de abajo, y la aprisiono contra el suelo sujetándola por el cuello.

_ Ya fue suficiente de juegos, esto se acaba ahora mismo, si antes tenía cuentas que ajustar con tu hermano, ahora tú también estas muy mal parada.

_ ¡Tú problema es conmigo Nanakase!_ en la puerta Iori estaba de pie con los puños apretados, Kyo y Shiro lo flanqueaban.

_ Después arreglo cuentas con tu hermana porque créeme, no te perdió nada Yagami._ Con toda la intención de enfadar a Iori el albino levanto a Ayame del suelo y la arrojo al fondo del lugar, la pelea entre ambos comenzó, de inmediato salió a relucir la herida de Yashiro la cual mermaba bastante su técnica, Iori no le dio importancia, en verdad como o con que se había hecho aquella herida le importaba poco, lo que en verdad quería, era hacerle pagar aquel atrevimiento, Kyo observaba la pelea esperando el momento para ir por Ayame sin quedar en medio de la pelea, la pelirroja miraba aquella pelea sentía el dolor de la caída pero sobre todo, un mareo que le nublaba los sentidos, un sabor amargo en la boca y hasta el aire que la rodeaba lo sentía pesado, la pelea se desarrollaba no podía identificar si su hermano estaba bien o aquel tipo estaba dominando aquel encuentro, alguien la tomo por el brazo y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, no lograba enfocar quien era dedujo que era Kyo, escuchaba a medias, hasta que una explosión de fuego impacto contra una columna, Iori había usado una de sus técnicas, Kyo la arrastro para sacarla de ahí, pero en ese momento un nuevo impacto seco se escuchó, Yashiro había logrado derribar a Iori, fue una fracción o quizás un poco más, todo ocurrió tan rápido que nadie atinaba a decir exactamente como pasaron las cosa, pues podría decirse que ocurrió al mismo tiempo, Yashiro levanto a Iori por el cuello y lo arrojo contra un muro, pero la habilidad del pelirrojo lo ayudo a que se estabilizara y se pusiera en pie listo para atacar y de inmediato uso su Ura 108 Shiki: Ya Sakazuki, y Yashiro se lanzó a tratar de derribarlo de nuevo por lo que Iori no advirtió que Ayame estaba demasiado cerca, de modo que el ataque la alcanzo, cuando intento detener a al albino.

Una explosión de fuego envolvió a la adolecente, Iori soltó un grito al ver aquello, el peor panorama estaba materializándose a sus ojos, en ese momento su mente razono, quizás por una chispa de lucidez, aquella técnica suya no estaba dirigida a hacer aquello, no debía haber ninguna explosión, no debía abrazar a su oponente en llamas, fue cuando noto entre las lenguas de fuego que danzaban entorno a Ayame un patrón, algo como un escudo que bloqueo su técnica, tras unos instantes, solo el crujir de aquel fuego se escuchó en el lugar, hasta que con un suave murmullo se extinguieron, la pelirroja estaba ilesa, al menos en lo referente a aquel ataque.

_ Interesante_ Yashiro miraba impresionado de que hubiese soportado aquel ataque, él lo había experimentado en carne propia y no era algo fácil de tolerar.

_ Quizás puedas tolerar bien ese tipo de peleas, pero una bala le hace el mismo daño que a cualquier mortal_ Shiro apuntaba al albino directo a la cara.

_ Tranquilo, ya será en otra ocasión, por hoy ya tuve demasiado de esos malditos Yagami_ Yashiro se sujetó el brazo y salió como si no le importara que el joven de cabello platino le estuviese apuntando, bajo las escaleras y se perdió. Al voltear al parecer ni Kyo ni Iori le habían dado importancia al albino, Ayame estaba arrodillada en el suelo como si quisiera vomitar Iori la tenía sujeta por los hombros y trataba de hacerla que lo viera pero al parecer aquello le costaba demasiado.

_ Iori, creo que deberíamos irnos, ¿Tienes algo de suero en casa?_ Iori asintió ante la pregunta de Shiro.

_ Esperen ¿Que fue todo esto? ¿A qué suero se refieren?_ Kyo pregunto al ver a Iori levantar a Ayame en brazos, preparándose para irse.

_ Tu verano termino Kusanagi, de aquí en mas no te incumbe.

_ No me des por viaje Yagami, yo no me voy hasta no saber qué le pasa, ¡Mírala! ¿Qué fue eso? Nadie, ni siquiera Rugal recibe ese ataque tuyo sin al menos retroceder, y ella lo atrapo de lleno._ Shiro sujeto a Kyo por el hombro y le hizo un gesto dándole a entender que no era el momento, al salir le hizo otra señal para que los siguiera, el camino fue bastante tenso, Kyo sentía que en cualquier momento se perderían de su vista trataba de conducir a la par de Iori en la motocicleta pues según Shiro el que fuera en el auto con ella, solo terminaría por perder la paciencia y necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Al llegar al departamento Ayame estaba dormida pero le había subido una fiebre y respiraba de modo agitado, Shiro llamo a Kyo a otra habitación, saco una bolsa de suero y un envoltorio con unas mangueras delgadas, comenzó a preparar las cosas.

_ Kusanagi te lo voy explicar una sola vez y has el favor de no tratar de indagarle más a Iori, el fuego purpura solo se les transmite a los varones, implantarlo en una mujer es una sentencia de muerte, su cuerpo no tiene la cantidad de agua ni el metabolismo para tolerar la toxina, a saber quién o porque se lo han puesto a Aya pero por ahora necesitamos bajar la toxicidad antes de que entre en shock.

_ ¿No sería mejor llevarla a un hospital?_ Kyo pregunto mientras veía al joven preparar la bolsa con un coctel de ampolletas.

_ No, en ningún lado tienen lo necesario, el padre de Iori invirtió mucho en encontrar algo que funcionara mejor que los medicamentos convencionales, dio con una mescla y es lo que han usado, ayuda a retrasar el envenenamiento por más tiempo, les da un rango de vida de 40 a 50 años si dejan de usar el fuego máximo a los 30, espero que funcione con Aya porque jamás se pensó para usarse en una mujer.

_ ¿Y si no funciona?

_ Pues… esperemos que funcione, es difícil preparar el funeral de un hombre, seria trágico preparar el de una niña.

Aquellas palabras alteraron a Kyo, pues el panorama era peor de lo que imagino, en ese momento pensó en lo difícil que debería ser una pelea para Iori, el sentía cierta incomodidad después de una pelea al usar su fuego, algo como una leve fiebre, pero ahora pensaba en lo difícil que debía ser para Iori, pues siempre que peleaban usaba sus técnicas como si de verdad fuese la última y al ver el estado de Ayame, quizás en algún momento el mismo Iori habría estado igual. Shiro le administro el suero y se llevó a Iori a aparte a otra habitación, tuvieron una discusión a media voz, al parecer intentaba preparar al pelirrojo para lo que pudiera ocurrir, después paso un buen rato en silencio antes de salir y encerrarse en el balcón, por un largo rato.

Pasaban de las 3:00pm Kyo llamo a casa, como lo imagino su madre estaba muy preocupada, omitió lo que estaba pasando solo le dijo que estaba todo bajo control y que por el momento lo mejor era que se quedaran en casa de Yagami, Shiro revisaba a Aya al parecer había tenido un buen resultado pues la fiebre había bajado y estaba más tranquila pero seguía sin despertar.

_ ¿Por qué sigues aquí?_ Iori miro a Kyo con extrañeza.

_ Bueno soy su "Novio ficticio" no estaría bien que me fuera ahora_ Aquel comentario sonó un poco ridículo a lo que Iori sonrió con pesar.

_ Ya déjate de estupideces y lárgate, ya te dije no es tu asunto._ La voz del pelirrojo sonó cansada, pero sobre todo tranquila, algo extraño.

_ Yagami, no somos amigos y la verdad no espero que lo seamos, igual al acabar esto me vas a volver a perseguir para matarme, pero por ahora, creo que hay algo que a ambos nos interesa, además me siento culpable, esto paso cuando estaba conmigo.

_ Si te hace sentir mejor, si es tu culpa y después te romperé un brazo, por ahora lárgate, tengo mucho que hacer._ Iori le dio la espalda para ir a la habitación donde Shiro estaba con Aya.

_ Como por ejemplo ¿Averiguar por qué tu padre le implanto el fuego purpura a tu hermana? Es igual que en mi familia, se transmite de padres a hijos, el padre lo implanta cuando el primer varón de la familia cumple ocho.

_ Cinco, los Yagami lo transmiten a los cinco años, y no él no lo hizo. Ya deja de molestar mejor lárgate.

Kyo no insistió, pero no se fue, casi por caer la noche Ayame despertó, aun se sentía mal pero lo peor ya había pasado, y de inmediato comenzó el interrogatorio, en lo referente a como era que había obtenido el fuego purpura permaneció cayada como una tumba aun y con las amenazas de Iori, pero cuando le preguntaron qué había pasado cuando se la llevaron, Iori casi quería salir a buscar a Yashiro cuando se enteró que había besado a su hermana, pues en su mente pasaban un sinfín de atrocidades que pudieron ocurrir, si antes Yashiro no era más que un estorbo cada que parecía ahora estaba seguro que lo odiaba si se podía más que a Kyo.

_ ¿Bueno y cuál es el plan ahora? Quiero ir a ver a mamá Shisuka, seguro está preocupada.

_ ¿Mamá Shisuka?_ Shiro volteo a mirar a Iori pero este torció un gesto, como un dialogo que solo ellos entendían._ Aya, creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a otro lado, tu madre está en Belgica mañana tomara un vuelo a Italia, seria lindo que fueras de paseo con ella.

_ No, yo me quiero ir a casa con mamá Shisuka_ la respuesta fue cortante Shiro se quedó serio y miro a Iori como pidiendo su apoyo.

_ O una de dos, o te vas con tu madre o te quedas aquí, no vas a regresar a casa de este idiota.

_ Este idiota está aquí, no sean tan duros con ella, déjala que se quede aquí en tu departamento mientras se calman las cosas._ Kyo trataba de convencer a Aya de que no volviera a casa de sus padres.

_ Bueno me iré con Mamá, pero no va a estar a gusto cuando le diga que me secuestraron y encima ese tipo me hizo cosas extrañas por tu culpa. Además Papá se enfadara cuando sepa que no quisiste cuidarme y preferiste déjame en casa de los Kusanagi.

_ No intentes chantajearme, tu no le vas a decir nada a tus padres…

Ayame se le quedo mirando a Iori con expresión retadora como si la expresión enfada del pelirrojo no le importara en lo más mínimo, la tensión iba aumentando, Shiro y Kyo intercambiaron una mirada como entendiendo que ambos eran bastante firmes en lo que se proponían y que aquello podía durar bastante. En ese instante se escuchó una voz apagada como salida de un televisor en otra habitación, Ayame se apresuró y saco un el móvil de Iori de entre las sabanas aquella chiquilla tenía todo preparado.

_ Papí, soy yo… no, es que creo que perdí el móvil… Nii no me quería prestar el suyo, es que no quiere que me quede… no se… es que esta mañana…_ Iori le arrebato el móvil a su hermana diciéndole que se callara entre dientes.

_ Si… es tu hija que no deja de molestar… ¿El móvil? Yo que sé, ella lo perdió… ¿Esta mañana?... Lo perdió, no sé qué le hizo seguro lo dejo tirado por el departamento…. No, no hay problema… Yo… no lo sé… ¿por qué?... no… no… está bien…. Si la llamare…_ Cuando colgó Iori sintió como le recorría un escalofrió por la espalda, Shiro estaba pálido, en ese momento sonó el móvil del joven de cabello platinado, Iori se tensó y con una seña lo apuro a contestar.

_ Aquí Tsukada… sí, no se preocupe no estoy ocupado… si… un momento_ tras esas palabras, salió al balcón para continuar la llamada.

_ Hubieras llamado a tu madre_ Iori miro a Ayame con enfado.

_ No, porque a mamá no le tienes miedo.

_ Sera porque ella no va a arrancarme la cabeza, deja de ponerme en aprietos, te llevare a la casa de Kusanagi pero ni pienses que te quedaras ahí._ Ayame asintió a las palabras de su hermano pero tenía la expresión de que no contara con aquello último.

Kyo miro a Ayame y a Iori discutir por aquel tema, en verdad que le hacía gracia ver aquel lado tan normal de su rival, cuando Shiro volvió tenía el rostro pálido y se notaba un ligero temblor en sus manos, cuando Iori lo miro se quedó serio casi como si esperara una sentencia.

_Algo sospecha, no se tragó el cuento del móvil… Lo deje tranquilo, con que Ayame ha estado un tanto molesta contigo por eso lo llamo para fastidiar, Iori, has el favor de llevar la fiesta en paz el verano terminara en un mes más o menos, no hagas que nos maten.

_ Ahora el del problema soy yo_ Iori pateo una papelera que tenía junto a la cama y salió hecho una furia.

_ Lo mismo va para ti, deja de llamar a tus padres para preocuparlos, o no quiero pensar en tu padre tomando el primer vuelo a Japón solo para sepultarnos.

_ Bueno a ti sí, pero no creo que tenga edad para tener otro varón._ La pelirroja se abrazó de las piernas como si aquello fuera cualquier cosa.

_ Gracias por tu apoyo, pero es enserio, no hagas algo que nos meta en más problemas, las cosas ya se han puesto bastante feas, es seguro que de ahora en más mejor nos andamos con cuidado, la verdad no me gusta nada como se han puesto las cosas.

_ Por favor, no creo que se vaya a enterar, solo mantengamos la calma, ya hablo con Yagami y contigo, ¿Qué más puede hacer?

La madre de Kyo estaba evaluando el trabajo acumulado en casa, en verdad que se sentía casi histérica cuando aquel tipo se llevó a la niña, incluso llamo a su esposo muy enfadada, de haber estado ambos aquello no hubiera ocurrido, el líder del clan no pudo hacer más que escuchar a su mujer y prometerle que volvería pronto. En esas estaba cuando sonó el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa, sin siquiera pararse a mirar la pantalla contesto.

_ Diga… ¿Ayame? No dejo el móvil aquí esta con su hermano y mi hijo no se preocupe… Kusanagi Shisuka, ¿Quién es usted?... de la escuela, muy bien le diré a su hermano que se haga cargo de ello, gracias.

Hola soy Madaki

Pasan varios días sin que hubiera novedades, pero pronto todo cambia, Iori debe enfrentar a su padre y sale a la luz quien entrego el fuego purpura a Ayame.

El próximo capitulo.

"Sin salida"


	6. Chapter 6

"SIN SALIDA"

A la mañana siguiente Ayame parecía estar mejor, aunque seguía quejándose de sentir un gusto amargo en la boca, Iori le advirtió que no esperara que se le quitara pronto y al menos por el momento solo podía tomar algún caramelo para mitigar aquel mal sabor. Kyo veía a Iori tan evocado en su hermana que en verdad lo desconocía por completo, pero lo que si le tenía muy intrigado era el temor hacia su padre, Shiro había dicho que aquel hombre era sumamente serio y sobre todo que podía ser aún más agresivo que su hijo si se llegaba a enfadar, ya casi a medio día Kyo se despidió debía volver a casa pues seguramente su madre estaría ya preguntándose por que no volvía, Ayame le dijo que lo verían más tarde, algo que no le agradaba al pelirrojo pero que sin duda ocurriría, Shiro debía irse también de modo que le ofreció llevarlo algo que le agradecía, pues por las circunstancias, no había tomado su cartera, de milagro había tenido el móvil en el bolsillo y su motocicleta tenía ya muy poco combustible, y ni de broma se atrevería a pedirle prestado a Iori.

_ Esto en verdad que no me lo esperaba, la Señora Mia siempre ha advertido que juntar a sus hijos es como encender un cartucho de dinamita, no pensé que fuera tan literal._ Shiro entro al coche y saco el móvil y la agenda.

_ Bueno si solamente Yagami es bastante problema creo que era de esperarse que Aya no fuera una pera en dulce._ Kyo miro al joven enviar un mensaje y suspirar agotado.

_ Sí, pero en verdad que ahora sí que me han metido en un aprieto, no es que me queje, pero créeme esto es demasiado, en algún momento tendré que informar que Aya tiene el fuego, y te aseguro que como mínimo su madre pedirá el divorcio y su padre me matara.

_ ¿Por qué habría de enfadarse el padre de ellos? Digo si alguien puede implantar esa cosa es el._ El moreno hizo un gesto de fastidio, pues no entendía como era que se quebraban la cabeza con ese asunto.

_ Los Kusanagi no tienen problema con la intoxicación, por eso no le dan tanta prioridad, pero aquí estamos en una carrera contra el tiempo, el abuelo de Iori murió a los 52 años y se considera que fue muy longevo, créeme que a los 18 su hijo ya sabía todo lo referente a pasar ese poder a su hijo, y Iori ya lo sabe, eso no quita que hay otros medios para que eso ocurra, hace tiempo se dice que en la familia ocurrió que por tres generaciones no había nacido un solo varón, por lo que usaron el magatama para pasar el poder cuando en la cuarta nació un varón, además, ese hombre es muy celoso de sus hijos, sobre todo con Ayame, es la primera niña en siete generaciones y tiene pésimo carácter, quizás quien pueda decírtelo mejor es tu padre, soy de la idea que tus enemigos te conocen mejor que tus amigos.

Kyo se quedó pensando en aquello, pues en verdad que no le veía mucho sentido, en primera por lo que si la idea de Shiro fuese cierta el conocería muy bien a Iori y era al contrario y sobre todo el que el padre de Iori fuese alguien a quien de verdad le importaran sus hijos, por lo que se había enterado por boca de Iori y Ayame, ambos su padre y su madre no se ocupaban mucho de sus hijos, eso sin contar que de estar en su lugar y saber lo peligroso que era aquel poder, preferiría morir antes que envenenar a su propio hijo, pero bueno al final de cuentas no estaba en su lugar.

Al llegar a casa su madre lo recibió un poco molesta por la tardanza, y preguntando por los hermanos, Kyo le dijo que llegarían más tarde, por lo que se quedó un poco más tranquila, como lo prometió su padre volvió a casa solo para encontrarse con que su esposa seguía molesta con él, no podría decirse que tuvieron una pelea, pero Shisuka dejo claro que no podía irse así a sabiendas que había niños en casa, aun y cuando fueran hijos del clan rival.

_ Bien ¿De qué quieres hablar?_ El líder del clan había estado viendo a su hijo rondar tras de él muy inquieto pero sin decirle nada.

_ Pues es sobre el padre de Yagami_ Kyo le contesto a su padre con algo de incomodidad.

_ ¿Y ahora porque te importa tanto? Me vas a decir que ahora les tienes simpatía a esos dos y si te vas a quedar con la niña._ soltó una carcajada ante la mirada de su hijo.

_ No juegues con eso Papá, es solo que, bueno… la hermana de Yagami tiene el fuego purpura, ayer tuvo una intoxicación fuerte creo.

_ Espera, no estés de broma que lo que dices es muy serio. No me imagino que ese maldito de Yagami se atreviera a hacérselo a ambos.

_ Papá ese es el punto, todos insisten en que no fue el quien lo hizo. Pero tú sabes más de ese hombre ¿Quién más pudo hacerlo?_ Kyo vio a su padre cruzarse de brazos y revolver sus pensamientos.

_ Hijo, lo mejor es que dejes eso en manos de ellos, no lo tomes a mal, no tiene nada que ver con la enemistad entre las familias, pero en verdad no es un secreto para nadie, los Yagami con o sin ese poder, son problemas seguros, no se llevan bien ni entre ellos, en verdad me sorprende que esos dos hermanos se lleven tan bien.

_ Espera, ¿Entre ellos?_ Kyo pregunto tratando de encajar las piezas de aquel rompe cabezas.

_ Claro, Yagami tiene dos hermanos menores más.

_ Pensé que solo eran él y Ayame_ Como respuesta su padre le dio una palmada en la frente.

_ No "tu" Yagami, me refiero a su padre, se llama Ryosuke si no mal recuerdo, pero bueno el caso es que hay dos Yagami mas y créeme no ven con buenos ojos a su exitoso hermano, digamos que es muy común que el que hereda el poder del fuego purpura también es el que dé más privilegios goza en la familia, pero el caso es que no quiero que te enredes en problemas de familias, menos aun si esa familia son los Yagami.

Kyo asintió a las palabras de su padre, se sentía un poco mal pues cada que pensaba que algo nuevo se revelaba salían más preguntas que respuestas, ahora entendía por qué la duda de Shiro y Iori, bien alguno de sus tíos pudo hacerlo, o quizás en una teoría un tanto ridícula, tal como ocurrió con Chris, quien obtuvo el fuego purpura por causa de la ruptura del sello de Orochi y su inminente renacer. Al atardecer Iori y Ayame se aparecieron en casa de los Kusanagi, en verdad que Iori se notaba algo fastidiado era de esperarse no había dormido y el estrés postraumático tras todo lo acontecido no ayudaba en lo absoluto, de modo que en cuanto se sentó en la habitación tras dejar que Ayame se fuera a la cocina a hacer un postre se quedó dormido, Kyo al verlo casi sentía lastima de preguntarle nada, pero en verdad que no podía dejar su conciencia tranquila con todo aquello.

_ Iori… despierta._ Kyo trato de despertar al pelirrojo con delicadeza.

_ ¿Qué quieres? ¿De cuándo a la fecha me llamas por mi nombre?_ Iori abrió los ojos con pesar.

_ Lo siento… es sobre el tema de Ayame_ Kyo reparo en aquel detalle, no sabía ni por qué lo había llamado por su nombre, no le tenía nada de confianza.

_ No empieces, eso es cosa que no te incumbe.

_ Bueno es que estaba pensando, si no fue tu padre, ¿Crees que haya sido alguno de tus tíos quien le implanto el fuego a Ayame?_ el moreno no quiso andarse con rodeos pues seguro lo mandaría por la borda.

_ No te vas a rendir, es posible, ellos odian al padre de Aya, y al ser la única niña de la familia a la fecha les está quitando toda oportunidad de sobresalir.

_ También es tu padre. ¿Tanto lo detestas?_ Ante el comentario Iori soltó una carcajada, que extraño al moreno.

_ ¿Tú también? No detesto a mi padre, ni nada por el estilo, solo me tiene cansado su modo de ver las cosas. Yo tengo mi propio plan y modo de hacer las cosas, si le gusta o no me tiene sin cuidado. Además no voy a hablarle de señor o llamarlo Padre como uno de esos niños mimados. ¿Feliz?

_ ¿Y sabes cómo quitarle eso a Aya?

_ ¿Y tú sabes cómo quitarte eso? No seas idiota, es permanente, hay que encontrar un modo de decirle lo que paso y esperar que no nos mate. Que sería más fácil si Ayame hablara y dijera como fue que obtuvo esa porquería.

En ese momento la madre de Kyo llamo a los dos jóvenes desde el piso de abajo, al parecer a Aya se le había ocurrido algo nuevo, que al bajar se toparon con la joven pelirroja usando un kimono con la cenefa de la familia Kusanagi. Iori se cubrió el rostro con las manos, como diciendo para sí que su padre moriría si viera a su hija con aquel atuendo, daba el caso que Shisuka le había comentado de un festival de un templo cercano al cual le gustaba asistir pero de un tiempo a la fecha lo hacia ella sola o en compañía de su esposo puesto que Kyo no lo hacía desde hacía algún tiempo por pensarlo un paseo demasiado infantil, a pesar de que ambas insistieron no lograron que los dos jóvenes vistieran un kimono, Kyo por que no gustaba de ese tipo de ropas y Iori solo se limitó a indicar que las amantes de la moda eran su hermana y su madre. Al llegar al templo el lugar estaba muy concurrido, en verdad Iori se esperaba un festival bastante más pequeño, de inmediato Ayame se entusiasmó ante aquel paseo, la madre de Kyo parecía bastante complacida de que todos estuvieran ahí, de pronto un grupo de mujeres se acercó a Ayame y a la Madre de Kyo, el joven sintió un escalofrió y al volver la mirada vio a su padre con el rostro pálido. Aquellas mujeres eran ni más ni menos que las esposas de sus hermanos, aquello venía a caerle pésimo al líder ya que seguro sus hermanos no lo dejarían de atormentar por aquella cercanía con la familia rival, las mujeres hablaron con su concuña y de inmediato la conversación recayó sobre la niña pelirroja, y como era de esperarse la adolecente se presentó como la novia de Kyo, aquello les cayo bastante en gracia a las mujeres, aunque como Kyo se dio cuenta su madre no era tonta y mucho menos imprudente pues solo presento a la pequeña como Ayame y siguió el juego de la "mini-novia" al cabo de un rato las tías de Kyo siguieron su camino, en verdad que no le habían prestado atención ni a su sobrino ni a su nervioso cuñado mucho menos al pelirrojo junto a ellos, por estar enfrascadas con Ayame y Shisuka.

_ Parece que a tu padre le dará un infarto, así que mejor dile que si quiere darle gusto a mi padre que se apresure._ Iori saco a Kyo de sus pensamientos para que pusiera atención a su padre.

_ No creo que se muera, solo… déjalo que tome algo de aire fresco._ Kyo le hizo una seña a su Padre quien solo agito la mano en señal de que iría a un lugar tranquilo y que continuarán sin él.

_ ¿Quiénes eran?_ Iori pregunto con mucha curiosidad por aquella reacción.

_ Son mis tías, esposas de los hermanos de mi padre_ Aquello pareció dejar en claro algo para Iori quien asintió._ Se ven muy seguido con mi madre así que ya sabrás que les parece extraño que la acompañe alguien, casi siempre anda sola.

_ Parecen de lo más tradicionales, no hicieron un solo comentario al respecto de la broma de Aya._ Iori se quedó pensando en aquello.

_ Si digamos que para la familia si siguiéramos en la era feudal seria su paraíso y el que comprometan a los hijos desde muy niños pues no les causa tanto revuelo.

Ahora era Iori quien estaba un tanto más interesado en la familia Kusanagi, pues aunque bastante superficial hacia preguntas al respecto. Fue de ese modo que se enteró que Kyo no era realmente por decirlo de algún modo el heredero de la familia, más bien lo era un primo (hijo del hermano mayor de su padre), pero debido a que en la familia Kusanagi, el poder saltaba entre el primer y segundo varón se consideraba líder al que poseía la llama carmesí pero el que heredaba el clan era el primogénito y que en la familia Kusanagi si existían mujeres al menos en su generación una prima poseía aquel poder, pero no era algo muy allá y de echo no le ponía mucha atención, por lo cual tenía una existencia de lo más normal, todo aquello no ocasionaba el mas mínimo conflicto entre los hijos de la familia pues en verdad todos compartían el mismo respeto por el clan, muy a diferencia de los Yagami que solo el primogénito era considerado por decirlo de algún modo hijo "legitimo" y heredero del clan, por eso su padre se había negado a tener más hijos y a palabras del pelirrojo Ayame fue un capricho de su madre, pues aun recordaba el caos que provoco aquel embarazo y el gran alivio que tuvo su padre al enterarse que sería una niña, pues no generaba ningún problema entre mujeres ya que no heredaban la enemistad de la familia Yagami.

_ ¿Yagami, a donde crees que nos lleve todo esto?_ Kyo pregunto después de un rato de andar paseando y que Ayame y su madre intentaban atrapar peces dorados en uno de los puestos.

_ Hablas como colegiala de una mala novela, explícate._ Iori miro al moreno con algo de fastidio pues odiaba que no fuera directo y se anduviera por las nubes.

_ Me refiero a que bueno… digo no ha sido tan malo y en este tiempo no nos hemos intentado matar y hemos estado bien. Quizás podamos dejar de lado todo este problema ¿No lo crees?

_ No eres mi persona favorita y no eres de mi agrado y en lo que respecta dejar todo de lado mejor olvídalo, si me deshago de ti me deshago de esta porquería del fuego purpura y a eso súmale que también Aya queda libre de él… tengo más motivos para matarte.

_ Siempre tan directo. Pero… ¿Podría haber algún modo sin que me tengas que matar?_ Iori estaba por contestarle cuando Ayame se acercó con una bolsa con un pez dorado.

_ Mira, pudiste atrapar uno de otro color, tu madre no va a querer que lo tengas en casa y terminara en mi departamento._ Iori se desentendió de la plática para concentrarse en su hermana.

_ Vas a ver que si me lo dejan quedar, además Mamá ni se entera, tengo otros dos en casa y ni cuenta se ha dado.

En ese momento sonó un móvil, de inmediato reconoció el tono como el del teléfono de Ayame pero fue la madre de Kyo quien lo saco de su bolso y lo entrego a la niña, quien contesto a su madre.

_ Ahora lo recuerdo, Iori-chan, llamaron de la escuela de Aya, dijeron que debías presentarte con el director por asunto de las localizaciones… ¿o eran las calificaciones?_ La madre de Kyo noto lo extraño del mensaje y trataba de recordarlo.

_ No era de la escuela… Aya trae acá ese móvil_ Iori le quito el teléfono a su hermana y reviso la memoria, su rostro se puso pálido._ Rayos…

_ ¿Quién era? ¿Nanakase?_ Kyo pregunto al ver a su rival con aquella expresión.

_ Ni idea pero, con un poco de suerte sería otro de los informantes de mi padre. _ El pelirrojo saco su móvil y llamo a Shiro pero apenas estaba esperando que contestara, frente a él apareció una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

_ Me alegro haberlos encontrado antes, ¿no los ha llamado?_ La mujer se acercó a Iori y a Ayame

_ ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí?_ Iori dejo la llamada con Shiro y hablo con demasiada brusquedad a la mujer, quien parecía sumamente pequeña a lado del pelirrojo.

_ Tu padre me dijo que se portaron muy extraños, que Aya lo llamo y vine a ver qué pasaba y me entero que no has estado en tu departamento y que llamaste Itsuko por que no encontrabas a Aya el primer día. ¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Qué es lo que tiene a tu padre tan alterado?

_ Mami, no es culpa de él, yo fui quien salió y se perdió el móvil en casa de una amiga pero ya lo tengo._ Ayame trataba de calmar a su madre, de inmediato la señora Yagami reparo en el traje que usaba su hija y los ojos se le pusieron como platos.

_ Iori, ¿Qué demonios es lo que ha pasado? Explícame por qué Aya está usando esto, si tu padre se entera…

_ A mí que me involucras en esto, tu hija es quien me metió en todo este lio, se le metió en la cabeza el irse a enredar con los Kusanagi y eso solo para fastidiarme el verano y tu como siempre perdida en quién sabe dónde, preocúpate más de tu hija en lugar de venir a regañarme.

_ Hijo, eso es muy serio, tu padre se pondrá furioso, Aya quiero que te quites ese kimono y nos vamos a casa, con suerte podremos idear algo para explicar todo esto.

Kyo había estado observando la escena, en un momento detuvo a su madre quien tenía la intención de intervenir por los hermanos, Iori se dirigió a Kyo solo para decirle que se iban, pero como siempre Ayame insistió en volver a la casa de los Kusanagi, para cambiarse de ropa, y aunque su madre trato de persuadirla de que lo más sensato era devolver después el kimono la adolecente se puso en sus trece, Iori no hizo el intento de apoyar a su madre, al parecer era su forma de vengarse. Durante el camino la madre de Iori parecía un tanto desconcertada cuando Ayame le hablo de lo que había hecho en casa de los Kusanagi, pues nada de lo que le conto pensó que le llamaba la atención a su hija, pero Iori casi tuvo que sostenerla cuando le conto de que era la novia de Kyo, a media voz su hijo mayor le dijo que se calmara pues aquello era una broma de pésimo gusto.

Al llegar a la casa Mia apuro a su hija a que se cambiara de ropa, tenía el nerviosismo dibujado en el rostro y no dejaba las manos quietas, cada dos por tres sacaba el móvil o la polvera, se movía los mechones de cabello o miraba a todos lados. Iori la miraba con una expresión entre fastidio y gracia pues a diferencia el parecía la mar de tranquilo.

_ Disculpe… Mi nombre es Kusanagi Shisuka._ La madre de Kyo se presentó_ Por favor, tranquilícese, le aseguro que sus hijos han estado bien durante todo el tiempo que pasaron en casa._ Iori hizo un gesto a Kyo como una broma privada de que solo ahí había estado todo bien, a lo que el moreno no pudo evitar sonreír pues en verdad que se habían metido en líos cuando no estuvieron en casa.

_ Yagami Mia, no lo tome a mal, no quiero insinuar que algo les hubiera ocurrido, bueno al menos a Aya, Iori es bastante problemático y no es de extrañarse que pelee con su hijo, pero bueno, mi esposo…

Aquella conversación entre las dos mujeres era algo curioso ya que parecía como si en lugar de dos jóvenes adultos, hablaran de un par de chiquillos a la salida de la escuela.

_ Yagami nos detesta, no es secreto señora, pero tenga por seguro que lo que usted no le diga nosotros mucho menos, y créeme esta visita no es algo que quisiéramos que se entere, menos la broma de su hija con mi hijo. _ El padre de Kyo hablo como tratando de calmar a la esposa de su rival que con cada minuto que Ayame tardaba en volver se le notaba más nerviosa.

_ Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo te enteraste de donde estábamos?_ Iori reparo en aquel detalle pues ahora que lo pensaba su madre había ido directo al festival buscándolos.

_ Pues Tsukada me dijo que tu padre llamo a Ayame y contesto una mujer y lo había enviado a buscarlos y que lo mantuviera informado, él me dijo que estaban aca.

_ Tienes casi 22 años casada con ese hombre y aun no lo conoces bien._

_ Y tú tienes toda tu vida peleando conmigo y aun no te queda claro que siempre estoy dos pasos por delante_ El padre de Iori se apareció con Shiro flanqueándolo, en el rostro del joven platinado se notaba una expresión de disculpa, Kyo se sintió un poco intimidado al ver aquel hombre tan diferente a su padre, pues tenía un expresión dura y fría, a diferencia del líder del clan Kusanagi, quien en su rostro mostraba los signos de sus cincuenta y pocos, el líder de los Yagami, fácil podría pasar por el hermano mayor de Iori, tenía el cabello pelirrojo igual que su hijo y a pesar de lo que dijera Ayame que ya contaba con 42 años, no los aparentaba en lo absoluto, y aun vistiendo aquel traje de línea recta y saco, se notaba un cuerpo fuerte y preparado para la pelea.

_ Yagami, por una vez y en consideración a tu hija, toma a tu familia y retírate._ Saisyu Kusanagi hablo con seriedad a su rival.

_ Por una vez, el problema no es contigo, es con mi hijo y su estupidez. Así que has el favor de moverte, tienes mucho que explicarme.

_ Cariño, no es nada serio, ya me lo han dicho son solo juegos de Aya, Iori solo estaba cuidando de ella._ Mia se acercó a su esposo quien con un ademan hizo callar a su mujer.

_ Deja de defenderlo, apenas acabas de bajar del avión ¿Pretendes que te crea que ya le sacaste la verdad a tu hijo? No quieras verme la cara._ La expresión de la madre de Iori se ensombreció, era evidente que aquel intento de defender a su hijo había sido inútil y ella estaba consiente desde el principio.

_ Papi… _ Ayame había salido de la casa y se quedó mirando a su padre.

_ Mia, tú y Aya vuelvan a casa, las veré después_ El padre de Iori parecía no tener deseos de arreglar nada con su hijo frente Ayame.

_ ¿Porque no vienes tú también? Vamos a cenar juntos_ Kyo miro a Ayame y noto que algo estaba escondiendo a su espalda, aquel detalle no había llamado la atención de nadie más, aquello no le agradaba pues en aquel tiempo había aprendido que aquella niña era sumamente impredecible.

_ Cariño hay cosas que necesito arreglar, obedece y ve con tu madre._ La niña se quedó de pie mirando a su padre.

_ No quiero, quiero quedarme con mamá Shisuka_ las palabras de Ayame dejaron a todos de piedra.

_ Déjate de juegos, no es el momento y lárgate con tu madre._ Iori se acercó a su hermana y tomándola por el hombro pretendía hacerla que se fuera.

_ Ya me contaron esa ocurrencia que te ha dado un par de dolores de cabeza, lo que no me explica que seas tan idiota de involucrar a tu hermana en tus correrías callejeras_ La expresión del padre de Iori era de enfado, obvio a esas alturas ya sabían que Shiro había tenido que decirle lo que había ocurrido con Nanakase.

_ ¡QUE NO FUE CULPA MIA!_ Iori le grito a su padre ya arto de aquella acusación pero apenas volteo a verlo para decirle algo más, el líder del clan Yagami le volteo el rostro a su hijo de un golpe, Mia quedo enmudecida al ver aquella escena y desvió la mirada consiente de que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

_ Lo dejo a tu elección o lo arreglamos a solas o aquí, que de igual modo tienes mucho que explicar y no vas a salir bien parado.

_ ¡No es justo! Siempre te pones contra el_ Ayame le dio un empujón a su padre quien miro a su hija con indiferencia, como si esperara una rabieta de su parte.

_ Aya, ve con tu madre_ Iori aparto a su hermana indicándole que se fuera, en el rostro comenzaba a formársele un cardenal donde su padre lo había golpeado.

_ Aya, por favor no te preocupes ven, te llevare a casa con tu madre._ Kyo intervino al ver que la adolecente no tenía pinta de moverse, aun y cuando su padre lo miro con cierta reprobatoria, al igual que padre de Iori, quien al parecer estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar aquel detalle por el disgusto que tenía en es momento con su hijo.

_ No quiero, le va a echar la culpa de todo como siempre_ Kyo tomo a Ayame de la muñeca y la arrastro tras de él, en verdad que aquel hombre podía ser muy duro con su hijo mayor y no deseaba saber lo que pasaría si Ayame terminaba por agotarle la paciencia, fue entonces que ella dejo caer lo que había estado escondiendo en un intento de soltarse, era una especia de rosario de cristales purpuras y en un extremo había una piedra color verde jade. Iori miro aquel objeto con ojos muy abiertos y casi como por cosa de milagro logro cubrirse de un ataque de su padre.

_ ¿Por qué diablos se lo diste? De todas las estupideces que pudiste haber hecho, esta es la más grande._ en un movimiento arrojo otro ataque hacia su hijo quien con bastante dificultad lograba contenerlo, Saisyu de inmediato se centró en proteger a su mujer mientras que Shiro hacia lo que podía por evitar que la madre de Iori se le escapara y quedara en medio de la pelea.

_ Aya, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?_ Kyo estaba la mar de confundido, pero tenía claro que aquel objeto era la causa de todo.

_ Es el Magatama de los Yagami, ¿Pero por qué lo tienes tú? Se supone que a estas alturas lo debería estar en poder de tu hermano._ el padre de Kyo había sacado a su mujer del peligro y había vuelto a buscar a su hijo.

_ Eso no importo ahora, ¿Cómo los detenemos? Se van a matar si no hacemos algo._ Kyo veía a ambos pelear de ese modo que caracterizaba a Iori, peleaban como si quisieran matar a su oponente así murieran ellos mismos en el proceso.

_ Con suerte solo uno morirá, los dos son iguales, pelean a matar o morir, y meternos en medio sería un suicidio.

En ese momento una llamarada casi alcanza a Iori, y al poco otra llama exploto cerca de donde estaban, a Kyo aquel ataque le pareció muy extraño, pues jamás había visto a su rival hacer algo como aquello, fue entonces que el padre de Iori arto de aquello sin contemplación lanzo un ataque al suelo el cual elevo una columna de fuego que anulo la defensa de su hijo impactándolo y envolviéndolo en llamas, era evidente que Iori estaba aún por debajo de su padre.

_ Ya déjalo no fue culpa de él._ Ayame le hablaba a su padre pero este parecía no escuchar, levanto la mano encendiendo una llama purpura entre sus dedos, en un amplio movimiento se dispuso a lanzar un segundo ataque pero a mitad de aquel movimiento se frenó en seco al recibir un impacto en las costillas que exploto en una llamarada purpura.

Aquellas explosiones no eran un ataque ni de Iori ni de su padre, si no de Ayame quien intentaba separarlos, en la mano tenía una pequeña llama que comenzaba a encerrarse en una esfera.

_ Hija, baja eso, no sabes lo peligroso que puede ser para ti_ Ryosuke, dejo de lado a Iori para centrarse en su hija quien no parecía que lo fuera a obedecer.

_ Siempre lo culpas de todo, el no hizo nada.

_ Solo suelta eso y deja de encender más, puede hacerte mucho daño.

_ No va a hacerte caso, eres igual que tu esposa, poco o nada saben de su hija, tanto que a saber en qué momento obtuvo el poder del magatama._ Iori se levantó mirando a su padre y a su hermana, era evidente que las heridas que tenían le dolían pero estaba más preocupado por lo que podría desatarse. Al escucharlo, Ryosuke miro a su hijo con lo que parecía una mescla de enojo y confusión, pues por su reacción, su intuición le decía quien había sido Iori quien había entregado el magatama a su hermana.

_ Aya, ya basta no hagas las cosas más difíciles, ya no están peleando._ Kyo intercedió nuevamente pero la llama que tenía en la mano seguía ardiendo.

_ Es que no sé cómo…_ Ayame miraba la llama que seguía formando una esfera, sin saber qué hacer.

_ No sé cómo te las ingenias para dar tanta lata_ Iori dio dos pasos en dirección a su hermana pero en eso una punzada le cruzo el cuerpo paralizándolo por el dolor, hacia demasiado que no recibía un ataque de su padre que casi había olvidado lo terribles que podían ser.

_ Déjalo, debes tener algo roto yo me encargo._ Kyo sintió un poco de preocupación por el modo tan ligero en el que Ryosuke hablaba de las heridas de su hijo, se acercó y puso la mano de Ayame en la palma de su propia mano._ Cálmate o jamás dejara de arder, relaja los dedos y encierra la llama… no, si te sigues poniendo nerviosa seguirá ardiendo entre tus dedos y encerrara tu puño… lo vez se ha ido.

La mirada de Kyo iba de Iori al padre de este, en los ojos del pelirrojo había una expresión de "Te lo dije" a lo que le moreno entendía perfectamente a lo que debía de referirse, pues en verdad aquella estampa no encajaba para nada a la que hasta hacia poco sabia de la familia Yagami.

_ Yagami, no es de mi incumbencia, pero deberías llevarla al templo, la enemistad de nuestras familias no es motivo para que tu hija padezca, es demasiado joven._ El padre de Kyo miro a su rival con los brazos cruzados.

_ No somos como tú, Kusanagi, no necesitamos de una "bendición" para estas cosas._ La respuesta de Ryosuke fue entre cortante y burlona, obviamente en referencia a lo tradicionalista que era la familia._ Ahora ¿Alguien puede explicar que paso aquí?_ la pregunta del líder del clan Yagami no iba dirigida a nadie en específico, pero su expresión corporal dejaba claro que esperaba una respuesta y pronto.

_ La única que te puede decir es tu hija, estamos igual que tu_ Iori respondió mirando a su padre.

_ Pues para travesura no lo creo, sabes de antemano que esto, solo yo y tu hermano podemos usarlo, ¿Cómo es que se lo quitaste?_ al escuchar la pregunta de su padre Ayame puso cara de extrañeza y Iori se apresuró a llevarse la mano al bolsillo de la camisa.

_ Ella no me lo ha quitado, ¿De dónde salió ese?_ Iori saco un magatama como el que tenía Ayame solo que este en lugar de las esferas purpura tenía solo un cordel de piel.

_ La tía Sasha me lo dio, dijo que sería menos el daño si se compartía entre tres personas en lugar de solo dos._ Ayame agacho la cabeza al ver a su padre cubrirse el rostro y a su hermano negar con la cabeza.

_ Pensé que lo tenías claro Aya, esto es cosa de tu hermano y mía, no se trata de compartir o no.

_ Te repito, deberían encargarse más de su hija, es tan crédula que si le dicen que un gato habla se la pasaría hablándole a cuanto gato encuentre. _ Iori volvió a acusar a su padre quien parecía solo dejarlo pasar por la situación que tenían frente a ellos.

_ ¿Entonces ninguno va a morir por usar esto? La Tía Sasha dijo que tu morirías pronto porque era demasiado para ti, que no era suficiente con que Iori lo manejara…_ Iori se acercó a su hermana y le dio una palmada en la cabeza para que guardara silencio.

_ Tienes la cabeza llena de tonterías, vámonos, ya no hay nada que hacer acá.

_ No, Quiero quedarme aquí, ¿Verdad que puedo Tío?_ La pelirroja miro con ojos de cachorro al padre de Kyo quien no podía negar que aquellos ojos lo derretían por dentro, se aclaró la garganta tratando de mantener la compostura.

_ Ya vas a empezar de nuevo con…_ Iori perdió el aliento cuando al inclinarse un poco para tomar a Ayame por el brazo de nuevo sintió aquella punzada de dolor.

_ Deberías atenderte, arregla esto, encárgate de tu hermana y no quiero más problemas, ya no eres un niño para que tenga que estar detrás de ti._ Ryosuke le acaricio el rostro a su hija y volteo a mirar a su esposa quien estaba temblando paralizada por lo que había pasado.

_ ¿Qué haga, que?... Oye, vas a dejarla conmigo de nuevo, ¿Después de esto quieres que me encargue de ella?_ Iori tenía el rostro pálido ante las palabras de su padre.

_ Si, este problema es tuyo, si mal no recuerdo Ayame se quedara contigo durante el verano, y según el calendario, el verano aún no termina, además tengo asuntos que atender… Diviértete con tu amigo._ Dicho esto y con una media sonrisa se alejó, no sin antes hacerle un gesto a su eterno rival el cual seguramente solo ellos entendían.

_ ¡Maldito viejo abusivo! ¡Pero te juro que te mandare a un asilo a que te pudras!

_ Cuando me derrotes y en mi mejor día mocoso. Hasta entonces, hazte a un lado y déjale el paso un hombre de verdad._ Tras aquello Ryosuke se retiró dándole una última mirada a sus hijos, subió al auto y se fueron.

_ ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?_ Kyo no entendía absolutamente nada.

_ Asi se llevan siempre que no están peleando, papá dice que a Iori le falta más potencia para derrotarlo, creo que por ahora las cosas están bien.

Al poco Iori se desplomo en el suelo cuando lo invadió una ráfaga de dolor por las heridas, Kyo lo ayudo a entrar a la casa, a pesar de que el pelirrojo intento negarse, afortunadamente fuera de algunas quemaduras y moretones no había huesos rotos, algo que no le sorprendió para nada a Kyo ya que si algo si le conocía perfectamente a su rival era su resistencia. Aquella noche Kyo no pudo dormir, se sentía confundido, como era que aquel hombre pudiera pasar de un enojo tal de atacar tan brutalmente a su hijo a dejarlo pasar todo, incluso el que estaban con su rival a muerte, quería hablar al respecto con su padre y tratar de aclarar sus dudas pero cada vez que pensaba que algo se resolvía salían más dudas.

En la casa de los Yagami en una estancia más parecida a un despacho, Ryosuke miraba por la ventana mientras se servía un trago de vodka, su mujer lo miraba desde la puerta, era evidente que estaba más tranquila que hacia unas horas.

_ Cariño, deja de beber eso, no quiero verte con resaca.

_ Sabes que nunca me he emborrachado y menos he tenido resaca, tu eres quien debería descansar, mañana debes volver para tu gala._ El hombre se llevó el vaso a los labios y tomo un sorbo del líquido.

_ No quiero volver, la gala puede esperar, me preocupan los niños y sobre todo tu._ Mia se acercó y abrazo a su esposo por la espalda.

_ Suenas como tu hija, y ya no son tan niños, Aya es bastante madura… y Iori… creo que ha mejorado.

_ No te burles, sabes que odio cuando peleas con él, ¿Qué haremos con Aya? no quiero que tenga esa cosa, si tu cuñada le dio eso debe saber cómo quitárselo._ Mia compuso un gesto de preocupación al pensar en aquello.

_ Me preocupa más que los enemigos de Iori se metan con ella, de lo otro ya me encargare tu descuida… por ahora, hazme un favor y relájate, ve a tu gala y presúmele a todo el mundo lo creativa, talentosa y hermosa que eres, yo me encargo de los niños.

_ No sé si temer por los niños o por ti._ Mia beso a su esposo y se retiró a dormir, en verdad en ocasiones se preguntaba si de verdad aquel hombre sabía lo que hacía, pero cada vez que había dudado de él la había echo tragarse su palabras.

A la mañana siguiente en casa de los Kusanagi, Iori sentía que le ardía todo el cuerpo pero no era nada que no hubiera experimentado antes, siempre que se le ponía a su padre terminaba así, lo que en verdad le sorprendió fue que no lo despedazara por lo de Ayame, por otro lado también el que su madre no entrara en una crisis de histeria, casi nunca los había visto pelear así, escucho a alguien venir por el corredor hasta la habitación, tocaron suavemente la puerta, se sentía extraño pues estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo y cuando había alguien en su departamento no solían tocar, solo entraban sin más.

_ Adelante_ Iori se sentó en el fotón no sin hacer una mueca de incomodidad, al levantar la vista se encontró con la madre de Kyo.

_ ¿Cómo te sientes? Te vez mejor, las quemaduras no se ven mal pero me imagino que debes sentirte dolorido, no te preocupes puedes descansar todo lo que quieras, te traeré algo de comer, seguro debes tener apetito._ Shisuka guardo silencio cuando Iori le quito la toalla con la que estaba limpiando las heridas de sus hombros.

_ ¿Se puede saber por qué está cuidando de mí y de mi hermana?_ El pelirrojo la miro con extrañeza.

_ Siempre quise tener muchos niños, me gusta cuidar de la familia, y tú eres como el hermano que Kyo no tuvo, pelean todo el tiempo y aun así se toleran, además no iba a dejarte que te fueras después de lo que paso.

_ Creo que se hace malas ideas, hermanos ni en broma.

_ Eso diría alguien de su hermano, bueno te traeré algo de comer necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

Iori vio cómo se retiraba del cuarto, quizás aquella mujer era demasiado noble para ver aquello o quizás simplemente era igual que Ayame y le gustaba tocarle las narices a la gente, como fuera aquello le causaba gracia de tener un hermano y a cómo eran las cosas en la familia segura lo odiaría más que al mismo Kyo.

Hola soy Madaraki:

El verano continúa y no de un modo muy tranquilo, un nuevo enemigo aparecerá y no será alguien con quien puedan ponerse a iguales y quizás (solo quizás) alguien se las verá peor con las ocurrencias de Ayame que lo que ya se las han visto Kyo y Iori

En el próximo capítulo.

Campamento.


	7. Chapter 7

"CAMPAMENTO"

A Iori le tomo casi una semana poderse levantar de la cama sin sentirse mareado y adolorido y todo aquel tiempo permaneció en casa de Kyo, algo que en verdad le incomodaba pues odiaba aquello, Shiro apareció a los dos días a ver como estaba el pelirrojo y su hermana, si el padre de este no lo había matado casi temió por su vida cuando Iori se le abalanzo en cuanto entro al cuarto, pero afortunadamente las heridas no le permitieron lograr su cometido, le explico que su padre se presentó sin aviso alguno y lo cuestiono de todo y no tuvo más remedio que decirle todo lo que había pasado, omitiendo que Ayame poseía el fuego purpura, pues tenía la esperanza de que Iori solucionara aquello de un modo discreto, el que la madre de Iori apareciera fue algo que sorprendió incluso a Ryosuke, pues era sin duda a la última persona que pensaron ver, pero cuando la llamo su esposa para preguntar por alguna llamada por parte de Ayame para molestar a Iori la mujer de inmediato intuyo que se habían metido en algún lio, después de todo no era tan desobligada de sus hijos como el pelirrojo lo dejaba ver.

_ Bueno, dentro de lo malo tu madre está feliz, siempre quiso la casa llena de niños… aunque no era esto lo que tenía en mente._ el padre de Kyo le hablo a su hijo que venía bajando la escalera.

_ Aquí la única que le podemos decir niña es Aya, que por cierto no la he visto en toda la mañana._ Kyo se quedó mirando a su padre quien estaba sacando algo de tabaco y poniéndolo en una pipa.

_ Con tu madre, fueron a traer un par de cosas, les conseguí un lugar para ir a campar al bosque._ Cuando Kyo escucho aquello casi se va de espaldas.

_ ¿Qué hiciste qué? Estás loco, no quiero andar con más correrías.

_ Mejor tú que yo, además que mejor modo de pasar el verano que de campamento, recuerdo que de niño te divertías mucho_ aquella respuesta parecía una mala broma por parte de su padre.

_ Ya no soy un niño, ya no estoy para campamentos… aunque quizás después de eso debas hablar con Yagami y pedir la mano de su hija._ Aquel comentario no le cayó nada en gracia a su padre quien de inmediato le asesto una palmada en la frente, aunque eso no evito que el joven moreno saliera riendo.

Al poco Iori ya estaba enterado de aquel campamento, aunque de inmediato intuyo seria cosa de Ayame, Kyo prefirió no corregirlo, igual no empeoraría el odio familiar por aquella trivialidad, al llegar el fin de semana Kyo, Iori y Ayame acompañados por Shingo iban en el tren de camino al bosque de Shimogamo, cuando el joven Kusanagi se enteró del lugar al que su padre los había enviado le pareció exagerado, entendía que quisiera sacarlos de la casa pero mandarlos hasta Kyoto, bueno a diferencia de Iori que prefería tener el ojo puesto en sus enemigos su padre entre más lejos mejor aunque eso incluyera mandar a su hijo también a perderse en los confines de Japón.

_ ¿Iori, que se hace en un campamento solos?_ Ayame miraba por la ventana con Shingo, habían estado jugando a encontrar personas en el paisaje, por el momento era Ayame quien había encontrado más porque Shingo solo podía decir que encontraba vacas y uno que otro perro corriendo por la pradera.

_ Pues yo que se a mí no me gustan estas cosas._ Iori no quería pensar en eso en verdad que no le gustaba estar tan al aire libre.

_ Vamos a ver fantasmas_ Shingo le comenzó a picar la paciencia a Ayame con aquello pues le gustaba molestarla como un hermano pequeño.

_ Yagami, ¿Pero no habías dicho que Aya había ido a varios campamentos?

_ Campamentos con guías y gente que los cuida, no esto, espero que tu sepas que hacer porque no pienso estarme todo el rato sentado en mitad de la nada mirando las moscas pasar.

Aquello no sería problema según Kyo, ya que si a los dos guerreros de fuego no se les ocurría nada, seguro que Shingo y Ayame lo solucionarían sin ningún problema, al llegar a la estacion y muy en contra de las quejas de Ayame, Iori alquilo un coche, pues le dejo claro a su hermana que no pensaba andarse en bus y mucho menos caminar por todo el bosque, la pequeña después de un rato uso aquello en su contra pues decía que seguro era que se estaba volviendo viejo y por eso se cansaba, a Kyo le encantaba ver a esos dos con sus discusiones, pues al ser tan marcada la diferencia de edades era inevitable que en algún momento Iori debiera bajarse al nivel de Ayame o incluso morderse la lengua para no decir alguna barbaridad.

Al llegar al lugar Kyo sintió casi una punzada de culpa, su padre no había sido tan desconsiderado como para mandarlos a un lugar en mitad de la nada, aquello era un paradero, cerca había un arroyo y en verdad no parecía tan apartado de la civilización. No muy lejos había otro grupo acampando también, antes de explorar necesitaban instalarse y aunque a Kyo le desagradaba el esfuerzo físico no le quedaba más que poner manos a la obra, Iori se la paso más que nada peleando con Ayame, y al final fue Shingo quien termino por montar las casas de campaña junto con la pelirroja pues al final ninguno de los otros dos tenían ni la más remota idea de cómo se hacía aquello.

_ ¿Y bien que hacemos ahora? En lo personal solo quiero dormir eso de viajar en tren es muy incómodo_ Kyo se dejó caer dentro de la casa de campaña.

_ Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo._ Iori se sentó en el suelo en verdad que aquel viaje lo había cansado.

_ Vamos a explorar_ Ayame puso cara de poca paciencia pues no pensaba ni de broma quedarse ahí lo que restaba del día.

_ Pues vayan ustedes dos si quieren la verdad yo no me pienso mover de aquí, hace poco tu padre me ha dado una buena, no tengo ganas de andar correteando por el bosque.

Iori dejo zanjado aquel asunto, a Shingo no le molestaba en lo más mínimo ir de paseo con la pequeña pues a él también lo tenía muy emocionado aquel paseo, al ser hijo único no tenía la oportunidad de aquellas experiencias y no pensaba desaprovecharlas. Al poco Kyo se quedó a solas con Iori, como era ya costumbre siempre que pasaba aquello se dejaba caer un silencio incómodo.

_ Yagami, crees que tu padre sepa qué hacer con el problema de Aya._ Kyo como siempre volvió a abrir el dialogo entre ellos.

_ No lo sé, por ahora pienso hacer lo que quiere, me encargo de cuidar a Aya y que no cause más problemas._ El pelirrojo entorno los ojos pues en verdad que desde aquel día, se sentía pésimo consigo mismo pues una cosa era que su padre le pusiera una paliza y otra que su peor enemigo con el cual estaba obligado a verse las caras, se enterara que aún no había superado a su padre.

_ Bueno, aunque no parece que fuera tan terrible como lo ponían, según Shiro y tú el seguro que los mataría._ Kyo recordaba aquel día que paso todo el problema con Yashiro y como ambos se habían puesto la mar de nerviosos al pensar que el padre de Iori se pudiese enterar.

_ Corrimos con suerte, no me gusta pero he de confesar que he quedado en peores condiciones después de una pelea con él. Pero si no ha dicho nada es porque algo debe tener en mente, no suelo meterme en sus asuntos y ni el en los míos… No sé ni por qué te respondo, no es asunto tuyo Kusanagi

Kyo se encogió de hombros como dando a entender que no pensaba discutir aquello en verdad se daba cuenta que con el pasar de los días, el pelirrojo había estado menos osco cuando se dirigía a él y aunque fuera para algo tan trivial como pasarle la sal, lo hacía con más calma sin lanzarle miradas de odio.

_ Por cierto, ese alumno tuyo ¿En verdad cree que va a conseguir usar fuego?_ Iori pregunto aquello como un mal chiste.

_ Más o menos, ya se lo he explicado varias veces pero… Digamos que la esperanza es lo último que muere._ Aquello pareció causarle cierta gracia a Iori pues dejo escapar una leve sonrisa antes de recostarse en el suelo para tomar una siesta.

Shingo y Ayame andaban por un sendero, el alumno de Kyo estaba la mar de divertido pues Ayame había estado siguiendo a una ardilla casi por cosa de 25 minutos, segura de que la atraparía, aunque más parecía que era la ardilla la que jugaba con la niña. Al cabo de un rato dieron con un pequeño arroyo, un par de jóvenes estaban en el agua, al parecer buscaban algo, pues estaban moviendo las piedras del fondo.

_ ¿Se les perdió algo? Si se les cayó al agua seguro la corriente se lo ha llevado._ Ayame miro la corriente que no era muy fuerte pero seguro al pequeño si podría arrastrarlo.

_ No, estamos buscando langostinos para cocinarlos._ un joven rubio de cabello corto miro a la pelirroja quien había puesto una cara de extrañeza.

_ ¿Langostinos? Este arroyo es de agua dulce.

_ No Aya, son unos animalitos pequeños, como del tamaño de camarones._ Shingo entendió que la pequeña los estaba confundiendo con las langostas._ ¿Ustedes también están acampando?

_ Más bien es como un viaje de entrenamiento, pero mira que mala memoria tienes, o de verdad eres distraído Yabuki_ el otro joven de cabello castaño oscuro con un mechón rojo, miro divertido al mencionado._ ¿Soy yo que acaso no me reconoces?_ esta vez la voz de joven castaño sonó molesta.

_ Pues no, lo siento pero no te reconozco_ El rostro de Shingo se sonrojo pues en verdad le apenaba no reconocerle.

_ Pero que eres cabeza dura, soy yo Kim Dong Hwan, no puedo creer que no me reconozcas._ el joven rubio se cubrió el rostro pues sabía que su compañero se enfadaría con él por reírse.

_ Lo siento no te reconocí, vienes con tu padre ¿Verdad?_

_ No venimos con Terry creo que su padre se ha dado por vencido por que ya no tiene remedio._ El joven rubio respondió a la pregunta de Shingo_ Ustedes vienen por el verano me imagino, Kyo no es del tipo que entrena en el bosque, además no traerías a tu hermana.

Shingo volteo a mirar a Ayame, por un momento se había olvidado, los dos jóvenes la miraban esperando que la presentara.

_ Bueno, por si no lo han notado yo no soy pelirrojo… Ella no es mi hermana.

_ Mucho que mejor eso de invitar a salir a la hermana de un amigo a veces es un poco embarazoso, pero las primas, es otra cosa_ Obviamente Kim estaba de broma, pero en ese momento el joven rubio se quedó mirando más detenidamente a la joven que acompañaba al alumno de Kyo.

_ Si no fuera porque ese tipo es tan escalofriante diría que podría ser familiar de Yagami… Quizás hasta su hermana. Pero bueno ¿Cómo te llamas?

_ Yagami Ayame y mi hermano no es escalofriante solo esta amargado y un poco aburrido.

Un silencio se dejó sentir, solo el correr del agua era lo que podía escucharse, era como si los dos jóvenes estuvieran en shock, tras un momento ambos soltaron a reír como si aquello fuera una broma la mar de divertida.

_ Bueno ya enserio ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?_ Kim volvió a preguntar

_ Kim, es cierto ella es la hermana pequeña de Iori Yagami, de echo Iori y Kyo están en el campamento, ya sabes que a Kyo no le gusta esto, y Yagami… bueno solo no quiso dar un paseo por el bosque._ Shingo sabía de lo increíble que sonaba todo, más para aquellos dos.

_ ¿A que están jugando ustedes dos? Si no encuentran nada ni crean que bajaremos al pueblo a buscar que cenar_ Terry apareció buscando a los dos jóvenes, se quedó mirando antes de saludar.

_ Hola, ¿Siguen con el juego de haber quien se mata primero? ¿O es que vinieron a esconder el cadáver de uno de ellos?_ Bogard sonrió al ver a Ayame y a Shingo algo que desconcertó a Rock y a Kim pues no tenían ni idea

_ No aún siguen vivos, creo que ya no es divertido matarse si tienes que verse la cara todo el tiempo._ Ayame cruzo el arroyo para saludar a Terry.

_ Entonces eso quiere decir que se ha puesto aburrido tu verano y ahora vienes al bosque a ayudarme a atormentar a estos dos._ El rubio señalo a los dos jóvenes quienes fruncieron el entrecejo pues cuando Terry quería molestar en verdad que sabía cómo hacerlo.

_ Terry no seas cruel, siempre que hablas de atormentar gente significa que la pasare muy mal._ Rock se cruzó de brazos en señal de inconformidad con su maestro.

_ Bueno, he de aprovechar que la menor de los Yagami tiene buenas ideas para esas cosas._ la sonrisa de Terry era amplia, cuando la mandíbula de los dos jóvenes se fue literalmente al suelo.

_ Les dije que era verdad, es la hija menor de la familia Yagami y su hermano y Kyo están en el campamento, vinimos a pasar parte del verano aquí.

Los dos jóvenes tardaron en recuperarse de la impresión sobre todo Kim ya que por boca de su padre, sabía perfectamente el tipo de hombre que era Iori y lo brutal que era en los torneos, y el que Ayame se viera tan linda e inocente pues, simplemente no encajaba. Por su parte Rock no podía evitar sentirse un poco extraño, siempre había sido tímido con las chicas pero aquella niña en verdad que era tan resuelta que no parecía una chiquilla de doce. Terry les conto que había planeado ir al bosque el solo, pero Rock llego justo a tiempo para sumarse a aquel viaje, y como lo dijera el rubio, el padre Kim llamo a Terry para dejarle a su hijo quien pensaba que el método de su padre era cuadrado y sobre todo aburrido, eso sin contar el hecho de que aseguraba que lo mataría de fatiga al entrenarlo junto aquellos dos criminales, no tenían mucho pero en verdad el método de Terry no le estaba gustando más que el de su padre.

_ Mi hermano no entrena en el bosque, la verdad no se ni como entrena solo llega con golpes y sangre en la ropa_ Ayame se había unido a la búsqueda de langostinos pues en su vida los había visto y le daba mucha curiosidad.

_ Tu hermano entrena casi como yo, al puro estilo de las calles… aunque en verdad no quisiera toparme con él una noche al salir de un bar.

_ ¿Entonces el poderoso Terry Bogard le teme a Iori Yagami? Quién lo diría_ Kim le quería picar la paciencia a Terry y comenzó a molestarlo.

_ Es solo que quiero llegar a viejo Kim, pero si deseas morir pronto solo debes ir a tocarle las narices al pelirrojo y ten por seguro que te haremos un lindo funeral. O mejor ve a buscar a ese loco que se metió al torneo._ el rubio menciono aquello y los dos jóvenes se estremecieron.

_ ¿Cuál loco? ¿No sabía que había otro torneo además del KOF?_ Shingo sintió gran curiosidad de las palabras de Terry.

_ Si, en South Town lo organizan cada que pueden, a veces lo cancelan por uno o dos años, por los destrozos que ocasionan, pero este último que paso en verdad que nos ha puesto en aprietos, no sé cómo se les ocurre pero si en el KOF dejan entrar a cada sádico como Yagami… sin ofender, aquí se pasaron de verdad, dejaron entrar a un tipo, un asesino en serie, tiene muchos cargos y es fecha que no lo han atrapado, de echo poco antes del torneo asesino al compañero de un amigo._ Ayame y Shingo escuchaban con atención las palabras de Terry.

_ Púes para ser un asesino que se presenta aun torneo público o la policía es muy tonta o él es demasiado bueno… ¿Por qué no llamaron a alguien más para atraparlo? Seguro Iori podría con él._ Ayame menciono aquello con un toque de orgullo.

_ Quizás, pero una cosa es alguien como tu hermano que tiene un estilo brutal de pelea y otra una persona trastornada y deseosa de asesinar, no es lo mismo.

_ Suena como un cuento de terror. Vas a asustarla._ Rock le hizo un gesto a Terry pues el mismo había tenido pesadillas con ese lunático, peleo con él, solo dentro del torneo y fue algo que en verdad lo perturbo, desde su modo de moverse hasta sus gritos cuando logro herirlo.

_ Pues solo porque no se topó conmigo, le hubiera hecho ver su suerte._ Kim parecía muy confiado de sí mismo.

_ Pues al parecer sigue suelto ¿Qué te impide buscarlo?_ Ayame cuestiono al joven quien casi se muerde la lengua al no saber qué contestar, los demás soltaron a reír ante aquello.

_ Por cierto, ¿Cuál es el plan de ustedes? digo quizás quieran aprovechar el verano para algo más que solo pasear en el bosque._ Terry tenía la mirada divertida de que algo se le había ocurrido y era evidente que no era algo que hubiera llegado en aquel preciso momento.

_ ¿Es que acaso quieres que entrenemos con ustedes?_ Shingo por un momento se sintió emocionado hasta que de pronto algo le cruzo por la mente, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar escucho a Ayame asintiendo ante la propuesta del rubio._ Espera, no te precipites, digo… bueno Yo soy alumno de Kyo y Ayame… cuando fue la última vez que entrenaste a alguien del clan Yagami, piénsalo solo un poco no crees.

_ Si, piénsalo un poco Bogard, no es lo mismo entrenar a alguien como Aya que a estos mocosos._ Iori apareció junto con Kyo al parecer se comenzaron a preguntar por qué tardaban tanto.

_ Yagami, no insultes a los mocosos._ Kyo parecía divertido con la expresion de los dos jóvenes.

_ Miren nada más, creo que nos tocó hacer de niñeras a nosotros tres, que les parece si hacemos este campamento más interesante para los mocosos._ Terry les siguió el juego a los recién llegados, algo que Rock y Kim no vieron con buenos ojos.

_ Kyo, te recuerdo que este mocoso pasó matemáticas con 9 y tú…. Espera… tú perdiste el derecho a aplicar el examen por faltas y quedarte dormido en clase._ Kyo se sonrojo hasta las orejas, pues aunque no era un secreto que estaba repitiendo curso en el instituto, pero no quería dejar en evidencia que sus calificaciones muy seguramente le costarían volver a retomar parte del grado.

_ Menudo cuento, entonces sigues en el colegio por idiota_ Iori parecía complacido con aquello pues era una buena oportunidad de molestar al enemigo.

_ Pues Kyo-chan sigue en el colegio, tu ni siquiera terminaste el noveno grado y tiraste todo al trasto._ Ayame evidencio a su hermano, algo que no le venía a caer nada bien.

_ Ya dejen de hablar del colegio, me recuerdan a mi padre que si no es del entrenamiento se la vive hablando del colegio, pero bueno entonces ¿Se quedan a entrenar?_ Kim miro a Iori y a Kyo, en espera de la respuesta.

_ Solo no le enseñes esa técnica tuya, no quiero ni pensar el desastre que haría combinándolo con el fuego purpura._ Aquella respuesta dejo helado a Kyo pues estaba seguro que daría un rotundo no a aquel disparate.

_ ¿Fuego purpura? No sabía que ella también lo usaba, pero bueno, estoy de acuerdo contigo además no creo que sea lo más adecuado para ella, comencemos con cosas fáciles._ Terry paso de largo la expresión preocupada de Kyo y Shingo y se concentró en dar instrucciones a Kim y a Rock quienes no habían tenido suerte con los langostinos.

Ya el sol estaba poniéndose y por comodidad y sobre todo porque la idea de Terry de acampar era solo echarse en el suelo con su mochila como almohada, decidieron quedarse en el campamento que los rivales mortales, aquello no era problema, afortunadamente había espacio suficiente para todos, Kyo seguía a la espera de que Iori aclarara que aquello de permitir que Terry entrenara a Ayame, pero parecía que aquello no pasaría hasta que ya cuando estaban los cuatro "aprendices" buscando leña para encender la fogata Kyo se acercó a Iori.

_ Yagami, deberías decirle a Terry que no se vaya a tomar en serio eso de entrenar a Ayame.

_ Pues iba muy enserio, ese rubio sabe de resistencia, algo bueno puede salir de ello, quizás hasta pueda arreglar a ese alumno tuyo._ El pelirrojo estaba buscando algo en una bolsa y no le ponía demasiada atención a Kyo.

_ ¿Qué no se supone que ibas a evitar que Aya causara problemas? _ Kyo tenía una expresión molesta y los puños apretados.

_ Es lo que hago, preocúpate si pensara en entrenarla yo mismo, Bogard no es idiota y no creo que la entrene como a esos tres mocosos, así que deja de fastidiar y si algo pasa ya ajustare cuentas yo.

_ Si, como las ajustaste con tu padre, o como paso cuando Nanakase se la llevo y se intoxico por esa cosa.

_ Deja de mencionarlo a él, y lo de Nanakase te recuerdo que quien la estaba cuidando eras tú, así que no fasti…_ Iori no termino la frase se quedó mirando con expresión molesta, Kyo volteo a mirar en la misma dirección y se topó con lo que estaba incomodando a su rival, Ayame estaba con Rock al parecer habían encontrado una ardilla, o mejor dicho el joven la sostenía en su mano para que la pelirroja pudiera acariciarla.

_ Bueno, después de todo has tenido una buena idea, quizás hasta deje de considerarme su novio para empezar a salir con el alumno de Bogard.

Como respuesta el moreno recibió un empujón en el hombro, quizás aquello no pasaría, aquel joven era obvio que era de naturaleza amable y era por eso que se llevaba bien con la pelirroja, pero de igual modo era de ley que su hermano no lo vería nada bien, tras haber encendido la fogata y cenado, un ambiente relajado se dejó sentir, Terry charlaba con Iori a media voz, Kyo pensó que seguro estaba hablándole de que alejara a su alumno de su hermana que dicho sea de paso, la pequeña estaba jugando con los otros tres a piedra papel y tijeras pero con el añadido que el que ganaba le daba una palmada al que perdía en la cabeza quien para protegerse debía cubrir su cabeza con una cacerola, lo que bien podía invertir los papeles y convertir al ganador en un adolorido perdedor, por ahora Ayame y Rock, eran quienes iban ganando, mientras que Shingo y Kim no lo hacían del todo mal pero al tratar de dar un buen golpe terminaban lastimándose la mano contra la cacerola.

_ Parecen niños de primaria haciendo eso._ Iori observo cuando nuevamente Kim choco la mano contra la cacerola cuando Ayame cubrió su cabeza.

_ Parece que tu hermana lo hace a propósito, pierde para después ganarles al cubrirse, es una chica lista._ Terry tomo una papa frita que habían sacado para picar después de la cena.

_ Si, como sea, ¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado para ellos?_ Iori pregunto cómo quien no quería la cosa.

_ Pues sé que se van a divertir, ¿No me digas que en verdad quieres que le enseñe a pelear?_ Terry miro con extrañeza a Iori quien negó con la cabeza sonriendo, Kyo al ver aquello entendía que aquella sonrisa era porque de antemano ya sabía lo que el rubio diría.

_ ¿Entonces qué tipo de entrenamiento están haciendo?_ el moreno se apresuró a preguntar pues le comía la curiosidad.

_ Autocontrol y disciplina, aunque yo no sea un ejemplo de disciplina, el padre de Kim me pidió ayuda con su hijo y Rock también le ayudaría controlar un poco su enojo, cuando llega a enfadarse se pone insoportable y eso no es bueno en medio de una pelea, así que no creo que haya ningún problema porque Ayame se integre no estará nada mal.

_ Ademas algo de disciplina le ayudara bastante a ver si deja de fastidiar tanto_ Apenas si Iori menciono aquello la cacerola con la que estaban jugando salió volando directo a la cabeza del pelirrojo quien la romo en el aire._ Ahora entiendes lo que te digo Bogard.

_ Te recuerdo quien es el termina gritándole a mamá cuando llama por que no la aguantas.

_ Y aquí vamos de nuevo… _ Iori entorno los ojos pues de nuevo salía a relucir lo mal que toleraba a su madre.

_ Ya no se peleen, por cierto por que no van a buscar algo más de leña, a menos que quieran apagar la fogata_ Terry corto a la pelea de los hermanos.

_ Nosotros ya lo hicimos antes no sean abusivos, ahora vayan ustedes._ Kim se quejó al escuchar aquello, a lo que Shingo y Rock lo secundaron asintiendo.

_ Bueno porque no van ustedes dos, así si se pelean no será aquí_ Terry señalo a los hermanos.

_ No quiero, Kyo-chan, ven tu conmigo._ Kyo suspiro pues no tenía opción pues no quería que Ayame la tomara contra él.

_ Te voy a tomar el tiempo Kusanagi_ La expresión de Iori era de molestia, seguía sin gustarle que Ayame pasara tiempo con él.

Salieron a la oscuridad del bosque, en verdad que ahora recordaba lo que no le gustaba estar al aire libre, pero a pesar de su fuerza y gusto por el combate, no era como Terry, prefería pasar el verano en casa o paseando por las galerías y plazas comerciales, Ayame por primera vez la noto un poco nerviosa, camina un poco pegada a él y con las manos cerca del pecho como si temiera que algo la tomase y jalara hacia el interior del bosque, el moreno no quiso hacer ningún comentario, encontraron la leña un poco más lejos o al menos eso le pareció a la pelirroja, y cada dos por tres miraba por sobre su hombro donde estaba Kyo, sentía cierto nervio el perderlo de vista pues en mitad de la noche todos los caminos parecían iguales.

En ese momento se escuchó el crujir de una rama como si alguien la hubiera pisado y en ese momento la pelirroja soltó un grito de terror y salió corriendo a refugiarse con Kyo quien al no esperarlo perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas.

_ Aya, ¿Qué pasa?_ Kyo trato de levantarse pero con el peso de Ayame casi todo en su pecho le era imposible.

_ Algo se escuchó en el bosque_ la pelirroja se sujetó con fuerza a su cuello y se negaba a soltarlo.

_ Oye… no puedo levantarme, ¡Yagami, ayúdame con tu hermana!_ El moreno se sentía confundido pues no entendía que hubiera escuchado para que se asustara de aquel modo.

Después de un rato que tardaron en calmar a Ayame y que volvieron al campamento, la menor de los Yagami prefirió retirarse a dormir pues se sentía tonta al haberse asustado por un ruido ya que estaban en mitad del bosque el cual obviamente no estaría en absoluto silencio, los demás aún seguían junto a la fogata platicando y picándole la paciencia a Kyo por no poder controlar a una niña asustada a lo que él se defendía alegando que al ser hijo único, esas cosas le venían a ser de otro mundo para él.

_ Y dime Yagami, ¿Tu padre sigue sin enterarse de que están juntos?_ Terry pregunto con mientras atizaba el fuego.

_ ¿A qué viene la pregunta?_ Iori contesto con toda calma como si realmente no le importa.

_ Bueno porque invito a Andy a una reunión, digo si esta en Japón seguro no es tan fácil evitar que se entere que estas con tu enemigo jurado._ el rubio observo al pelirrojo como esperando encontrar algo en su expresión pero esta seguía totalmente tranquila.

_ No damos problemas, no tiene por qué preguntar lo que hagamos en el verano. ¿Ahora por qué te interesa tanto si se enteran o no? ¿Es que me quieren ocasionar un problema?

_ No nada de eso Yagami, es solo que… bueno es que no quiero que por lo de este fin de semana me gane de enemigo a tu padre.

_ Con que no se te ocurra una mala idea.

_ A Terry todo lo que se le ocurre es malo, más cuando es para hacernos sufrir_ Rock alego de inmediato al escuchar aquello.

_ Si mira que ponernos a buscar salmones cuando ni siquiera es temporada_ Kim menciono aquello con un tono de gran ofensa, a lo que los demás se le quedaron viendo con extrañeza.

_ ¿Los puso a buscar salmones?... _ Kyo volvió la mirada a Terry quien soltó a reír a carcajadas, rock por su parte solo se cubrió el rostro, ante aquello los demás estallaron en risas.

_ No puedo creer que fueras tan idiota para ponerte a buscar salmones, eso es de lógica Kim._ Shingo se sujetaba el estómago ante la idea.

_ Te dije que no mencionaras lo de los salmones._ El joven aprendiz de Terry tenía cara de malas pulgas.

_ Yo que iba a saber, que no es temporada de salmones.

_ Eres idiota, ni es temporada ni es zona, aquí lo más que encontraras será una triste carpa de rio y con mucha suerte, los ríos y arroyos de por aquí no tienen peces que valgan la pena atrapar._ Iori estaba jugando con una llamita purpura entre sus manos, al parecer tenia rato haciéndolo pero nadie le había puesto atención hasta que hablo.

_ Oye, entonces es verdad que ustedes dos pueden encender fuego de la nada. Mi padre lo menciono en ocasiones pero siempre pensé que tendría algún truco, una cámara de gas oculta o un mechero_ Kimi miraba embobado como el pelirrojo pasaba la llama de una mano a otra.

_ Eres demasiado crédulo, existen luchadores con habilidades tan peculiares que no hay más respuesta que la magia._ Terry explico aquello ya que el mismo conocía a algunos de esos peleadores.

_ ¿Magia? No quieras verme la cara de nuevo_ La mirada de Kim era de disgusto pues ya estaba casado de que el mayor de los Bogard se burlara de él.

_ No es broma muchacho, no hay una técnica que explique esto de modo físico ni químico, ni ese alumno de Kusangui, por más que aprenda las técnicas y las domine o supere, no lograra usar el poder del fuego, es algo que tenemos en la sangre._ Todos se quedaron en silencio al escuchar la explicación de Iori, si hubiese sido Kyo quien lo dijera seguro el joven coreano no le habría creído, pero al ver al pelirrojo con esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba, no lo que quedaba duda de que debía ser verdad.

Era cosa de las 6:00am, cuando un estruendo inundo el aire, Kyo y Shingo dieron un salto y casi desgarran la casa de campaña, Iori también se despertó con un sobre salto pero este en lugar de salir disparado como su rival se quedó revolviendo el interior de la casa de campaña pues se dio cuenta que Ayame no estaba a su lado donde había dormido en la noche. Pero tras salir de la tienda, la preocupación del pelirrojo se tornó en fastidio, Ayame y Terry eran los responsables de aquel escandalo pues, el rubio llevaba a la adolecente de la mano y le gritaba que no se detuviera, un momento después apareció Kim y Rock quienes también venían huyendo y tras de ellos una manada de mapaches enfurecidos, Iori al ver la escena encendió una enorme llama en la palma de su mano y después al cerrar su puño rápidamente, provocó un estallido el cual asusto a los mapaches quienes de inmediato emprendieron la huida.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué hacen?_ Iori miro al rubio apoyado sobre sus rodillas recobrando el aliento pero conteniendo la risa.

_ Estaban haciendo carreras y Kim se subió a un árbol y los mapaches se enojaron._ Ayame contesto a la pregunta de su hermano quien solo torció los ojos en señal de que prefería guardarse las palabras.

_ ¿Y cómo diablos voy a saber que esas cosas andan en manada?

_ Sera porque te dije que podías molestar a algún animal, bueno los mapaches ya se fueron vamos a seguir a lo que íbamos_ Terry apuro a los jóvenes quienes suspiraron con resignación.

_ Y tu ¿A dónde crees que vas tú? _ Iori detuvo a su hermana al ver que se encaminaba con los otros.

_ A entrenar, tú me diste permiso ayer.

_ Muy bien vete a entrenar o lo que sea que se supone que están haciendo, solo no quiero más tragedias._ Iori mas parecía que le hablaba a Terry que a Ayame por lo que el rubio asintió a las palabras del hermano mayor.

_ ¿Por qué si confías que Terry la cuide y no yo? _ Kyo los vio irse de nuevo hacia el bosque.

_ Por qué él no la pierde como cierto idiota que deja que la secuestren._ Kyo no quiso alegar a esas palabras y se dispuso a dormir oro rato, aunque después cambio de parecer al ver que Iori estaba calzándose y preparándose, de modo que hizo lo mismo y prefirió ponerse a practicar con su discípulo, después de todo si Terry tenia a los otros tres entrenando pues que más le quedaba.

Iori se alejó del campamento cuando Kyo y Shingo comenzaban a estirarse para entrenar, no era su estilo, anduvo por varios senderos hasta que dio con un viejo templo, las estatuas estaba cubiertas por una capa de musgo y los insectos caminaban por las tarimas donde seguro en algún tiempo la gente se inclinaba para rezar, en ese momento pensó en que si Ayame estuviera ahí seguro ya estaría corriendo por todos lados, aunque después recordó en lo mucho que le temía a los fantasma, rio para sí mismo, pues recordaba el altar shinto que había en la casa de su padre y como la pequeña desde que aprendió a caminar pasaba de largo lo más rápido que podía, a veces pensaba que aquel miedo que tenía su hermana por los fantasmas, era por culpa de su abuelo paterno que gustaba de contarle historias clásicas de espíritus y leyendas.

Paso la mañana y en la tarde se volvieron a reunir Iori estaba pensativo de aquel dichoso entrenamiento que se suponía que Terry les estaba imponiendo a los jóvenes y de paso a su hermana, cuando los escucho se dio cuenta que aquello parecía una niñería, pues el rubio les había escondido algunas cosas para que se dieran a la tarea de encontrarlas, además de buscar lo que fueran necesitando, en esto último Ayame resulto ser bastante buena, pues había conseguido algunos frutos y unas raíces como parecidos a los nabos, pero el verdadero trofeo de la jovencita era que se las ingenió para atrapar una buena cantidad de peces, algo por lo que Kim sentía que había echo trampa de algún modo, y no ayudaba nada a su orgullo que Rock y Terry se lo echaran en cara a cada momento.

_ Oye Bogard, ¿Por qué se te ocurrió venir aquí a entrenar?_ Iori pregunto mientras ponían los peces a asar.

_ Hay muchos templos en este bosque, así que el entrenar a golpes y derribar arboles esta fuera de discusión, nos meteríamos en un gran problema, y como te dije, necesito que aprendan más que solo lanzarse a los golpes._ Terry limpiaba los últimos peces mientras le explicaba aquello a Iori.

_ ¿Templos? Pero no hemos escuchado rezos ni campanas… ¿Qué tipo de templo no tiene gente rezando y sonando campanas?_ Kyo pregunto al escuchar aquello.

_ Uno abandonado, me encontré con uno muy cerca de aquí, los demás me imagino están igual.

_ Deben ser de cuando la segunda guerra, muchas personas escaparon al campo sabiendo que las ciudades eran blanco de los bombarderos, los templos también y muchos nunca volvieron pues se quedaron ayudando a los heridos de la guerra_ Shingo estaba cortando unas patatas y los nabos, parecía bastante informado de aquello.

_ Kusanagi, deberías dejar de entrenarlo, el muchacho parece bastante inteligente, le vas a contagiar tu estupidez._ el comentario de Iori no fue recibido por el moreno con una entonación de ojos.

_ Hablando enserio, se ve que tienes buena cabeza Yabuki, no creo que el combate sea tu única opción._ Terry le menciono aquello ignorando las miradas de odio entre los rivales.

_ Bueno no es mi única opción pero si es algo que me encanta, quizás pueda llevar la universidad y el combate al mismo tiempo.

_ ¿Hay templos abandonados aquí?_ Ayame se acercó mirando a Shingo.

_ No es posible, vete a jugar por ahí, ¿Por qué siempre tienes el oído en las conversaciones de los adultos?_ Iori se notó fastidiado ante la pregunta de su hermana.

_ ¿Qué tiene de malo? Son muy interesantes además que cuando no hay tienda de campaña son un buen refugio_ Terry hablaba por su propia experiencia.

_ Olvídalo Bogard, les tiene miedo a los altares aún más a los templos._ El pelirrojo pareció dar a entender que aquello era un dolor de cabeza que los aquejaba desde hacía mucho en su familia.

_ Que se te aparezca el abuelo en la casa no es para cosa de risa._ la niña le grito a su hermana pues se sentia incomprendida.

_ Aya el abuelo era un viejo cascarrabias que le gustaba espantar gente, no se te va a aparecer parado en el altar solo porque no le pongas licor y pan de arroz como ofrenda.

_ Tranquila, si se aparece algún fantasma yo me encargare, Te lo prometo._ Rock le sonrió a la niña que estuvo a punto de discutirle a su hermano, algo que este último no vio con buenos ojos aquel ofrecimiento.

_ Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, vamos a hacer una prueba de valor y usaremos ese viejo templo.

Todos se quedaron callados ante la idea de Terry, acababan de decirle que la adolecente le temía a aquellos lugares y el salía con semejante cosa, tardaron un poco de tiempo en asimilarlo antes de que Kim soltara a reír.

_ No es broma, esta noche les diré en que consiste, así que prepárense, tengo una buena corazonada de esto._ Terry sonrió y termino de limpiar los peces, aquella prueba de valor parecía que sería divertida pero solo para el rubio.

Hola soy Madaraki:

Llega la noche y a pesar de los intentos el mayor de los Bogard ya tiene lista la prueba de valor, pero el pequeño templo que Iori encontró esconde más que solo polvo, un intruso asecha en las sombras y Iori por primera vez siente celos de la amabilidad del joven Howard para con su hermana.

En el próximo capítulo.

Juego a media noche.

**Una disculpa por la demora y un agradecimiento por sus comentarios, en verdad que he querido actualizar antes este capítulo pero no podía apresurarlo ya que nos acercamos a la recta final y a la respuesta de muchas preguntas, una feliz inicio de año ya un tanto atrasado y espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que ahora si no se va a tardar tanto como este**


	8. Chapter 8

"PRUEBA DE VALOR"

El escándalo que armo Ayame les pareció un tanto exagerado, aunque en parte Terry pensaba que era porque Iori se estaba irritando cada vez más con aquello, por su parte y para mayor fastidio del pelirrojo, Rock se ofreció a calmar a la adolecente, por la tarde el mayor de los Bogard se había retirado a preparar todo lo referente a aquella prueba de valor que al parecer lo tenía muy entusiasmado.

_ Yagami no crees que es exagerado eso de que Aya le tema ir a un templo abandonado, digo en mi casa no pareció molestarle en lo absoluto y mira que casi todos mis compañeros de escuela dicen que parece un templo por el tipo de construcción._ Kyo le pregunto por fin a Iori aquella duda que le venía a la mente.

_ No es la estructura, es nuestro abuelo, el padre de mi padre, le gustaba asustar niños diciendo que se aparecería en el altar de la casa si no le hacían ofrendas de licor y pan de arroz.

Kyo trato de imaginar aquel abuelo Yagami, una versión avejentada de su rival y con peor actitud, aquello en parte le hizo gracia pues recordaba a su propio abuelo quien también gustaba de asustar a sus nietos con cuentos de fantasmas a la media noche, al parecer era algo que a todos los abuelos les gustaba hacer.

_ Bueno, si quieres iré con ella en ese juego que se le ha ocurrido a Terry por que a ti no te veo nada de ganas de ir.

_ Por favor, y asegúrate de que ese rubio no le ponga las manos encima, ya me tiene arto._ Al escuchar aquella respuesta inmediata, el moreno capto por donde iba la actitud de Yagami.

_ Entonces me prefieres a mí de cuñado que al alumno de Terry. Que interesante, nunca me imaginé esto._ Como respuesta el joven Kusanagi recibió un empujón en el hombro.

_ Ya cierra la boca, a ti te puede partir la cara cualquier día, pero a ese niño no._

_Entonces no quieres meterte en problemas con Terry_ De nuevo un empujón fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

_ Déjate de idioteces, es un mocoso en entrenamiento seguro lo mato si nos ponemos, eso no es lo mío.

_ Para no ser lo tuyo me has intentado matar demasiadas veces… Está bien ya entendí el punto, me quedo con Aya y la alejo del muchacho, solo no te pongas._ Kyo prefirió no seguir buscándole las costillas a Iori al ver su expresión de disgusto y pues no necesitaba preguntar, el matarlo a él era algo personal que no lo hacía un asesino por gusto, que si lo fuera ya desde hacía mucho ya estaría muerto pero el que su hermana menor le hubiera tomado cierto aprecio frenaba al pelirrojo en su afán de quitarle la vida al moreno. Eran poco más de las siete y ya comenzaba oscurecerse, de nuevo encendieron la fogata esta vez Kyo no quiso hacer sufrir a los muchachos y les ayudo a hacerlo, en verdad que en esos momentos era cuando más agradecía aquella herencia familiar.

_ ¿Creen que Terry se perdió?_ Ayame se estaba buscando un suéter pues el aire comenzaba a sentirse fresco.

_ Con suerte se quedó dormido por ahí, eso o seguro ya se arto y se largó al pueblo a buscar hamburguesas y nos abandono aquí. _ Kim hablo con cierto resentimiento, al parecer ya lo había echo antes.

_ No lo creo, seguro ya vendrá pronto, aunque la verdad espero que sea pronto, entre más se tarda en algo menos agradable es para uno._ Rock trataba de pensar en que podría estar demorando tanto a su maestro, pero en verdad que lo conocía bastante bien para saber que el seria quien más se divertiría con aquello que estaba planeando.

_Si ese es el caso prefiero que ya no regrese_ Ayame fue a sentarse junto a Rock, al ver eso, Iori de inmediato llamo a su hermana sin ninguna razón, Kyo no podía evitar sonreír por aquella actitud y para si se guardaba las bromas que se le ocurrían con esa situación.

Ya casi por eso de las 9:00pm ya estaban comenzando a preocupar por el rubio, pero mientras comentaban si lo iban a buscar o si lo esperaban un rato más, de pronto una ráfaga de viento apago el fuego todos se quedaron de una pieza en espera de lo que pudiera pasar, fue en eso que entre los árboles se vieron unas cuantas luces, ante eso Ayame, Rock, Kim y Shingo soltaron semejante grito saltando atrás de los dos guerreros de fuego quienes de inmediato prepararon la guardia por lo que pudiera pasar, pero en ese momento se dieron cuenta que había alguien entre las luces.

_ Eres tu_ Iori se relajó mientras la persona se acercaba junto con aquellas luces_ Se puede saber ¿Por qué no puedes llegar como alguien normal?

_ Lo siento, no pensé que se asustaran con tan poco, y miren que no me dejaron usar esto_ Terry saco algo que parecía un radio, cuando hablo a la bocina la voz que salió de ella se escucho fantasmal.

_ Se puede saber ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?_ Kim pregunto molesto pues se sentía avergonzado por haberse asustado con tan poco.

_ He estado preparando la prueba de valor, esto se pondrá interesante, escondí tres objetos en el templo, tienen que encontrarlos y para hacerlo mejor deben llevar la vela y cuando tengan los tres objetos deben dejarla en el altar del templo y después salir.

_ Eso suena como una ofrenda por andar jugando en el templo_ Shingo recordaba cuando de niño su madre como castigo por no obedecer en el templo lo hacía comprar incienso o velas como ofrenda con su propio dinero.

_ Ustedes los japoneses son bastante estrictos con eso, así que pues mejor pedir disculpas.

_ Ese templo está abandonado, no creo que nadie se enfade._ Iori tomo a Ayame y la separo de Rock a quien había tenido abrazado por la cintura, hasta ese momento.

_ Bueno, entonces vamos a ver quién va con quien y quien va a buscar que._ Terry se sacó la gorra y sacando unos papeles de su bolsillo los puso dentro.

_ Esos son muchos papeles, ¿No me digas que nos incluiste a todos?_ Shingo pregunto pues estaba seguro que Iori no querría jugar a aquella prueba de valor.

_ ¿Y por qué no? Solo dos equipos sería muy aburrido, anden saque cada quien un papel y van con quien tenga el mismo color, hay tres objetos ocultos en el templo que corresponden a ese color.

_ Ya apúrate, entre mas pronto acabemos con tu juego mejor. _ Iori exclamo con fastidio.

_ Y si cenamos primero_ Kim dijo como si fuera una muy buena idea.

_ ¿Es acaso que tú también tienes miedo Kim?_ Ayame miro a Kim como esperando no ser la única que estaba aterrada con aquello.

_ Claro que no, no seas boba, solo que no es sano saltarse la cena, es la comida más importante del día.

_ Ese es el desayuno Kim, bueno ya saque cada quien un papel ustedes eligen si quieren hacerlo ahora o esperar hasta después de medianoche.

Terry los apuro y cada uno saco un papel de la gorra y para disgusto de Iori, él quedo con Kyo, Kim con Shingo y Ayame con Rock, se encaminaron al templo, en ese momento Iori recordó que no le había dicho a Terry donde estaba aquel templo que había encontrado, aquello le hizo recordar que aquel templo era sumamente pequeño como del tamaño de un cuarto para unas dos personas entre la puerta y el altar, Terry había comentado que había escondido 3 objetos para cada pareja eso daba un total de 9 objetos y al final había que dejar la vela en el atar, en aquel pequeño templo era imposible que pudiera hacer aquello, al poco llegaron a un portal enorme de casi tres metros donde se abría un camino de guijarro a la entrada a un enorme templo el cual parecía del tamaño de una mansión.

_ Oye, para mí que nos vamos a perder ahí dentro, este lugar es enorme_ Rock trataba de darse una idea de las dimensiones de aquel lugar.

_ Si se pierden los iré a buscar cuando amanezca, pero no creo que pase, bueno decidan quién va a entrar primero, para que tengan tiempo entraran con 15 minutos de diferencia.

_ ¿Tiempo para qué?_ Ayame pregunto con algo de nerviosismo.

_ Es una prueba de valor, de nada serviría que fueran todos juntos, ¿Bueno quien ira primero?_ Terry espero para ver quiénes serían los primeros, todos se miraron como esperando quien se animaba a entrar primero en aquel lugar, quizás porque Ayame había mencionado que si estaba tan asustado como ella misma, este dijo que serían él y Shingo los primeros en entrar, les había tocado buscar 3 objetos de color verde, los dos jóvenes se alejaron por el camino y entraron al lugar perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Los siguientes en entrar fueron Ayame y Rock, que Iori le había hecho hincapié que si algo pasaba que lo llamara para sacarla de aquel lugar, aquel comentario no pasó desapercibido para Kyo y para Terry, el rubio con una expresión extrañada le hizo un gesto a Kyo, a lo que el moreno levanto el meñique y con los ojos señalo a Rock y a Ayame, tardo poco en entender aquel gesto pero cuando se dio cuenta sonrió y meneo la cabeza, la pelirroja entro tomada del brazo de Rock hasta que la luz de la vela se perdió cuando entraron al templo, un silencio se apodero de los tres varones que se quedaron fuera, al poco Iori volteo a mirar a su eterno rival con algo de enojo.

_ A mí no me veas, Terry fue el de la idea de sortear las parejas.

_ Vamos, Rock no le hará nada, es muy tímido, bueno creo que deben prepararse y que casualidad les toco el color rojo, y no hagan trampa no se pongan a aluzar con sus llamas pueden quemar algo._ Aquel comentario pareció un mal chiste, cualquiera que los conociera sabría que esos dos en lugar de ponerse a jugar a esa prueba de valor, era más seguro que se iban a poner a pelear y seguro a medio demoler el lugar.

_ ¿y tú que harás mientras tanto?_ Iori pregunto al rubio quien parecía muy divertido con todo aquello.

_ Pues yo voy a cuidar que no hagan trampa.

_ Los vas a asustar eso es seguro Bogard, bueno a ver que sale de esto pero ten cuidado no te vayan a terminar asustando a ti._ Kyo se imaginó al pobre rubio al día siguiente con un ojo morado como mínimo, los rivales se encaminaron por el camino hasta la entrada, al cerrar la puerta la luz de la vela alumbraba tétricamente el lugar cubierto de polvo, era evidente que hacía mucho que nadie entraba a ese lugar, al fondo notaron que había un segundo piso pues había una escalera pegada a la pared, por espacio de un par de minutos los dos se quedaron mirando alrededor como esperando que alguien apareciera, pero todo seguía en silencio.

_ Donde empezamos a buscar esas cosas... No me mires así, entre más rápido acabemos con esto más pronto saldremos._ Iori contesto con brusquedad.

_ Muy bien pues nos tocó tres cosas rojas… no sé qué diablos es lo que vamos a buscar pero debe ser rojo, vamos arriba lo más seguro escondió algo ahí, es el último lugar a donde quisieran ir.

El pelirrojo asintió un poco molesto, si por el fuera se hubiese cortado tres mechones de cabello con tal de que lo librasen de aquella idiotez, aunque el pensar que Ayame estaba ahí dando vueltas con aquel muchacho le hacía hervir la sangre.

En otro sitio Ayame caminaba pegada a Rock, andaban por un lago pasillo aquello en verdad era terrorífico pues por un lado tenían un muro en el cual a ciertos intervalos había puertas corredizas de papel, algunos estaban perforados por los insectos o rasgados, al otro se abrían grandes mamparas también de papel, en las cuales la escasa luz de la noche proyectaba las sombras de los arboles a su alrededor, en algún momento si aquel pasillo tenía un fin tendrían que elegir entrar ya fuera a las habitaciones o en su defecto salir al patio y probar suerte, por un momento creyó a Terry tan malvado como para darles a buscar algo de color negro si le era posible, pero les asigno el color amarillo, aquello les ayudaba pues era más fácil encontrar algo de ese color.

Tras un rato dieron con el final del pasillo pero en lugar de una pared se toparon con dos puertas una al frente y otra a su lado izquierdo, los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando aquella elección que se abría frente a ellos.

_ ¿y si mejor nos regresamos?_ Ayame pregunto mirando a Rock con preocupación.

_ Pues podemos ir viendo las habitaciones que ya pasamos, porque de todos modos tenemos que buscar esas tres cosas._ Aquello no le agradaba a Rock por que aquellos lugares parecían aterradores tras las puertas de papel rotos.

_ Pues entonces mejor vamos a tomar la puerta izquierda._ Ayame parecía que tomo aquella decisión muy al azar.

_ Bueno pues si estas segura vamos, que aquí no creo que encontremos nada.

Rock le paso la vela a Ayame y no sin dificultad abrió la puerta corredera que se había salido del carril, ante ellos encontraron una sala enorme algo parecido a un salón de té o algo parecido, la pelirroja entro levantando la vela para poder ver lo más posible, habia unas mamparas en la pared del fondo en algún tiempo debieron tener lindos dibujos en los paneles de papel pero ahora tenían una espesa capa de polvo que con esfuerzo se alcanzaba a ver algunos trazos, sobre la mesa había varias tazas algunas rotas y otras cubiertas por el polvo y telarañas, pero de pronto a los ojos de Rock un objeto llamo su atención, era una muñeca con un lindo kimono color amarillo, y la cara blanca de porcelana.

_ Bueno creo que ahora solo nos faltan dos cosas más y dejar la vela en el altar para salir de aquí._ Rock tomo la muñeca y se la paso a Ayame quien la miro arqueando las cejas.

_ ¿Por qué no puso un patito de hule? Esta muñeca es muy tétrica._ la pelirroja miro a la muñeca que le devolvía la mirada con unos ojos de vidrio de forma almendrada.

_ Seguro que fue lo que encontró por ahí, bueno vamos a…_ Rock no termino la frase cuando escucharon a alguien caminando por el pasillo.

_ Seguro que deben ser los demás, se me acaba de ocurrir algo, ven sígueme._ El rubio tomo a la joven por la mano y cerro lo más silencioso que pudo la puerta corredera, se escuchaban aquellos pasos como se acercaban cada vez más hasta que llegaron frente a la puerta pero al parecer quien estaba del otro lado eligió la puerta que estaba al final pero cuando Rock intento abrir la puerta y darle un susto a quien estaba del otro lado, esta se atascó al salir del carril, la forzó un poco más y consiguió abrirla pero en el pasillo no había nadie, el rubio le hizo una seña a Ayame para que no hiciera ruido, se encaminaron con cuidado para pillar a quienes habían entrado a la habitación pero al abrir la puerta se dieron cuenta que ya se habían adelantado pues solo vieron a alguien al dar la vuelta para pasar a otra habiatacion.

_ Yo creo que mejor nos regresamos._ Ayame le susurro a Rock pues en ese momento reparo en que quien había pasado por el pasillo no llevaba ninguna vela ni ninguna otra fuente de luz, al parecer Rock no había reparado en aquello, pues el rubio solo asintió y dando media vuelta se encaminaron de regreso por el mismo pasillo. En otra parte del lugar Kim y Shingo estaban atorados en una discusión pues el pupilo de Kusanagi estaba seguro que lo mejor era buscar en la sala donde al parecer era usada como una bodega pues estaba atiborrada de cosas por lo cual al joven se le hacia lo más lógico que ahí sería el mejor lugar para ocultar algo, por su parte Kim insistía que lo mejor era ir a buscar por otro lado, entre tiras y aflojas, escucharon un ruido proveniente de aquel cuarto abarrotado, Kim se quedó paralizado con la cara azul de miedo, Yabuki se acercó con la vela de frente esperando ver si una rata salía huyendo, pero en lugar de eso salió alguien quien se escurrió por debajo de una mesa y salió por otra puerta que estaba al otro lado del mundo de cosas apiladas.

_ ¡Oye! Vamos Kim muévete_ Shingo apuro a su compañero que no quería ni moverse como no fuera para salir de aquel sitio._ No seas tonto que nos están jugando sucio, seguro fue Aya.

Ante aquellas palabras el joven se acercó con cara de no saber de qué iba aquello o de por qué mencionaba a la pelirroja.

_ ¿No viste? Llevaba una cosa verde en la mano, nos están haciendo trampa, muévete tonto que nos van a dejar atrás_ Ante aquello Kim frunció el entrecejo con molestia, pues no pensaba quedar como cobarde solo porque aquella niña y seguro confabulando con Rock le estaban jugando sucio, y olvidándose de que se sentía asustado se puso en marcha con Shingo para tratar de cruzar aquel cuarto abarrotado y dar con Ayame y Rock, pero con el problema que era pasar por ahí, que cuando consiguieron pasar al otro cuarto no había nadie, Kim dio una patada en el suelo consiente de que aunque encontraran los dos objetos que quedaban les seguiría faltando uno, desde un rincón una sombra de cabello largo los observaba, quizás Shingo no se había dado cuenta que aquella persona que vio tenía el cabello negro en lugar de rojo.

_ Yagami, creo que dar vueltas sin ton ni son, no nos va a llevar a nada._ Kyo estaba cansado tenían dando vueltas en el piso superior por casi media hora, la verdad era que no estaban buscando nada.

_ Yo no quería entrar en este ridículo juego_ Yagami andaba con cara de pocos amigos y era evidente que el hablar con Kyo no era algo que le apeteciera.

_ Pues yo solo entraría para tener a Aya lejos de Rock pero no salió quizás hubiera sido mejor que la asustaras para que no quisiera entrar aquí.

_ Que bien Kusanagi, ahora subiste la escala de mi hastío, no solo tengo que jugar esta niñería, si no también que mi hermana está sola dando vueltas con ese mocoso, gracias._ Aquello sonó tan dramático que Kyo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, a lo que el pelirrojo lo miro con cara de poca paciencia.

_ Lo siento, pero en verdad no pensé que fueras el tipo de hermano celoso, pero no sé qué te preocupa si Aya apenas tiene 12 y Rock… bueno quizás tenga 17, no lo sé, pero dudo que quiera algo con ella. _ aquella respuesta no pareció agradarle y mucho menos calmar a Iori.

_ Cuando tengas hermanas que cuidar entenderás lo que es ver a un tipo tomándola de la mano.

El moreno meneo la cabeza pues estaba seguro que eso no le pasaría ya era un hecho de que sería hijo único, en esas estaban cuando de pronto alguien cerro una puerta a espaldas de Iori, ambos voltearon con extrañeza en el rostro pues evidentemente no fue una corriente de aire, pues la puerta era de corredera, se miraron como si en silencio ambos pensaran en lo mismo, Iori abrió la puerta para encontrarse de frente con alguien de pie frente a la puerta.

_ Bogard, si quieres asustar a los niños mejor te recomiendo que los busques a ellos._ el pelirrojo miro a quien estaba frente a él esperando una respuesta, pero la figura seguía de pie frente a ellos, Kyo tomo a Iori por el hombro y acercando la vela para alumbrar mejor, aquella sombra se desvaneció ante sus ojos, el moreno paso saliva por lo que acababa de pasar pero no sabía si era algo conveniente decirle aquello que rondaba por su cabeza al pelirrojo.

_ Bueno, ya encontraste lo que buscabas._ Iori entro en la habitación sin importarle la cara de espanto que tenía Kyo por lo que acababa de pasar, el pelirrojo tomo una muñeca con vestido rojo y se la arrojo al moreno._ Anda muévete y busca tus demás cosas para acabar con esto.

Kyo asintió pero apenas dio un paso para dejar salir a Iori alguien o algo paso y le arrebato la muñeca y salió corriendo por el pasillo, el pelirrojo al ver aquello empujo a Kyo y salió corriendo tras quien había "secuestrado" la muñeca, Kyo hizo lo mismo y fue tras de Iori, al poco se topó con el pelirrojo que estaba de pie mirando al vacío por una ventana.

_ ¿Qué paso? ¿La recuperaste?_ Kyo encendió de nuevo la vela pues al salir corriendo se había apagado.

_ No, salto por la ventana_ Apenas dijo aquello se escuchó un sollozo en la oscuridad.

_ Al cuerno con esta prueba de valor vamos a buscar a los demás y nos largamos de aquí._ Kyo sentía un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

_ Deja eso Kusanagui, ¿No me digas que crees en fantasmas?_ de pronto se escucharon pasos arrastrados que venían del mismo pasillo por el que habían llegado._ Olvídalo, busquemos a Aya y a los mocosos y larguémonos de aquí.

Terry estaba afuera esperando ya había pasado casi 45 minutos y esperaba que Kim hubiera salido corriendo del lugar, o cuando menos escuchar el grito de alguien pero todo estaba en calma, en ese momento se lamentaba no haber llevado algo para entretenerse porque si se les ponía, las cosas podían volteársele y lo dejarían en vela toda la noche solo por molestarlo, en esa estaba cavilando cuando vio a alguien de pie en una de las ventanas del piso superior con una luz azulada, casi sintió que iba a gritar, seguro aquellos dos se habían puesto en pie de guerra y en cosa de nada aquel templo estaría envuelto en llamas.

Shingo y Kim andaban a oscuras pues tras un susto al abrirse una ventana la vela se había apagado y con la mala suerte de que Kim no fumaba y Shingo no usaba técnicas de fuego pues estaban a la espera de toparse con Rock y Ayame o con Kyo y Iori para volver a tener algo de luz, por el momento se las iban ingeniando con un llavero que el discípulo de Kusanagi tenía en sus llaves, que de igual modo no servía de mucho, ambos andaba con las manos por delante Kim tomando a Shingo por el hombro pues si se perdían a saber cuándo se encontrarían, que ultimadamente les podía importar poco salir al jardín y de ahí hasta donde estaba Terry.

_ Kim Deja de pegarte tanto._ Shingo casi sentía que el joven le pisaba los talones.

_ No veo nada deja de quejarte si no hubieras sido tan descuidado aun tendríamos la vela, mira que practicar técnicas de fuego y no puedes usarlo. _ Aquel reproche no le agrado en lo más mínimo a Yabuki.

_ Mira quien lo dice, a ti te tienen aquí castigado por que no puedes portarte bien. Y ya deja de tomarme de la mano que esto no es una cita.

_ Ya quisieras, mis manos están aquí idiota…_ ambos guardaron silencio cuando Kim puso ambas manos en los hombros de Shingo a lo que el joven aprendiz de Kyo sin soltar aquella mano que tomaba la suya la levanto para tratar de ver con la poca luz que desprendía el llavero, casi siente que se desmaya al ver una mano blanca como una bola de arroz, dejo escapar un grito desgarrador que se escuchó en todo el lugar.

_ ¿Que fue eso Rock?_ Ayame se acercó al rubio al escuchar aquel lamento a lo lejos.

_ Seguro a alguien también se le ocurrió espantar a los demás o es Terry, vamos ya solo nos queda un objeto más y nos vamos de aquí._ Rock había encontrado un llavero de color amarillo colgado de un clavo junto a una puerta, no lo hubiera visto nunca si la puerta no se hubiera enganchado en su chaqueta, aquello le pareció muy raro, pues el primero fue una muñeca y el segundo un llavero, conocía bastante a Terry como para saber que lo más seguro es que hubiese elegido todo igual pero no le quiso dar más vueltas, se habían metido por una serie de habitaciones que parecían algo así como salas de meditación, aquello se veía sumamente tétrico, pues en algunas había futones acomodados como si alguien se fuera a acostar a dormir, claro estaban cubiertos de polvo, y habían visto una habitación donde había varias muñecas viejas todas cubiertas por telarañas, todas estaban en una estantería. En ese momento andaban por un pasillo largo que al parecer los llevaría hasta el jardín o la salida posterior del templo, pero nada los había preparado para lo que se encontraron al correr la puerta, pues aquel lugar parecía un jardín de nichos.

_ Que extraño, ¿Que son todas estas cosas?_ Rock se acercó a ver aquello que le parecía tan curioso pues en la mayoría de los templos no se veían.

_ Rock, Son tumbas pero ¿Porque están aquí? No es normal que los templos las tengan tan cerca, a menos que sean como en las leyendas europeas que enterraban a las monjas en el jardín._ Ayame se acercó a ver aquellas tumbas pues de no serlo lo más seguro era que solo eran estatuillas en honor a alguien, aunque era raro que hubiese tantas.

_Quizás solo son como que recuerdos de los monjes y están ente…_ Rock de nuevo dejo de hablar cuando al moverse algo crujió bajo sus pies como una rama seca, miro y sintió como la sangra se le fue al piso.

_ ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?_ Ayame miro a Rock quien de inmediato comenzó a balbucear como buscando las palabras.

_ No es nada, pise una rama y me asusto un poco, vamos adentro no vaya a ser que aparezca algún insecto._ El rubio se apresuró a volver a meter a la pelirroja al templo, pero esta al verlo tan nervioso bajo miro al lugar donde había estado parado hace un momento el joven, medio enterrados estaban unos huesos y un cráneo roto, muy seguro eso era lo que el rubio había roto al pisarlo.

_ Esto… ¡Hay cadáveres aquí!_ Ayame salió huyendo del lugar, Rock fue tras ella pues en aquel lugar era sumamente fácil perderse, pero al ir pasando de habitación en habitación de pronto una puerta se cerró de golpe en la cara de Rock, en cuanto se recuperó del golpe comenzó a intentar abrir aquella puerta pero era como mover una montaña parecía roca sólida, al otro lado Ayame se había tropezado con algo y había caído, escuchaba a Rock golpear la puerta pero parecía bastante lejos como si en lugar de la puerta de aquel lugar fuera en otro lugar del templo, una figura oscura comenzó a susurrarle desde el rincón de aquella habitación.

Kyo escucho el grito de Shingo, aquello estaba saliéndose de control, pues aparte de que aquello que les había robado la muñeca roja, y los ruidos que escucharon en el piso de arriba, ahora habían escuchado a Shingo gritar, para al poco escuchar a alguien corretear por los pasillos, no se habían topado con nadie, y lo más extraño, no daban ni por casualidad con el altar principal de aquel templo, en esas estaba pensando cuando de pronto Iori lo jalo por la camisa, al volverse a ver que había pasado para que el pelirrojo lo frenara de aquel modo, al ver a su rival este le señalo una habitación, dentro parecía no haber nada, solo el suelo de tatami, pero al ver un poco mejor noto una pequeña figura en el suelo, el moreno encendió una llama entre sus dedos para aluzar un poco, en el suelo estaba la muñeca que habían encontrado.

_ ¿No dijiste que salto con la muñeca por la ventana?_ Kyo pregunto acercándose para recoger la muñeca.

_ Si, ¿Cómo llego aquí?_ Iori pregunto entrando también en la habitación, ambos se quedaron mirando a la muñeca como para estar seguros de sí era la misma, de nuevo se escucharon unos sollozos en la habitación, Kyo volteo a mirar hacia donde se habían escuchado, Ayame estaba en parada en un rincón con la cabeza gacha y con una muñeca con vestido amarillo abrazada, en cuanto Iori la vio se acercó a ella._ ¿Qué rayos? ¿En dónde está ese muchacho? Seguro se espantó y salió huyendo, Kusanagi, anda vamos a buscar a esos mocosos.

Kyo asintió pero le pareció extraño que Ayame siguiera con la cabeza gacha, cuando su hermano la tomo de la mano este se quejó de que tenía las manos heladas maldijo al pupilo de Bogard por dejarla sola y que seguro la llevo por la parte más fría de aquel lugar, salieron a buscar a los demás Iori mascullando molesto el tono que había tomado aquel juego, pero Kyo seguía mirando entre extrañado y preocupado a Ayame, quizás estaba tan asustada por aquel sitio y que seguramente también había escuchado el grito de Shingo, aquel juego que en un principio parecía divertido ahora no lo era en lo más mínimo.

Terry no recordaba que aquel sitio estuviera tan perdido, pero no era lo mismo andar de noche por aquellos pasillos como andar a pleno día, hasta aquel momento no había visto ni escuchado nada, quizás aquellos dos habían dejado de lado su pelea, pero aun así, si se habían tocado las narices, en cualquier momento se iban a medio matar y si algo sabía bien era que lo mejor no estar cerca, en esas estaba cuando de pronto una puerta se abrió y fue arroyado por Shingo y Kim, los dos jóvenes habían salido tan estrepitosamente y estaban tan asustados que se hicieron un lio para tratar de escapar de Terry hasta que el rubio los tomo a los dos por el cuello y los detuvo en el suelo para que lo vieran, ambos se calmaron pero tenían el semblante pálido.

_ ¿En que estaban pensando? Si hubiera sido Ayame seguro la hubieran lastimado, o si hubiera sido Iori los mata, bueno pensándolo mejor morirían de cualquier modo._ El rubio trato de animarlos con aquel chiste pero los dos lo miraron con muy poca gana.

_ ¿Se puede saber que maldito lugar es este? Esta embrujado ¿lo sabias?_ Kim le reprochó a Terry aquello.

_ ¿Embrujado? Por favor aquí no hay nada, solo polvo y quizás ratas, creo que se han sugestionado._ El mayor de los Bogard se cruzó de brazos, ante la situación que tenía entre manos.

_ Terry es verdad, tienes que creernos, vimos que alguien se llevó el objeto que buscábamos y después que nos quedamos a oscuras, alguien… o algo me tomo de la mano, era una mano blanca, es enserio. _ Shingo trato de que sus palabras sonaran coherentes pero no había modo de que aquello sonara creable.

_ Bueno, con o sin fantasmas, no podemos seguir con esto, hace rato vi que en la parte de arriba a Iori encendiendo fuego, así que mejor o los encontramos y los detenemos o encontramos a Ayame y a Rock y los dejamos que se maten._ Terry estaba más preocupado por lo que podía pasar con los guerreros de fuego por lo que sin más saco una linterna del bolsillo y se encamino a encontrar a los demás, Shingo y Kim lo seguían aun con el corazón acelerado por el susto que se habían llevado.

Rock casi sintió que iba a necesitar una de sus técnicas para poder derribar aquella maldita puerta, pero después de un esfuerzo considerable logro abrir la puerta, pero casi quiso gritar al encontrar el lugar vacío, trato de pensar hacía donde se pudo haber ido Ayame, pero no se le ocurría nada estaba tan asustada que pudo haber ido a cualquier sitio, entonces fue que algo lo tomo por la espalda, soltó un grito de espanto y emprendió la huida, pero apenas avanzo dos metros cuando todo se puso negro de golpe. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas cuando poco a poco despertó, por un momento no supo dónde estaba cuando se levantó para su alivio Ayame estaba ahí,

_ Aya… Pensé que te habías ido_ Rock miro a la chica en la penumbra.

_ Pues casi, ¿Estas bien? Te diste un buen golpe con el marco de la puerta, debí asustarte. Sabes este lugar es horrible, algo andaba aquí y me hablaba, vámonos de aquí ya no quiero seguir con esto._ Ayame aun sostenía la muñeca y se notaba como si en cualquier momento soltaría a llorar.

_ Tranquila, también creo que lo mejor es irnos de aquí, eso de que este lugar tenga un cementerio no es algo que me agrade en lo más mínimo, espero no nos encontremos con los demás queriendo espantarnos, ya hemos tenido bastante por ahora… Rayos la vela se apagó cuando salimos huyendo de ese lugar, ahora será más difícil orientarnos.

El rubio camino hasta la puerta por donde había entrado y la vela estaba ahí tirada en el suelo, la tomo y se palpo los bolsillos de los pantalones y la chaqueta, en algún lugar había perdido su encendedor y la linterna que traía consigo, pues cuando escucho que sería en el templo pensó que seguro no habría luz, que cuando Terry menciono que debían dejar la vela al final supo que necesitaría aquella linterna para volver, pero ahora no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde podría habérsele caído, en esas estaba pensando en cómo moverse por el sitio a oscuras cuando una luz purpura alumbro el lugar, Ayame acerco una pequeña llama a la mecha de la vela y la encendió.

_ Eso ha estado genial, había olvidado quien es tu hermano.

_ No es tan genial, pero es mejor que andar a oscuras por este lugar. Rock ¿Crees que podamos salir por otro lado en lugar de buscar la puerta principal?_ Ayame extinguió la llama con la que había encendido la vela, se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo, después de todo el teatro que armo cuando mencionaron la prueba en el templo y el golpe que se dio Rock y lo dejo medio noqueado en el suelo, se sentía un tanto culpable, pero no se sentía con el valor suficiente para volver a recorrer aquel lugar después de lo que ya había visto y escuchado, sin volver a salir aterrada o incluso soltarse a llorar en algún rincón, en ese momento el rubio la tomo por la barbilla para que lo mirara.

_ Tranquila, yo voy a cuidarte, vamos no quisiera que se nos aparezca nada más._ Rock tomo a la pelirroja de la mano y se encaminaron a des andar lo andado, Ayame aun llevaba consigo la muñeca.

Kyo y Iori habían estado dando vueltas en una parte de la casa bastante aterradora, el moreno no entendía como diablo a su enemigo se le había ocurrido volver a subir al piso superior después de lo que paso, en verdad que sentía que en cualquier momento, vería a un zombie al dar la vuelta en alguna esquina, por otro lado Aya parecía estar muy tranquila, aquello tenían un poco intrigado a Kyo ya que aun y cuando estuviera con su hermano, la adolecente no se caracterizaba por mantenerse tranquila y a esas altura ya sabía que era lo bastante terca, como para que tras un susto al quedarse sola en aquella habitación le hubiese hecho un berrinche a su hermano con tal de que la sacara de aquel sitio, o incluso a el mismo, para ese momento Kyo había pasado a considerarse como "El otro hermano mayor" como lo decía su madre.

_ Kusanagui, escuchaste eso_ Iori saco a Kyo de sus pensamientos.

_ No escucho nada…_ El moreno guardo silencio y trato de afinar el oído, a lo lejos escucho algo como una mecedora rechinar al mecerse._ ¿Crees que sean ellos?

Apenas Iori iba a contestar cuando Ayame lo soltó y salió corriendo por el pasillo, el pelirrojo le grito que se detuviera pero lo ignoro por completo, aquello ya estaba muy extraño pues se suponía ella le tenía miedo a aquel sitio, ambos fueron tras de ella pero era difícil avanzar rápidamente por aquel sitio, la madera estaba tan seca y crujía a cada paso que temían que se desplomara bajo su peso, Iori llamaba a su hermana entre preocupado y molesto pero solo escuchaba los pasos de la adolecente hasta que de pronto solo se escuchó el rechinido de aquella mecedora.

_ Yagami, ¿Qué diablos es lo que pasa?_ Kyo pregunto al ver que Iori se pasó los dedos por el cabello con lo que parecía una gran molestia.

_ Pasa que soy un verdadero imbécil, ¿Traes el móvil?_ Kyo reacciono entonces, recordaba que Iori había estado molestando a la niña por haber llevado varias baterías de repuesto y un cargador, metió la mano en el bolsillo para llamar a la pelirroja, pero al abrir el teléfono, suspiro con fastidio.

_ Rayos… sin batería.

_ ¿Cómo que no tienes batería?_ Iori le arrebato el teléfono para ver que no estaba bromeando.

_ Oye, no me culpes de haber sabido que nos encontraríamos en una casa embrujada y que nos perderíamos habría cargado el móvil, ¿Dónde está el tuyo?_ El semblante del pelirrojo cambio de enfadad a serio.

_ Lo deje en el auto… pero que yo no soy de cargar ese aparato a todos lados como Aya_ de nuevo se escuchó aquel chirrido, Iori le hizo una seña de que lo siguiera, aquel sonido se escuchaba demasiado cerca, avanzaron por el pasillo a medio oscuras, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a encender ni una llama ya que al ver aquel piso de madera tan seco casi blancuzco, temían que si por error se encendía cualquier cosa, aquello ardería como si le hubiesen puesto combustible, avanzaban con cuidado pues a cada que avanzaban el ambiente se sentía tenso, al dar vuelta en una esquina de una puerta se notaba una tenue luz como si hubiese una vela encendida. Se acercaron con cuidado pues en esa parte podía notarse el suelo bastante dañado incluso algunas tablas estaban levantadas, al legar a la puerta la escena les hizo erizar la piel, el cuarto estaba en ruinas como el resto del lugar, pero en un rincón Ayame estaba meciendo una vieja cuna mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna, en la mesita junto a la cuna estaba una vela aluzando el lugar

_ Aya, ¿Qué estás haciendo? No es hora de ponerse a jugar a las muñecas._ Iori reprendió a su hermana pero esta no pareció ponerle atención, aquello pareció irritar al pelirrojo pero apenas abrió la boca para decir algo, Kyo lo tomo del brazo, miro el rostro desencajado del moreno quien con la mirada le señalo algo al otro lado del cuarto, se trataba de un espejo medio cubierto de polvo, donde se reflejaba la cuna, pero en lugar de Ayame, el reflejo era el de una mujer de cabello largo y entre cano, vistiendo un kimono viejo en color blanco, pronto la misma palidez que tenía Kyo en su rostro, también estaba en el del pelirrojo, este se acercó a la chica que estaba junto a la cuna seguro de que no era su hermana, la tomo por el hombro pero en ese instante reparo que en la cuna no estaba aquella muñeca de vestido amarillo, sino un pequeño esqueleto envuelto en una sábana vieja y polvosa, aquella mujer seguía meciendo la cuna y tarareando.

_ ¿Dónde está mi hermana?_ Iori pregunto en un susurro, la falsa Ayame dejo de mecer aquella cuna y sin dar tiempo a nada volteo dándole un fuerte empujón a Iori en el pecho, cayo pesadamente al suelo de madera que cedió bajo su peso cayendo al cuarto que estaba abajo, De inmediato se puso de pie, si bien la caída le había dolido no era nada grave, miro hacia arriba y vio a Kyo asomarse por el hueco.

_ ¡Iori! ¿Estás bien?_ Aquel grito mostraba la preocupación y el miedo del moreno.

_ Si, ¿Qué pasa allá arriba?_ Iori pregunto rápidamente, sentía el corazón acelerado por la respuesta que daría su rival.

_ Nada_ Kyo salto por el hueco para reunirse con el pelirrojo._ Se desvaneció al salir huyendo, mira no sé qué pienses pero mejor vamos a buscar a Bogard, él debe saber mejor como es este lugar… ¿Dónde caímos?

_ Parece el altar principal… Maldito Bogard ¿Sabes si el idiota tiene al menos una noción del japonés?_ Las palabras de Iori sonaban cargadas de enojo.

_ Hasta donde sé solo hablado, de escrito nada ¿A qué viene eso?_ Kyo no entendía por qué le preguntaba aquello.

_ Porque esto no es un templo común, es un templo de demonios._ Iori alumbro con un resplandor purpura el sitio en el que estaban.

_ ¿Templo de demonios?_ Kyo volvió a poner cara de no saber de qué iba aquello.

_ Así como hay templos a un Dios o a espíritus buenos, hay templos para encerrar demonios y este lugar es uno de esos, pero parece que es para mantener encerrados a los Ubume y Takaonna…_ Iori dejo de hablar al ver la cara de confusión de Kyo.

_ No entiendo nada, ¿Qué demonios es un Ubume?_ Kyo pregunto un tanto confuso, Iori con fastidio entorno los ojos y señalo aquel altar, estaba lleno de ofrendas la mayoría de ropa de bebes o muñecas así también artículos para mujeres.

_ Estudia un poco, Ubume son espíritus de madres que murieron, y Takaonna son los espíritus de las mujeres rechazadas por los hombres por ser feas, seguro lo que estaba arriba era un Ubume, no soy de creer en esas cosas pero qué más puedo decir después de eso, muévete hay que encontrar a Aya, los demás ya no importan.

_ Espera ¿Como que ya no importan los demás?_ El moreno se sintió disgustado de aquella palabras.

_ Que no me escuchaste, esas cosas son peligrosas para Aya por donde lo veas, Ubume va a creer que es uno de sus hijos y se la va a querer llevar y Takaonna seguro la odiara, odia a cualquier mujer bonita y atormenta a los hombres que la rechazan por ser fea, ahora muévete, no es momento de darte una clase.

Kyo le tomo algo de sentido, si es que lo había en toda esa maraña de locura, al igual que Iori no era de creer en cuentos de fantasmas pero lo que les había ocurrido ahí haría creer al más escéptico, ahora solo le quedaba esperar que encontraran a los demás y poder salir todos de una buena vez de aquel lugar. Terry, Shingo y Kim andaban perdidos, en verdad el rubio había perdido todo sentido de la orientación en aquel lugar, aunque en verdad que no busco mucho pues puso los objetos en las entradas de los cuartos y en algunos salones grandes que estaba de paso de una estancia a otra, pues pensó que sería demasiado esconder las cosas en las habitaciones pues durante el día no se veía muy bien, pues la luz no entraba directa, por la noche sería imposible ver algo aun con ayuda de la vela, aquello había levantado una discusión entre los jóvenes y el mayor de los Bogard pues insistían que habían encontrado algo dentro de una de las habitaciones, en esas estaban cuando al dar vuelta en un pasillo en un clavo junto a una puerta estaba un llavero color rojo, Terry lo tomo y se los mostro.

_ Ven, tenían que buscar tres de estas cosas, cerca de aquí debe de haber uno amarillo si no mal recuerdo.

_ ¿Y no se te ocurrió decirnos que buscáramos llaveros en lugar de objetos? _ Kim estaba muy molesto pues aquello les habría facilitado las cosas desde el inicio.

_ Pues se me hizo que estaba de más decirlo, después de todo es evidente la diferencia entre algo que acaban de ponerlo esta tarde que algo que tiene siglos aquí. _ El rubio se echó el llavero al bolsillo y continuo, pero apenas avanzo un par de pasos se detuvo frente a una puerta que estaba abierta y apunto la linterna hacia adentro, Singo y Kim se acercaron y vieron a Kyo sentado en el suelo con una muñeca roja en la mano, parecía dormido pues tenía la cabeza gacha y los brazos caían a los costados.

_ Kyo… Rayos despierta como diablos puedes dormir en este momento, esta helado.

_ Qué extraño, No parece que se hubiera peleado aquí o quizás llego después de que Yagami le diera una golpiza_ Kim miraba alrededor, el lugar pareció intacto.

_ No lo creo, si hubieran peleado seguro ya lo sabríamos, ¡Kyo! Despierta de una vez…_ Shingo sacudía a Kyo tratando de que reaccionara, cuando este comenzó a balbucear, el alumno se acercó a su maestro en espera de escuchar las palabras que estaba diciendo cuando noto la misma mano blanca rodeando los hombros de Kyo, de inmediato se puso de pie con un sobre salto señalando aquellos brazos fantasmales en ese momento Kyo levanto el rostro pero ese no era Kyo, tenía el rostro putrefacto y las cuencas vacías, fue cuando por fin pudieron ver el rostro de una mujer, una mujer espantosa con el cabello negro y revuelto la cual les sonreía macabramente, los tres varones ni siquiera lo pensaron salieron huyendo hacia ningún sitio mientras fuese lejos de aquel espanto.

_ Rock, ¿Escuchaste eso?_ Ayame se detuvo al escuchar aquel escándalo.

_ Creo que se siguen espantando… ¿Crees que se hayan topado con tu hermano?_ A rock le parecía que aquello era o una mala broma o tenían muy mala suerte, pues al parecer los demás se la estaban pasando muy bien y ellos se habían topado con un cementerio.

_ No, ya habría incendiado el lugar, ¿Vamos a ver quién es?_ La pelirroja menciono aquello con muy poca gana.

_ Mejor vamos a buscar la salida de acá, la verdad con todo ese escándalo no quiero pensar cómo se pondrá Kim cuando nos vea, porque seguro la tomara contra nosotros.

Por un buen rato Rock y Ayame habían estado buscando un modo de salir sin buscar la salida pero al parecer no había modo pues aunque pudieran saltar el bardeado, podría ser peligroso sobre todo por la pelirroja, pues si no caían bien como mínimo un buen esguince si se ganarían, por lo que el rubio prefirió no arriesgarse, al llegar la final del pasillo por el que andaba se toparon con una escalera que subía al segundo piso, de inmediato ambos se miraron con las palabras dibujadas en el rostro, "No era buna idea subir y lo más prudente era volver por donde habían llegado" apenas los dos dieron media vuelta apareció una mujer con kimono blanco y descalza con las manos extendidas hacia ellos el rostro marcado por una expresión de angustia.

Fue cosa de un minuto que les tomo reaccionar los dos jóvenes salieron huyendo escaleras arriba, a sus espaldas escuchaban el lamento de aquella mujer pero apenas se alejaron de la escalera un par de metros, un grito de furia resonó a haciéndolos parar en seco, cuando en ese momento una fuerza arrojo a Rock contra una pared, el rubio de nuevo sintió que todo le daba vueltas pero podía escuchar aquel grito cargado de enfado que lo hacía erizársele la piel, cuando logro enfocar vio a Ayame junto a él tratando de levantarlo, pero sentía como si algo lo mantuviera pegado al suelo con mucho esfuerzo sintió que la pelirroja logro levantarlo solo para caer de bruces al pasillo, por cosa de nada casi aplasta a Ayame.

_ Lo siento, ¿Estas bien? ¿Que ha sido eso?

_ No lo sé… _ Ayame no término de hablar cuando Iori apareció y levanto a los dos del suelo, al parecer había escuchado cuando salieron huyendo escaleras arriba y después el golpe cuando Rock cayó, obvio que al pelirrojo le había caído pésimo cuando encontró a Rock sobre su hermana aunque fuese evidente que había sido un accidente.

_ ¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?_ Iori los miro esperando una respuesta pero en lugar de eso la pareja, reacciono como si de pronto se enteraran de algo.

_ ¡Hermano, Vámonos de aquí algo anda rondando por todo este sitio!_ Ayame tomo a Iori por la muñeca pidiéndole que se fueran lo antes posible.

_ Cálmense, ya sabemos que este lugar esta embrujado, vámonos después ha…_ Kyo trato de calmar Ayame pero del cuarto una mano blanca apareció seguido de un rostro que los miraba con enojo._ ¡Carajo, Iori vámonos de aquí!_ El moreno apuro a los otros tres que al igual salieron huyendo de aquel sitio, quizás fue cosa de mala suerte pero de nuevo fueron a parar a la entrada de aquel "jardín cementerio" cuando se detuvieron respirando agitadamente.

_ ¿Alguien sabe dónde estamos?_ Kyo pregunto al no reconocer el lugar.

_ Más o menos, pasamos por aquí hace un rato, es un cementerio privado y mira que si hay…_ Rock fue interrumpido por los tres varones que derribaron la puerta y cayeron de bruces, provocando que los que ya estaban ahí gritaran por el susto de verlos caer hechos un lio.

_ Bogard, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí dentro? _ Kyo pregunto al ver al rubio caer con los otros dos.

_ Vi que alguien encendió una llama azul y pensé que se estarían medio matando ustedes dos.

_ ¿Llama azul? Pero si nosotros no hemos encendido fuego, bueno al menos no en un lugar que fuese visible._ Kyo contesto señalando a Iori pues cuando el pelirrojo lo hizo estaban en el altar principal donde no había ni una sola ventana.

_ Además, pedazo de idiota, el color es purpura no azul, después repasamos los colores si quieren por ahora lo mejor es largarnos de aquí._ Iori estaba enfadado por todo lo que estaba pasando.

_ Bueno, estoy de acuerdo vámonos de aquí, ya vimos demasiadas cosas horripilantes esta noche._ Shingo se sacudió el polvo de la ropa en verdad lo único que quería era irse.

Los demás asintieron y se encaminaron a buscar la salida con Terry por delante pues era quien tenía la linterna, Rock y Ayame iban de tras, más porque, desde ahí les era más fácil recordar el camino que habían tomado, muy a diferencia de Shingo y Kim que tras haber perdido la vela y aun con Terry seguían sin ubicarse y Iori y Kyo habían pasado más tiempo en el segundo nivel que abajo, recorrieron los pasillos sin hacer ruido, pues todos estaban al pendiente de que apareciera algo, fue entonces que de nuevo apareció la falsa Ayame aprecio al final del pasillo sosteniendo la muñeca amarilla.

_ Pero qué diablos, primero un Kyo Zombie o ahora esto._ Shingo temblaba pues recordaba lo aterrador que fue ver aparecer ese espectro, la falsa Ayame tarareaba aquella canción de cuna que parecía tan tétrica.

_ Espera… ¿Aya aun tienes la muñeca?_ Rock pregunto a la pelirroja quien asintió, después de haber salido huyendo se había colgado la muñeca de la cintura para no perderla, la pelirroja la desengancho y se la mostro.

_ Oye el Kyo Zombie también tenía una igual pero de color rojo_ Shingo observo la muñeca que tenía Aya en la mano, en ese instante Kyo mostro la que el tenia, aquello comenzaba a tener algo de sentido.

_ Aya devuélvele la muñeca_ Iori le hablo con seriedad a su hermana.

_ ¡¿Qué?! Que se la quede solo vámonos._ La niña estaba por arrojar la muñeca pero su hermano la detuvo.

_ Ya nos metimos en muchos líos por estar aquí, esa cosa quiere las muñecas, devuélvesela, y tú también regrésale la muñeca o no nos dejara en paz._ El pelirrojo los apuro a hacerlo, ambos pusieron cara de no estar nada contentos con aquello, ambos se acercaron a la falsa Ayame y le tendieron las muñecas, por un momento parecía que no les estaba haciendo ningún caso hasta que de repente tomo ambas muñecas y desapareció.

_ Parece que en verdad quería que le regresaran sus muñecas, ¿Cómo lo supiste?_ Kyo miro al pelirrojo en espera de lo que fuese a decir.

_ A las Ubume las apaciguan dándoles muñecas que cuidan, así no se llevan a los niños ni los molestan, en si no son peligrosas pero lo que hacen por llevarse a los niños puede ser peligroso. Ahora vámonos, no se vaya aparecer otra cosa.

_ Como que otra cosa ya regresamos las muñecas._ Kim rezongo pues ya no quería saber más de fantasmas atormentándolos.

Apenas Iori iba a decirle algo cuando de nuevo un grito de furia se escuchó como si recorriera toda la casa, aquella fue la señal de que debían salir de ahí de inmediato, quizás fue el miedo que les provocaba escuchar aquel lamento, pero lograron dar con la salida más rápido de lo que pensaron, al estar en el umbral de aquel tétrico templo volvió a escucharse aquel grito, voltearon y en la puerta una mujer con un rostro horrible los miraba desde la puerta mientras que en el piso superior se veía como una ventana estaba iluminada con la tenue luz de una vela y la silueta de una cuna mecerse podía notarse, un escalofrió se sintió en la piel de todos y sin siquiera pensárselo se alejaron del lugar lo más rápido que pudieron.

Eran casi las 3:00am los siete estaban en una cafetería de paso, en ese momento todos estaban felices de que Iori hubiera decidido rentar el coche, Kim y Shingo se habían quedado dormidos después en el sillón, Kyo, Iori y Terry estaban tomando otra ronda de café para calmarse los nervios mientras Ayame y Rock estaban en la máquina de Acade tratando de no pensar en lo que acababan de vivir.

_ Mañana iremos por las cosas y nos largamos a cualquier lado, menuda idea esto de los campamentos._ Iori le dio un sorbo al café tratando de pensar en cómo diablos había pasado de ser un hombre frio y centrado, a que se le hubiera erizado la piel al ver aquellas apariciones.

_ Oigan, al menos los niños tendrán algo que contar cuando vuelvan al colegio… Está bien lo lamento pero ¿Cómo iba a saber que el sitio estaba embrujado?_ El rubio suspiro al ver la mirada de molestia de Kyo y Iori.

_ Terry, si supieras un poco de japonés hubieras leído que el templo estaba dedicado a apaciguar a esos fantasmas y hubieras sabido que aun para el mas escéptico es de mal agüero entrar a ese tipo de lugares, que ahora se por qué nadie quiere hacerlo, es horrible verles la cara a esas cosas._ Kyo se tallo los ojos en verdad que estaba muy cansado eso de andar correteando toda la noche escapando de los fantasmas lo había dejado agotado y ya solo pensaba en irse a dormir.

_ Por otro lado Yagami, algo bueno ha salido de todo esto, parece que algo traen esos dos._ Terry señalo a la máquina de Árcade donde estaban jugando Ayame y Rock.

_ ¿Quieres quedarte sin quien continúe con tu legado en el combate?_ Iori puso cara de quererle arrancar la cabeza al rubio por aquella ocurrencia.

_ No te enfades, es una broma, Rock no filtrea ni con las niñas de su edad menos con una más pequeña._ Apenas dijo aquello el rubio a los tres se les fue la mandíbula al suelo cuando tras terminar la partida en la que Ayame había ganado rock la abrazo, Iori de inmediato le soltó un grito al joven con lo que ambos se encaminaron a la mesa para ver qué pasaba, las quejas del pelirrojo no se hicieron esperar.

_ Sabes Aya creo que me pondré celoso de que otro abrase a mi novia._ Rock se le quedo mirando un tanto sonrojado.

_ Pues como ya no me haces caso y prefieres quedarte con mi hermano siento que lo quieres más a el que a mí._ Ayame hizo un pucherito acentuando aquel reclamo.

_ Deja de decir tonterías y tu deja de estar encima de mi hermana._ Iori tenía ya muy poca paciencia, a lo que Rock se notaba algo nervioso sin saber que decir, en esas estaba cuando Ayame abrazo a Kyo y le dio un beso en los labios, de nuevo el silencio cayo pesadamente y aprovechando la conmoción la adolecente tomo a Rock de la mano y diciéndole que huyeran salieron corriendo a otra parte de la cafetería.

_ ¿Pero que acaba de pasar?_ Terry estaba l mar de confundido hasta que de pronto su piel palideció._ Oye Yagami son cosas de una niña no te vayas a poner mal mira que no ha sido una noche fácil.

_ ¡Ya cállate Bogard! Y tú quita esa cara de estúpido o me harás pensarme mejor el hecho de matarte ahora mismo.

A media mañana y después de Iori reprendiera por un buen rato a su hermana por aquella ocurrencia fueron a recoger las cosas del campamento, pero como si lo de la noche anterior hubiera sido un jugo muy divertido para aquellos fantasmas, encontraron en las tiendas de campaña los siete llaveros que se suponía se habían quedado en aquel sitio.

Hola soy Madaraki:

Como el campamento se ha arruinado los jóvenes deciden ir a pasear a Kioto, todo parece muy tranquilo hasta que alguien aparece nuevamente, Iori ya no sabe qué hacer y Kyo se ve entre la espada y la pared por una nueva trastada de Ayame la cual podría acabar con el odio de la familia o terminar en una catástrofe, Shingo y Kim se encargan de sazonar toda esta nueva aventura.

El próximo capítulo.

"Crisis de Verano"


End file.
